Les épreuves d'une vie
by Umbre77
Summary: Voldemort a été détruit mais il n'en a pas été sans conséquence pour Harry. Comment arrivetil à vivre avec son handicap, le regard de son entourage, cet Auror qui ne cesse de le harceler et le retour des exilés ? HPDM
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Moua… niark niark niark niark….

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préfér

**Genre :** Slaaaaash… (bave) et romance.

**Rating :** R (comme par hasard… mouahahahaha)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5 !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR et heureusement… Si j'étais l'auteur, ça fait longtemps que Voldie serait devenu chanteur d'opéra… Pourquoi ? je sais pas, ça me ferait rire…

**Note de l'auteur frappa dingue :** J'étais censée publier ça demain… mais j'en peux plus d'attendre, alors… bonne lecture. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu en entier… ne vous privez pas de reviewer, ça me fera plaisir d'avoir votre opinion. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu en entier mais qui aimeraient bien : non, non, je n'ai pas publié cette fic dans son entièreté ailleurs, voyons… (air angélique). Et n'oubliez pas : Pas de review, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine… Mouahahahaha…

###########################################################################

**_Chapitre1 :_** _Quand on apprend ce qu'ils sont devenus… _

_Des murmures... Voix fugitives qui troublent son sommeil... Des pleurs... Des supplications... Tout est flou autour de lui. Une silhouette passe vivement. Puis de nouveau, le noir... Et les voix qui, près de lui, continuent de parler... _

_« Il s'en est sorti de justesse, professeur... C'est un miracle s'il est vivant..., dit une dame d'un air chagriné. _

_- Mais ? dit une voix vieille et familiale d'un air craintif. _

_- Sa colonne vertébrale est brisée... Je ne peux rien faire... Bien sûr, je pourrai essayer de la ressouder... Mais c'est un endroit très sensible... Il aurait fallu s'en occuper tout de suite... »_

_Le silence... Puis un soupir... _

_« Mais vous pouvez le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? dit une jeune voix féminine, une voix qui lui semble amicale. _

_- Non, Miss Granger... Je ne peux rien faire... Il est trop tard... »_

_Exclamation étouffée... De nouveaux sanglots résonnent à ses oreilles. _

_« Que va-t-il lui arriver ? dit une quatrième voix, masculine et jeune... Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'colonne vertébrale brisée' ? »_

_Nouveaux sanglots, mais cette fois, plus prononcés. _

_« Il ne pourra plus marcher, finit par dire la première voix, celle de la dame... Plus jamais. »_

_Les sanglots s'accentuent. Il les entend pourtant diminués. Il ouvre les yeux, cherchant à savoir de qui ils parlent... qui est la personne qui ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Mais tout est trouble. Il a mal. Partout, ce n'est que souffrance dans son corps... Sauf pour ses jambes. Il ne sent pas ses jambes... Il écarquille les yeux, ses deux émeraudes reflétant l'horreur qui s'est emparée de son cœur. Une larme roule sur ses joues pâles encore maculée de sang. Alors, il pousse un cri, un ultime hurlement de douleur et de colère mêlé. Autour de lui, on sursaute et on pleure encore. Mais il s'en moque. Il ne répète qu'une seule chose, un seul mot, première parole d'un esprit défait : _

_« NON ! »_

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux verts s'ouvrant brusquement pour contempler le plafond blanc de sa chambre à coucher, plafond dont il connaissait chaque faille, chaque renfoncement... Il haleta un instant, attendant que les battements de son cœur retrouvent un rythme normal, que les voix du passé s'éteignent de même que le souvenir... Doucement, il retrouva son calme. Pour fermer les yeux, espérant ne pas faire face à la réalité... Mais il ne pouvait pas y réchapper. Bien vite, son réveil sonna, lui ordonnant de sortir de son lit. Et c'est avec tristesse qu'il tendit la main pour éteindre l'infernal appareil, ses mouvements las et lents reflétant sa fatigue. Difficilement, il se redressa dans le grand lit, allumant sa lampe de chevet. Il jeta un regard flou à sa chambre à coucher avant de prendre ses lunettes rondes, les posant sur son nez fin. Alors les contours de son armoire deviennent nets, les motifs du papier peint se détaillent clairement. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il _le _vit. À peine séparé de lui de trente centimètres, le métal luisant froidement, le dossier de cuir noir réfléchissant la lumière doucement, le fauteuil roulant lui sembla encore plus laid que d'habitude... Il eut un rictus de dégoût en tendant les bras pour attraper les accoudoirs et, serrant les dents, il se hissa difficilement pour se laisser tomber dans ce qui lui semblait être son destin. Paraplégique... Qui aurait cru que la paix pouvait lui sembler si horrible, maintenant qu'il était condamné à vivre assis, regardant les gens d'en bas, vulnérable et dépendant désagréablement des autres ? Qui aurait cru que le célèbre Harry Potter finirait comme _ça_ ?? Il ferma les yeux quand il fut confortablement installé, essayant d'effacer de lui l'envie de se lever, de marcher et de courir. Mais la sensation était toujours là... Elle ne le quittait plus, depuis plus de dix ans...

« Harry ? dit une voix douce derrière la porte de sa chambre.

- Je suis réveillé, dit-il simplement.

- Je peux entrer ? » demanda la voix.

Il hésita un instant, puis finit par se résoudre. Cela faisait dix ans, de toute façon... Tout le monde l'avait déjà vu faible, prisonnier de son fauteuil. Pourtant, il continuait de vouloir se cacher, s'enfermer dans une pièce, seul, pour ne pas en sortir. Il détestait être faible !

« Oui », dit-il difficilement.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant une jeune femme au ventre arrondi et vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bleu-mauve. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux chocolat lui sourirent tendrement. Hermione Granger avait été, était et serait toujours l'une des plus belles femmes à ses yeux...

« Le petit déjeuner va bientôt être prêt, dit-elle. Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

- Non, répondit-il, comme à l'accoutumée. Je saurai me débrouiller tout seul...

- Bien, dit-elle. Alors à dans cinq minutes...

- Oui », répondit-il simplement.

Un instant, elle eut l'air attristé et il sentit poindre en lui une colère dévastatrice. Mais Hermione sortit, emmenant avec elle sa pitié. Il souffla encore, déjà las d'être réveillé, mais n'ayant pas envie d'être de nouveau dans son lit froid, le soir même... Doucement, il fit pivoter son fauteuil et roula jusqu'à sa commode. Il l'ouvrit un peu brusquement pour en sortir des sous-vêtements propres et des vêtements convenables. Péniblement, il enleva le bas de son pyjama pour enfiler chaussettes, boxer et pantalons. Autrefois, s'habiller lui semblait la chose la plus dure au monde... Maintenant, il se demandait s'il n'existait pas quelque chose de plus ennuyeux encore...

« Si, se dit-il. Ton travail... »

Harry eut un ricanement sarcastique.

Depuis la mort de Voldemort, dix ans plutôt, Harry était Auror... Enfin, si on pouvait appelé ça un Auror... Il n'était jamais envoyé en mission, bien entendu... On se contentait de lui donner les rapports et lui, il finalisait le tout. Il devait les lire, en faire un bref résumé pour le ministre, signer et les envoyer au bureau supérieur. Autre fois, il avait été ravi d'avoir pu trouver un travail malgré sa condition. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ça pénible, monotone, inutile... S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry n'aimait pas, c'était l'inutilit ! Et il commençait à en avoir sacrément marre de son bureau. Chaque année, il le redécorait. Pour changer de décor... Mais à la fin, que les murs soient jaunes, verts ou rouges, que les cadres représentent un jardin fleuri ou un bâtiment, c'était toujours le même bureau... Et il s'ennuyait toujours un peu plus !

Difficilement, Harry passa un t-shirt bleu nuit sur ses épaules carrées, bien vite suivi d'une robe de sorcier noir. Il eut ensuite le courage d'essayer de brosser ses cheveux indomptables... Sans succès, comme d'habitude !

« Dingue le nombre de choses qui me font chier, pensa-t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir fixé bas au mur, exprès pour qu'il puisse se regarder. Et la journée ne fait que commencer... »

Il souffla encore. Journée merdique en perspective... Lentement, il fit tourner son fauteuil et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il roula ensuite le long du couloir de la maison de Ron et Hermione. Ça aussi, ça l'agaçait. Vivre au dépend de ses deux meilleurs amis... Meilleurs amis qui étaient mariés et attendaient impatiemment le fruit de leur amour commun... Harry, lui, ne savait pas s'il était content pour eux ou s'il était triste pour lui ! D'un certain côté, c'était égoïste... Après tout, Ron et Hermione avaient droit au bonheur... Mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que lui, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant ! Qui voudrait de lui, de toute façon ?

« De toute façon, même si une quelconque femme voulait de moi, ça n'irait pas », se dit-il, non sans un rictus.

Lointaine était l'époque où, assis à la table des Gryffondor, il avait vu la Gazette arriver avec, en gros titre : 'Harry Potter Gay !'... La bombe avait été lâchée si brusquement qu'il s'était demandé comment ils l'avaient su ! Lui-même n'en avait pris conscience que quand Colin Creevey l'avait embrassé... Bien sûr, il avait repoussé son petit fan, mais le fait était qu'il avait terriblement apprécié... Et qu'il aurait bien continué s'il n'avait pas éprouver une profonde horreur face au fait qu'il embrassait cette espèce de sangsue blonde ! Mais bon... Il avait sans doute été vu par un certain cafard...

Les réactions ne s'étaient pas faites attendre !! Bien vite, Hermione l'avait regardé avec un sourire disant 'Je le savais' et Ron, d'un air atterré, lui avait demandé si c'était vrai... Et devant toute la Grande Salle qui le fixait, attendant sa réponse, il avait hoché la tête. Oui, c'était vrai. Les filles avaient poussé des soupirs de déception... Mais certaines l'avaient regardé avec dégoût... D'autres avec défi. S'il s'était demandé pourquoi au début, il avait vite eu la réponse quand plusieurs d'entre elles tentèrent de vérifier la véracité de son acquiescement. Quand aux garçons de l'école... Et bien, Harry avait évité de se promener seul dans les couloirs... Il avait bien assez d'un mage noir voulant le tuer ! Cependant, il fallait admettre que bon nombre d'entre eux avaient accepté cet état de chose... Harry avait même été surpris de voir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch venir lui demander s'il voulait bien passer la prochaine visite de Pré-au-lard avec lui... Mais tout ça était fort loin, à présent...

Doucement, il entra dans la cuisine fort éclairée de Hermione. Ladite jeune femme était occupée à lire un journal et à manger rêveusement un toast à la marmelade. Ron, lui, n'était visiblement pas là.

« Ron n'est pas encore lev ? demanda Harry quand il se fut installé à sa place habituel, là où il n'y avait pas de chaise.

- Il a été appelé hier, informa Hermione. Problème de goule dans un centre commercial, si j'ai bien suivi...

- Génial, rétorqua Harry. Encore un rapport à faire pour moi... »

Hermione pouffa, prenant sa réflexion pour une plaisanterie. Mais Harry, lui, ne plaisantait pas. Il en avait vraiment par-dessus la tête !

« Toujours coursé par Martins ? » demanda soudain la jeune femme qui avait fini de lire sa gazette.

Harry répondit par un grognement agacé, enfonçant sa tête dans son bol de café. Hermione émit un léger rire. Martins était un jeune Auror dont le penchant pour Harry n'était un secret pour personne. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de venir le voir, de l'inviter et cela, malgré les refus perpétuels de Harry. C'était un beau jeune homme, ça, le Survivant devait l'admettre ! Quel homosexuel un tant soit peu lucide ne tomberait pas sous le charme du sourire enjôleur d'Andrew Martins, de ses yeux brun pétillant de malice, de ses longs cheveux bruns.. ? La réponse était simple : Harry Potter !

« Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de sortir avec lui ? Il est pas mal ? dit-elle.

- Pas mon genre », grogna Harry.

Hermione rit encore de son agacement. Harry, lui, pensait sérieusement à se prendre des jours de congés. Un rapport de Ron... Martins qui lui court après... Oui, ça serait une journée merdique !

* * *

Il rentra dans son bureau en soupirant ! À peine arrivé au ministère que le ministre Fudge l'avait accueilli avec son habituel sourire faux. Depuis qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort, le ministre semblait décidé à venir voir Harry tout les matins lorsqu'il arrivait et à l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau, discutant de tout et de rien avec lui. Harry, quant à lui, répondait par des grognements agacés et, lorsqu'il était forcé de faire des phrases, elles étaient généralement froides et sans aucune sympathie. Le ministre finissait par s'enfuir en prétextant une quelconque réunion, comme toute personne engageant une conversation avec Harry. Toute, sauf une. Et cette personne l'avait regardé traversé les bureaux des Aurors avec une regard de prédateur. Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention et avait conduit son fauteuil aussi vite que possible.

Quand il fut dans sa pièce, il claqua la porte, entendant un bruit de choc suivit d'un cri et d'un juron. Harry pouffa mais effaça rapidement son sourire. Il eut à peine le temps de se réfugier derrière son bureau surchargé de dossiers que l'habituel coup rapide d'Andrew se fit entendre sur la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer l'homme. Harry ne lui accorda pas un seul coup d'œil, se contentant d'un 'Martins' froid et dénué d'intérêt tandis qu'il prenait l'un des dossiers empilés. Il soupira en voyant le nom sur l'étiquette : 'Ronald Weasley'...

'Autant commencé par le pire', pensa-t-il.

Les rapports de Ron feraient fuir le plus résolu des fonctionnaires !

« Bonjour Harry, s'exclama Andrew qui n'avait pas daigné remarquer le manque d'intérêt de son collègue. Comment va ?

- Ça allait mieux quand tu n'étais pas là, grogna Harry.

- Oh, allons, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Moi, ça va très bien, si ça t'intéresse, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise devant le bureau.

- Pas le moins du monde », répliqua Harry en attrapant une feuille de notes où il adressa un rapide message à Ron.

Il plia la note et, deux secondes plus tard, elle quitta son bureau en virevoltant gaiement.

« C'était pour qui ? demanda Andrew en la regardant partir.

- Ta mère », grogna Harry.

Andrew rit et se leva. Il se pencha sur le bureau d'Harry et l'obligea à relever la tête. Il approcha son visage et Harry recula le sien, balayant la main de son collègue sous son menton d'un geste rageur.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? s'énerva Harry. Tu ne veux pas que je débarrasse mon bureau histoire qu'on fasse un peu de sport ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Andrew en souriant toujours. Allons, Harry, ne le prend pas si mal... Je voulais juste un petit bonjour convenable...

- Rêve, Martins, s'exclama Harry, vraiment très en colère. Et je crois savoir que tu as du travail... Si tu voulais bien dégager pour le faire, je pourrai m'occuper du mien !

- Comme tu veux, dit Andrew en se redressant ses cheveux mi-longs retombant contre son torse avantageux. Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ? » demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de la porte et souriant toujours.

Une note passa par la porte ouverte et atterrit devant Harry. Celui-ci lut la réponse de Ron et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, répondit Harry. J'ai trop de travail... »

'Mauvaise réponse', pensa-t-il en voyant Andrew revenir un peu sur ses pas.

« Allons, Harry ! Ce n'est pas bon de rester sans manger...

- Ce qui n'est pas bon, c'est de voir ta sale tête si tôt le matin ! Sors d'ici et laisse-moi travailler ! »

Andrew fit une moue agacée, traversa le bureau et, sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, lui vola un rapide baiser et sortit tout aussi vite, sans doute craintif de ce qu'il aurait en retour. Et il eut raison. Aussitôt Harry se rendit-il compte de ce que son jeune collègue avait fait qu'un vase se trouvant près de la porte explosa et que le montant de bois claqua.

#######################################################################

ça vous a plu??? A la semaine prochaine!!


	2. Quand Harry a une mission

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (ça vous étonne ??? Niark niark niark niark !)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est toujours frappa Dingue :** MOUAHAHAHAHAHAA… Vous avez aimé le premier chapitre ! Et nous sommes… Vendredi… ça fait une semaine que j'ai publié et j'ai plein de RAR à faire… Et pour une fois, je suis heureuse de les faire… Et vi, ça me manque, mine de rien… Alors… Je les fait ici, pour une fois ! C'est PARTI !!!!

**RAR :**

**Paradise Nightwish :** Un Chef d'œuvre, je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Sasha Krum :** Intéressant ??? Mhmm… Je trouve pourtant que le premier chapitre est le plus chiant… Mouahahaha… Le second est mieux ! Je promets !

**Alinemcb54 :** Qui ne serait pas frustr : il sauve le monde et perd ses jambes ! Pas drôle, non ? Mais bon… Comme je dis toujours : chaque malheur à son lot de bonheur… Histoire de faire balance ! lolll !

**Lululle :** De qui va tomber amoureux notre Ryry national ??? Et bien… C'est dit dans le 'résumé'… loll ! Mais je pense que ce chapitre t'éclaira un peu plus…

**Johp5 :** Tu l'as déjà lu en entier ? Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour me faire un commentaire construit et argument ??? loll ! Je présente ! Pour F et mésa, je sais, j'avais promis, mais mon imagination est sur Stop, dernièrement.. Je te rassure, ça ne concerne pas que f et mésa, mais Toute mes fics sans exceptions ! Et c'est passablement désagréable ! Mais bon… ça va bien revenir un jour ! En attendant, courage !

**Onarluca :** (Umbre prend un air désespéré de chien battu) Diiiiss… Toi que j'adore plus que tout, je t'en prie, réponds-moi… Quand est-ce que j'aurai ton chapitre ???? loll ! Je dois commencé à être ennuyeuse, avec ça, non ??? Mais c'est bon signe, si je demande… Non, je vais arrêter… Je me plains moi-même quand on me fait le coup, alors je crains de passer pour une emmerdeuse… C'est décidé, je ne te poserai plus la question ! Tu me revieweras quand même, hein ?? Même si tu as déjà lu, hein ???? loll ! Et voilà que je quémande, now… Je suis vraiment pitoyable… Mais que veux-tu ! Tu manquerais si tu n'apparaissais pas avec un petit mot quand je publie… Bon, je file, je deviens sentimentale ! ptdr ! Le soleil, sans doute…

**Mystick :** Merchi, c'est gentil !

**Myrinn:** T'inquiète, je lâche pas, vu que l'histoire est déjà finie !! La suite, chaque samedi !

**Hermione2005 :** Mouah ??? Accro au Slash ??? Mais non, quelle idée ! (air angélique qui ne trompe personne). Quoi ??? QUOI ???? Tu ne connais pas la suite ?? Tu n'es pas une des personnes ayant accès à la suite ??? Je l'aurais pourtant parié… Bah, peu importe… Pq il a perdu ses jambes ?? Ben, je sais pas, demande à Voldie… Fin, il est mort, mais bon… Pq Martins le harcèle ? Parce qu'il l'aime… Pourquoi il peut pas être tranquille ??? Parce que l'auteur aime lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs ! lolll ! Je continue… de publier ! loll ! Bisous !

**Mynwab :** C'est pour ça que j'ai écris cette histoire : personne ne l'avait jamais fait paraplégique !!! loll ! Enfin, pas que je sache… Merchi pour ta review.

**Lalouve :** Loll ! C'est barbant, mais c'est fructifiant pour les auteurs ! loll ! Courage, ce n'est qu'une semaine !

**Love d'Harry :** Maieuh ! Je sens que je vais pas avoir beaucoup de review, au final! Je n'aurai peut-être pas du publier en avance sur O&F… Mais tu m'as promis une review à chaque fois et je compte sur toi ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis contente que mon début t'ait autant plus, merci !

**Ange Gryffon :** Il y aura approximativement 13 chapitres… J'aurai voulu en faire 14, mais bon.. On fait avec ce qu'on a… Bah, une semaine, ça passe vite !

**Godric2 :** … Pas bcp de fic ou Harry est Gay.. ???? PTDR !!!!! Tu viens souvent sur ???? loll ! Non, sans rire, Harry restera Gay et son cœur est réservé à notre cher Draco… ben quoi ?? C'est mon couple préféré, tout de même ! mdr ! J'espère que, malgré le fait que tu n'es pas fan de ce genre d'histoire, celle-ci te plaira… On dit souvent que j'ai le chic de faire changer d'avis… Peut-être que mon 'charme' (charme que je ne vois pas mais que tout le monde semble connaître) saura agir et que tu aimeras cette histoire !

**Llianel :** Merci pour le bon anniversaire qui, pour une fois, c'est plutôt bien dérouler ! Il faut mettre une croix sur le calendrier ! loll ! Le Moral va bien, malgré un certain manque de motivation pour mes fics… Enfin, je me bas pour aller mieux ! Et donc, tu as aimé 'Joyeux anniversaire Potter'… Tu es la première personne qui m'en parle sur et je suis ravie de voir que ça t'a plu… A ton avis, je dois le publier ici ??? Moi, je pense que non… Je risquerai de me faire jeter ! Dommage que je n'ai pas la fin de ta review… Je me demande ce que tu disais… Question de ma beauté, on en a déjà parl ! loll !

**Pithy :** Tu aimes le personnage de Martins ???? (air sadique de la mort qui tue) Pas pour longtemps, crois moi ! Niark ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas !

**Mag, Ada et LaLie :** Où je veux vous emmener ??? Mouahahahaaa ! Je n'en sais rien moi-même ! L'histoire est finie, mais vraiment, je ne sais pas… Mais il y aura Slash HP/DM… un peu de patience, voyons ! Vi, je ne publie qu'une fois par semaine… Et pis, même si tu travail, une fois que tu reviendras, tu auras le plaisir de tomber sur un bon chapitre à lire, ce qui, j'en suis sûr, te détendra énormément ! C'est bien de travailler dans un office de Tourisme ???? T'inquiète, je ne doute pas que c'était de l'humour et ça m'a fait sourire comme une idiote… (on m'a encore prit pour une tarée !)

**Tête de Nœud :** Je montre, je montre.. En espérant que la suite plaira autant que je début…

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Si tu veux mon avis, il a eu raison de l'envoyer chiez ! lolll ! Enfin, vi, vous pouvez laisser des reviews ! Et je compte sur vous pour venir à chaque chapitre ! loll ! Comment ça, je suis exigeante ?? Non, pas du tout, voyons ! loll ! Merci, en tout cas !

**Mi-ange mi-démon :** Loll! On va finir par me coller une étiquette de Slasheuse... Bah, ça me dérange pas ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ça te plait ! Merci bcp !

**Lyrathena :** Rien à faire ?? Moi non plus, sauf 38 RAR… Tu veux le faire à ma place ?? Comment ça, j'essaye de refourguer mon boulot ??? Mais non, quelle idée farfelue… loll ! Je suis contente que tu aimes… Quelque chose me dit que Martins ne te fera plus rire bien longtemps…

**Speedy-of-77 :** J'ai pas dit 'Oh non', je le jure ! En fait, j'ai fait : Merde, elle l'a lue en entier, je pourrais pas me venger avec la fin de chapitre bien sadique ! loll ! Si tu l'as déjà lu, tu peux me faire un commentaire, si tu veux ! lolll ! Je plaisante… Merci d'avoir reviewer !

**Kaorulabelle :** Et vi, une semaine ! Un peu de patience, voyons !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Tu es partie ??? Oooh… (air tristounet) Bah, tu n'en auras que plus en revenant !

**Anya et Xeres :** J'ai imaginé ça en revenant de l'école en bus et je ne sais même pas d'où s'est venu, mais l'idée ma plue ! Personne n'imagine Harry dans un fauteuil, enfin, pas que je sache… alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion en priant Merlin que personne n'y pense ! loll ! Tu ne vas pas la lire en avance ??? Oooh ! Je t'adore ! Loll ! Ben quoi, c'est assez horripilant de voir que presque tout les lecteurs que j'ai la connaisse déj ! Mais au moins, je sais que tu seras l ! Loll ! Contente que mon Ryry te plaise, en tout cas… Je l'aime bien aussi !

**Céline402 :** Maieuh ! Pour la peine, je te condamne à me dire ce que tu as pensé de chaque moment de ma fic en détaill ! Comment ça, c'est sadique ??? Ben.. C'est tout moi, quoi ! loll ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, en tout cas !

**LolieShing :** Snirrf… Faut pas être impatiente ! ça me fait perdre des reviews ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, c'est très gentil !

**Slipou :** Rebonjour à toi aussi ! Voui, je vais bien et toi ? Mon imagination n'est pas inépuisable, vu que ces trois derniers jours, j'ai souffert d'un manque effroyable de créativit ! Effroyable, dis-je ??? Et bien oui, car ça ne m'était JAMAIS arriv !!!! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis retrouvée paf devant mes propres fics !!!! Mais now, je me sens bien ! J'ai comme une nouvelle poussée de force et de nouvelles idées me parcourent la tête sans arrêt ! On se croirait dans une autoroute d'idée et moi, qui suis gentiment sur le bas côté, je les regarde passée en me demandant laquelle je vais bien pouvoir vous faire découvrir… Mais bon, passons… Tu me rassure ! J'avais peur que mon début ne plaise pas, surtout qu'il m'a fallut 'planté le décors' comme je dis toujours et j'avais peur que, justement, ça ne fasse trop plant à la va vite, trop, 'poster sur un mur déjà chargé', on va dire… Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… C'est pas grave ! loll ! ça me fait rire ! Tu as employé l'expression 'Tu touche, t'es mort, expression que j'ai employé également dans un One-Shot qui ne sera pas publié avant le retour de ma correctrice et qui, j'espère te plaira… En tout cas, ça m'a surpris de le voir l ! Pour ce qui va advenir d'Andrew, tu sauras tout dans les chapitres suivant ! Patience, donc et merci pour cette longue et merveilleuse review ! Bisous à toi et merci encore !

**Mitt :** La fin ? La fin ??? C'est ça, oui… Rêve ! lolll ! On parle bien de Umbre77 la sadique, non ??? mdr ! Je t'avais fait lire déj ???? Je me souviens plus très bien… Mais non, déprime pas ! Et pis ça t'apprendra ! Toi, tu sais que tu n'as qu'une semaine à attendre pour avoir a suite… Moi, ça fait combien de temps que j'attends TA suite ???? Mhm ??? Alors ??? Qui c'est qui à le droit de râler ????? Mhmm ??? C'est MOI ! Niark niark niark niark… Hum… Désolée, c'est la charleur ! ;;

**Vif d'or :** Et bien, je suis ravie de te voir parmi mes lecteurs, de nouveau ! Pour ce qui est de savoir ce qu'est devenu Draco et bien… Tu sais, maintenant… Enfin, c'est dans ce chapitre, en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Greeneyes :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup !

**Tiffany Shin :** Déjà lu en entière, toi aussi… Pq ça ne me surprend même pas ??? loll ! Lolll ! Et voui, je fais encore ma sadique et je coupe la fic en treize morceau… Je suis sûre qu'il y a une fin de chapitre que tu peux deviner… Une fin sadique, je précise ! Ptdr ! Et toi, tu échappe à ça… Y'en a qui ont du bol !

**Cassey le zombie fou fou :** Bah, tu peux faire de la lèche si tu veux ! ptdr ! Non, je plaisante, sinon, je vais encore devenir toute rouge et on va encore me demander ce qu'il se passe ! loll ! Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu, en tout cas ! Merci bcp !

**Caroline Black :** Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien un Harry comme ça… Il me fait trop marrer ! Je te jure, en écrivant, gt cassée ! Mais bon, il appartient à Draco… Si si, je te jure, y'a même un copyright posé dessus… loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas !

**Chris52 :** Non, je vais pas laisser tomber ! Elle est même terminée ! Allons pas de panique ! Chaque samedi, y'aura la suite (ou vendredi, ça dépend de mon humeur du moment…) Dray veut me convaincre d'une manière persuasive ??? Ben, c'est ok ! Mais la seule chose qui me persuadera sera un Dray habillé seulement d'un pantalon moulant et d'une superbe chemise blanche… Je précise qu'il devra faire entièrement ce que je lui demanderai… Et si après une nuit, je suis satisfaite… Je verrai ! Ptdr !! Je sais, je sais… Je rêve ! Mais bon, c'est pas interdit !

**Cyngathi :** Tiens, une revenante !!! Mais non, ta review n'est pas nul ! ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu qu'un simple 'salut c'est bien' aurait eu le même effet : J'ai eu un large sourire quand j'ai reçu ta review ! Si, si, c'est vrai ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Lyly :** Merchi ! Voilà la suite !

**Jeanne d'Arc :** Une autre revenante ! La nuit des morts-vivants, sans doute… loll ! J'aime beaucoup la métaphore avec Ron, gt cassée en la lisant ! Non, c'est pas par sadisme ! En fait, je fais exprès de créer une situation désespérée pour, par la suite, l'améliorer avec mes doigts de fée ! loll ! (doigt de fée ??? J'aurai dit Troll…) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite ! Bisous !

Et voil ! RAR terminé… Place au chapitre… Qui est plus long que les RAR… Pour une fois…

#########################################################################

Chapitre  2 : Quand Harry a une mission.

Harry passa la matinée enfermé dans son bureau. Bien entendu, Andrew avait, à plusieurs reprises, tenté de revenir lui parler, mais Harry avait fini par poser un sortilège de fermeture à sa porte après l'avoir jeté dehors pour la cinquième fois. Il était encore très énervé de s'être fait embrasser ainsi sans avoir pu empêcher Martins de le toucher. Et toujours la même phrase se répétait dans son esprit :

'Si je n'avais pas ce fichu handicap, il n'aurait jamais os !'

Sa colère contre Andrew était tel que, quand il lut son rapport sur la bande de vampires qui avait semé la terreur la nuit même dans une discothèque moldue, il passa près d'un quart d'heure à souligner que l'Auror qui avait exécuté ce rapport ne semblait pas faire la distinction entre l'essentiel et un roman... Harry savait que c'était idiot, mais il n'ignorait pas non plus que son cher chasseur serait vertement sermonné par son supérieur pour oser faire perdre du temps à ses collègues avec des tartines inutiles sur ses faits et gestes. De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas vraiment menti... Andrew avait bel et bien pris de son temps inutilement en enjolivant sa capacité de réaction face à la prise d'otage d'un jeune homme par l'un des buveurs de sang... Et il avait également pris un bon paragraphe pour décrire le fessier de l'otage en question... Harry savait que cet ajout avait été fait dans une tentative de le rendre jaloux et c'est ce qui l'avait énervé. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'Andrew et les tentatives désespérées de son collègue le saoulaient vraiment !!

Vers treize heures, il avait déverrouillé sa porte et fut surpris de voir arrivé plusieurs notes, notamment une de la jeune femme distribuant le courrier et lui disant que, 'Puisque Monsieur a fermé sa porte, Monsieur n'a qu'à venir chercher ses lettres à mon bureau !'. Harry grinça les dents.

« Petite pimbêche insupportable », ragea-t-il.

Il manœuvra son fauteuil et contourna le bureau de chêne un peu moins surchargé dû au nombre de dossiers en moins... Enfin, il quitta la pièce sans même fermer la porte. Libre à qui voulait de prendre le risque de rentrer dans son bureau durant son absence... Il le sentirait passer après ! Roulant doucement, il vit une note qui, lorsqu'elle passa au-dessus de lui, fit un demi-tour acrobatique et vint atterrir sur ses jambes. Surpris, il déplia la petite feuille et fut étonné d'y découvrir l'écriture du chef des Aurors, son supérieur.

_'Potter, ayez l'obligeance de me rejoindre au plus vite à mon bureau.'_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son courrier attendrait... Doucement, il fit de nouveau tourné son fauteuil et roula le long d'une allée où se trouvaient les bureaux des simples Aurors, seulement séparés par des pans de murs. Certains d'entre eux lui lancèrent des bonjours auquel Harry répondit sans trop faire attention tout en continuant tout droit. Arrivé à la fin de l'allée, il tourna sur la droite et se dirigea vers le bureau du chef quand Ron déboula, les cheveux emmêlés, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, tiens ! dit-il. Salut Harry ! »

Le concerné regarda Ron venir vers lui et sentit le froid qui émanait des vêtements de son ami.

« Tu es allé en mission ? demanda Harry, inquiet de devoir de nouveau se pencher sur un rapport de Ron.

- Ooh, non ! Je suis juste allé prendre un verre avec des amis », dit-il.

Harry serra les dents. Un verre avec des amis... Ron et lui n'étaient plus allés prendre un verre seul à seul depuis des lustres... Harry savait que c'était sa faute, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Il refusait d'admettre que son handicap l'avait définitivement rendu invivable...

« Oh, fit simplement Harry d'un air morose et en souriant bravement à la mine réjouie de son ami. Et tu t'es bien amus ?

- Ouais, répondit Ron. Et toi, dis-moi ? Où tu files, comme ça ?

- Réunion avec le chef, répondit simplement Harry.

- Oh ? fit Ron, étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Aurais-tu bâclé ton travail ?

- Très drôle, trancha Harry. Non... En fait, j'ignore pourquoi je suis convoqué... Mas je te dirai ça plus tard...

- Ouais, dit Ron. Quoi que... Non, Hermione et moi sommes invités chez les Boot, tout à l'heure...

- Ah..., fit Harry qui se sentit triste de constater qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas pensé à lui. Alors à demain...

- Ouais ! » répondit Ron.

Le rouquin partit, laissant là son meilleur ami. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et être abordé par Terry Boot... Il vit Ron sourire en donnant une claque dans le dos de son ami qui dut lui lâcher une blague car Ron éclata de rire et Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Autrefois, il était à la place de Terry... Et maintenant... Harry jeta un regard plein de colère à son fauteuil et lui donna un violent coup de poing sur le côté. Malheureusement, l'appareil fut déstabilisé et se renversa, faisant tombé Harry qui roula un peu plus loin. Le bruit du choc et le cri de surprise qu'Harry poussa attisèrent du monde qui le regarda avec surprise. Remis de leur étonnement, certains se cachèrent pour dissimuler leur rire tandis que d'autres se précipitaient pour venir l'aider. Ron était, bien entendu, parmi eux.

« Et ben ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arriv ? demanda Ron en redressant le fauteuil pour venir soulever Harry et le replacer dans son siège, remettant ses jambes inertes sur le petit marche pied.

- Mauvaise manœuvre, dit simplement Harry.

- Allons, fais attention », le sermonna Ron.

Harry le regarda et revit dans ses yeux cette même lueur de pitié qu'il croisait si souvent dans le regard d'Hermione. Agacé, il fit avancé son fauteuil, disant froidement et en évitant le regard de son ami :

« Le chef m'attend ».

Et il planta là Ron qui le regarda s'éloigner avec tristesse.

Il roula rapidement vers la porte close du bureau de son chef, respirant vite pour se calmer. Il sentait ses yeux brûler de colère, de peine et d'amertume et voulait se laisser aller à pleurer... Mais ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était un homme, bon sang !! Pas un petit garçon. Et il était attendu dans le bureau de son chef. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et poussa un soupir avant de reconstruire son expression froide et indifférente et frappa à la porte. Un 'Oui' bref et sec l'invita à entrer. Harry tourna la poignée et fut étonné de voir Andrew assis devant le bureau du chef, souriant de toutes ses dents. Une fois encore, Harry fut tenté de lui lancer un Avada, mais il se retint et entra. Il referma la porte derrière lui et regarda son chef. Celui-ci, ses cheveux noirs grisonnant et vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit, écrivait rapidement sur un parchemin qu'il roula brusquement et introduit dans un tuyau à côté de lui. Harry regarda le message disparaître dans le plafond, pour un des bureaux placé au dessus... Alors, seulement, son chef releva la tête, ses yeux bleus se posant sur lui.

« Bonjour, Potter, dit-il. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir si vite... »

Harry se contenta de fixer son chef. Marc Perkins n'était pas quelqu'un de bien méchant. Sévère et autoritaire, oui, il l'était, mais comme bien des gens, il se sentait déstabilisé par les deux émeraudes froides d'Harry. Et qui ne l'était pas, d'ailleurs ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqu ? » demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint.

Son chef se redressa dans son siège et, d'un mouvement de baguette, fit fermer la porte de son bureau. Harry ne se retourna même pas et ne jeta aucun regard à Andrew. Il devinait le sourire de celui-ci et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Voilà, dit Perkins, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui a lieu un bal au ministère en l'honneur du retour des anciens exilés qui, nous ayant finalement rejoint avant la fin du combat contre le seigneur des Ténèbres, n'ont pas été condamnés à la prison. Cependant, ils n'en restent pas moins des ennemis redoutables, si jamais ils décident de, à nouveau, changer d'idéologie. Aussi Monsieur le ministre a-t-il demandé à ce que des Aurors soient présent. J'avais sélectionné Martins, Boot et Weasley, malheureusement, les deux derniers sont... occupés, ce soir. Il me fallait donc trouver d'autres Aurors, mais tous les autres sont en mission... J'ai donc pensé que, peut-être, vous voudriez y aller... »

Harry mit un certain temps à avaler ce que venait de dire son chef.

« Moi ? » dit-il, étonné.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Andrew qui affichait un sourire ravi. Alors, Harry comprit que ce n'était pas Perkins qui avait pensé à l'envoyer, mais Andrew qui avait demandé à ce que ce soit lui son partenaire de mission.

« Non, dit Harry.

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Potter, dit Perkins d'un ton tranchant. Nous avons besoin d'un homme là-bas avec Martins et ça sera vous... Point à la ligne ! »

Harry serra les dents et lança un regard assassin à Andrew avant de faire pivoter son fauteuil dans le but de sortir.

« Potter, le rappela Perkins. Vous oubliez l'ordre de mission... »

Harry tourna la tête vers son chef et le regarda tendre un dossier. Un ordre de mission, pour lui. Malgré sa rage d'être assigné avec Andrew, Harry sentit un torrent de joie l'envahir en saisissant le dossier, ses doigts caressant lentement la couverture en carton de couleur brune. Il posa précieusement son paquet sur ses genoux et sortit, conscient d'Andrew qui s'empressait de prendre son dossier et de le rattraper. Il fit rouler son fauteuil aussi rapidement que possible sans prêter attention à son collègue qui essayait de le rattraper et rentra dans son bureau, claquant la porte au nez d'Andrew qui se la prit dans la figure pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Harry, bon sang ! Fais un peu attention ! J'ai encore failli me casser le nez ! »

Le concerné ne répondit même pas. Il avait posé délicatement sa mission devant lui et regardait la couverture fixement.

« Attention, tu vas le perforer, railla Andrew.

- La ferme, Martins, répondit sèchement Harry. Dégage d'ici...

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, s'exclama Andrew en venant s'asseoir sur un coin du bureau d'Harry. Nous devons discuter de la mission...

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire, coupa Harry.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois... Tout d'abord, à quelle heure je passe te prendre ?

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, Martins, grogna Harry. Nous irons là-bas séparément et nous verrons...

- Allons, Harry... Nous devons bien nous mettre d'accord... Que comptes-tu mettre pour ce soir ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda sèchement Harry qui sentit malgré tout ses joues s'empourprer.

- Nous sommes en mission, Harry, mais nous ne devons pas faire comprendre aux anciens exilés que nous les surveillons... Nous devons faire croire que nous sommes des invités... Aussi, je te demande ce que tu as l'intention de mettre car, tel que je te connais, tu vas te pointer en vêtements de tous les jours, criant haut et fort : 'Je suis un Auror en mission alors fichez-moi la paix !'... Hors, c'est précisément ce que nous devons éviter... »

Harry souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et que dois-je mettre, alors, Monsieur l'habilleur ?

- Mhmm, dit Andrew en le regardant. Je te verrai bien en Boxer, fit-il d'un air rusé... Ooh, je plaisante, s'exclama-t-il rapidement en voyant Harry sortir sa baguette. Je dirai une robe de soirée élégante... Et si possible, de couleur un peu plus gaie que ce que tu porte habituellement...

- T'as un problème avec le noir, peut-être ? gronda Harry, se décidant enfin à ouvrir l'ordre de mission.

- Pas du tout, répondit Andrew. Mais je te verrai bien avec du jaune...

- Jaune ? s'exclama Harry, l'air écœuré... Rêve, Martins ! Et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis...

- T'es vraiment impossible, s'énerva Andrew, soupirant. Alors ? On se retrouve o ?

- Je te l'ai dit, s'énerva Harry d'une voix froide et détachée. On se rejoindra là-bas. Et maintenant dégage... »

Andrew soupira, mais sortit, laissant Harry à la contemplation de sa première mission.

Il ne prêta même pas attention à la porte que son collègue claqua brusquement par mécontentement et regarda la première page où une écriture penchée indiquait ce qu'il devait faire le soir même. En résumé, c'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Perkins. Protéger le ministre au cas d'une attaque éventuelle et, sinon, observer les anciens exilé et tenté de délimiter qui était louche. Il fallait passé inaperçu pour ne pas les offenser, mais leur faire savoir que l'actuel ministère n'était pas du genre à prendre leur cas à la légère... Harry grimaça. C'était plus une mission d'observation qu'autre chose, mais c'était toujours mieux que de finaliser le rapport des autres ! Ce qui l'agaçait, c'était que, connaissant Andrew, il tenterait de profiter de l'occasion. Harry se promit de ne pas avaler plus d'un verre d'alcool... Quitte à mourir de soif !

Grognant un peu contre son pot de colle de collègue, Harry tourna la page et se retrouva avec le premier profile d'exilé. Il le reconnut tout de suite et sans aucune difficult : Zabini. L'ancien Serpentard affichait un air sombre et une barbe naissante assombrissait son visage. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et crasseux. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas avoir la belle vie, en Amérique... Harry lut négligemment la fiche d'identité. 'Célibataire, travaille dans un bistro de sorcier'... Quoi de plus humiliant pour lui qui était autre fois si fier ?

Il tourna la photo et passa à la seconde. De nouveau, un visage connu. Flint. Ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard. Une plaie et un idiot fini... Harry regarda la petite feuille descriptive. 'Marié, père d'un petit garçon de cinq ans. Violent par moment, mais protecteur de sa famille. Travaille à Gringotts.' Bien ! Voilà qui était mieux, même si Flint montrait encore un comportement légèrement violent...

Les troisième et quatrième hommes lui étaient totalement inconnus. Harry regarda leur photo avec perplexité, ils n'avaient guère une bonne mine et l'un deux était même chômeur... Visiblement, leur situation n'était guère appréciable. Le plus élevé dans la société était Flint, pour l'instant et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'air parfaitement heureux de sa situation non plus... Bien sûr, ils étaient bien moins gradés qu'autrefois... ça ne devait pas être très amusant de se voir chuter des rangs supérieurs pour tomber dans les bas fonds...

Harry passa à la sixième photo et faillit se décrocher la mâchoire. Devant lui se tenait Pansy Parkinson. Appuyée contre un mur, elle était habillée d'une jupe en Jeans très courte avec des bas rouge et noir sur ses jambes maintenant fines. Elle portait des boots avec des espèces de boucle et une simple petite blouse en laine aux manches courtes. Une veste en Jeans tombait lâchement, dévoilant ses épaules dénudées. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses et elle affichait un maquillage aux couleurs impressionnantes. Harry pensa en lui-même que ce look lui allait très bien. Même s'il dénotait un peu avec son âge... Elle avait de petites lunettes de soleil rose et souriait à un garçon qui passait par là. Harry regarda la fiche et pouffa. 'Voleuse professionnel. A la mauvaise habitude de séduire ce qui lui passe sous la main et de le dépouiller après une nuit durant laquelle elle disparaît totalement de la vie de sa victime.'... Ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

Il tourna la page et de nouveau, resta estomaqué. Devant lui, souriant, habillé de bleu foncé en velours, droit et fier se tenait Draco Malfoy. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bien coiffés, mais cette fois, il n'avait plus ce paquet de gel immonde sur la tête. Ses yeux bleu-gris brillaient étrangement tandis qu'il regardait une feuille sur laquelle il faisait courir un petit crayon finement taillé. Ses vêtements étaient un mélange de style moldu et sorcier qui devaient, sans aucun doute, le faire passer inaperçu dans les deux mondes. Ce cher Malfoy eut soudainement un sourire sur le cliché sorcier et releva la tête, plongeant ses prunelles dans celles d'Harry qui en sursauta littéralement. Malfoy eut un rire et lui fit un signe de la main avant de retourner à la contemplation de sa feuille sur laquelle il crayonnait. Harry regarda la fiche et lut attentivement. 'Calme, homme d'affaire redoutable au sens des responsabilités épatant. Malgré le fait qu'il était totalement démuni de tout bien à son arrivé, il est maintenant l'un des hommes les plus riche d'Amérique du Nord.' Harry leva un sourcil d'un air étonné. Ça, par contre, ça ne le surprenait pas du tout ! De la part de Malfoy, il n'en attendait pas moins.

Harry resta un long moment sur la photo de son ancien rival, l'esprit confondu. Il allait le revoir le soir-même. De retour d'un exil qui avait dû lui paraître très long. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il rien à faire... En fait, connaissant Malfoy, c'était probablement le cas...

Un maelström d'émotions serra soudainement son cœur tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il allait le voir le soir-même. Le Voir !! Harry n'avait plus croisé Draco Malfoy depuis sa septième année. Depuis que Voldemort avait été tué et que lui, son assassin (NdA : acheveur, massacreur, ou ce que vous voulez), avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Et ça, Draco Malfoy n'en savait rien. Harry serra les dents. Si le blondinet osait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois se moquer de lui, il le renverrait à son exil en l'éjectant du pays avec une catapulte !

####################################################################

Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer… niark niark niark niark !


	3. Quand les exilés sont de retour

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur : **Mhmm… on pourrait croire que je manque d'énergie, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas… C'est juste que je sature avec cette horrible chaleur ! Quelle plaie ! En plus, mon père a décidé que je pouvais plus venir sur l'ordi de nuit… Mais il rêve le pauvre vieux… et il veut encore supprimer l'ADSL.. Qu'il fasse ça et je me casse illico de la maison ! Sale con ! Vraiment marre de cette baraque… Quand je pense que j'avais surmonté ma déprime… Ce con m'y a fait retomber à pieds joints… (grogne) M'en fiche ! Je me caserai, un jour ! Je le jure ! (air motivé) Enfin, en attendant, je passe aux RAR… Vous m'avez gâté, encore ! Continué, ça fait trop plaisir ! Bonne nouvelle pour les fans de c de c… Le chap 2 est presque fini ! Vous aurez donc bientôt 15 pages (si je ne me trompe pas de la longueur du chap 1…) à vous mettre sous la dent !! … Sur ce… RAR !

**RAR :**

**Slipou :** Bijour toi ! Oui, peut-être que les idées ont décidé de toutes s'assemblée pour ensuite mieux mitrailler mon cerveau et m'allécher… En tout cas, je carbure !! la suite de c de c avance bien, je travail à une fic (HP/DM) avec une amie et celle-ci avance d'enfer également (Oasis… Tu peux aller lire, je trouve ça assez amusant ! loll) Enfin soit ! Bah, les fics, c'est comme une recette : faut savoir bien doser… (Conscience : Explique moi pourquoi tu rates même du pudding, alors ??? Umbre : La ferme ! (assomme sa conscience)) Le prochain OS en question est publié dans mon recueil d'OS, il s'agit de 'Petits verres entre amis'. Si tu vas le lire, j'espère qu'il te plaira… Perso, je préfère 'pour un Flirt' qui me fait rire aux larmes à tout les coups ! loll ! Et pour te renseigner, C'est Draco qui dit cette phrase… me suis bien marré, sur ce moment là aussi ! Andrew, andrew… Le pauvre gars… Crois-moi, il va se faire… éclater… (Umbre éclate d'un rire satanique et note dans son agenda mental de rappeler cette phrase le chapitre venu…) Voui, le chef était obligé de les mettre ensemble et je suis sûre qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu comprendras très bien… Du jaune et oui ! Ce type n'a aucun goût, sauf vis à vis de son choix de petit ami… (Harryyyy… (bave)). Si je comprends bien, Harry et Draco recevraient tout deux une baffe… D'une certaine manière, ça les rapprocherait… Voilà une idée à bien garder… Je ne suis pas méchante, je suis une auteur mangeuse de review ! Avoue que je choisis bien mes arrêts ??? loll ! M'a bien fait marrer ton petit poème… Même s'il manque des rime avec 77,… Quoi, moi, jamais contente ?? Mais noonnnn ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Merci encore et bisous ! Et vi, t'es la première a avoir review !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Maieuh ! Encore des lecteurs en moins… Je vais finir par ne plus perdre me temps à publier, vu que tt le monde semble le lire… TT ça donne envie d'aller dans une office de tourisme de savoir qu'à peine partie, on sera la risée des employé… loll ! Mais bon, c'est pareil partout ! Perso, je déteste les langues, alors… C'est pas la dedans que je travaillerais ! lol ! Je suis contente que cette histoire t'ait plue, en tout cas, bien qu'un peu triste que tout le monde, pratiquement, connaissent la fin…

**Lyrathena :** Bah, il ne peut deviner ce que Dray lui réserve… Même moi, j'ignorais ce que Draco lui réservait au moment où j'écrivais l'histoire… Enfin, je l'ai vite décidé… La suite, chaque vendredi ! Patience !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Z'êtes en vacances ?? Beuh, c'est pas juste ! Andrew se dit avec ou à la fin,… Et vi, Draco, c'est super sorcier ! Rien ne lui résiste ! loll

**Ange gryffon :** La suite de c de c avance, patience. Ce n'est pas en réclamant que vous l'aurez plus vite, mais en évitant de m'en parler… J'ai déjà une personne qui se charge toutes les minutes de m'en parler, à la fin, ça me saoule !

**Onarluca :** J'espère que tu te débloqueras et je te remercie de reviewer à chaque fois, c'est très gentil ! Bisous !

**Anya et Xeres :** Je suis pas dans une crise de sadisme, là, c'est encore gentil. Je vous réserve tous bien pire par le futur ! J'ai commencé à lire la fic que tu m'as conseillé et j'aime bien, c'est vraiment très bien ! A la prochaine…

**Sasha Krum :** Va pas spécialement être intéressante, mais instructive, en tout les cas… Merci pour ta review…

**Tiayel :** loll ! En vérité, j'étais morte de rire devant ta review ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu as survécu… Moi, mon fou rire démoniaque ne m'a pas tu ! loll !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Si si, j'en doute ! loll ! Mes pseudos te font encore peur ??? Ptdr !

**LolieShing :** Bah, tu n'as qu'à me commenter chaque chapitre en détail ! loll !! Non, non, je suis pas exigeante, je le jure ! Ma journée d'anniversaire était génial. Merci pour ta review !

**Louloute :** Nan, Dray sera pas méchant… J'espère que ça te plaira qd même !

**Greeneyes :** Le voilà enfin, ce cher Draco !

**Mystick :** Et vi, le pauvre ryry n'a pas de chance… enfin, pour l'instant ! Merci pour ta review !

**Tiffany Shin :** Harry et Draco volant par dessus les nuages sur une catapulte géante… Mouahahahaha… Me fait marrer d'imaginer ça !

**Vif d'or :** T'inquiète, Draco aime bien pêcher et il va essayer de ferrer le joli macro qu'est Harry pour le sortir dans la mer de déprime… loll ! La voilà, cette rencontre !

**Clem :** Merci ma chtite Clem ! Dray a survécu ??

**Pithy :** J'espère que la suite te plaira… Pis t'inquiète pas pour Harry… ça s'arrangera ! ;)

**Lunenoire :** Voilà la rencontre…

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Va se passer plein de chose ! loll ! Ce que Dray dessine sur la feuille ?? Je pense que les chapitres suivant te renseigneront bien ! Patience ! Si tu ne devine pas après quatre chap, préviens-moi ! Mais te connaissant, tu sauras !

**Mi-ange mi-démon : **Merci pour ta review et pas grave pour le retard. J'espère que la suite te plaira tt autant !

**Mynwab :** Merci bcp. J'espère que le reste te plaira.

Et voilà… Ai été rapide et j'ai pas très bien répondu, mais je suis fatiguée. Bye bye.

############################################################################

Chapitre 3 : Quand les exilés sont de retour.

La soirée arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry qui dut retourner chez lui, se laver, se trouver des vêtements et les enfiler en tentant vainement de ne pas créer des catastrophes tant il était angoissé. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdue.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva la maison vide, comme Ron le lui avait dit et il fut légèrement dépité de constater que ces amis n'avaient même pas jugé bon de lui laisser une note pour le prévenir de leur retour. Grognant, il voulut aller se laver et tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se glisser dans la baignoire. Par un mauvais coup du sort, les barres métalliques l'aidant habituellement à se soulever de son fauteuil pour aller dans le baquet glissaient énormément et Harry finit la tête à l'envers, empêtré dans ses jambes avec la moitié de l'eau du bain à terre.

Quand il se fut lavé et qu'il eut essuyé la salle de bain ainsi que lui-même, Harry avait eu le temps de s'attraper un rhume et il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer à tout bout de champ. Une fois dans sa chambre, il chercha frénétiquement après une tenue convenable et avec un minimum de couleur, mais il ne trouva que des robes noirs sans style festif. Agacé, il dut péniblement se résoudre à aller voir dans les affaires de Ron, mais il décréta après dix minutes qu'il y avait décidément trop de couleurs... Désespéré, il faillit se résoudre à appeler Andrew quand il se souvint de la tenue de cérémonie qu'il avait mis au mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis. Roulant rapidement vers sa chambre, il se retrouva à farfouiller dans son placard avec acharnement. Il retrouva enfin la robe qu'il cherchait et la sortit. Il s'agissait d'un très beau vêtement fait de soie. Longue, la robe recouvrait totalement les jambes du sorcier la portant et sa couleur passait du noir au bleu nuit selon le jeu des lumières. De légères pierres transparentes étaient accrochées aux manches et au col, si bien qu'on aurait dit, parfois, que des étoiles scintillaient ici et là. Harry se souvenait d'avoir commandé une robe si longue pour couvrir ses jambes encore bandées...

L'enfiler fut une toute autre histoire, il eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler et la déchirer tant il s'énervait. Sa chute dans la baignoire lui avait mit les nerfs à vif et la robe n'arrangeait vraiment rien, car elle s'obstinait à ne pas se mettre convenablement. Quand Harry parvint enfin à disposer le vêtement comme il le voulait, ce fut pour constater qu'il n'avait pas le temps de manger et qu'il devait partir tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas arriver après tout le monde et se faire remarquer.

Ainsi, deux heures plus tard, après avoir accueilli son collègue collant avec froideur et avoir salué le ministre ou autres invités, il se retrouva installé dans une rangée de chaises à écouter Fudge souhaiter la bienvenue aux anciens exilés avec un discours si assommant que le jeune homme se demanda si toutes les autres personnes présentes pensaient sérieusement à en venir à l'homicide, tout comme lui. Enfin, Fudge se tut et fut poliment applaudi. Harry, lui, se contenta d'un simple soupir de soulagement. Morphée lui avait fait de l'œil avec tant d'insistance qu'il avait craint de ronfler bruyamment. Déjà qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer...

« Alors ? dit soudain Andrew, revenu à ses côtés. Que penses-tu de nos petits camarades ? »

Harry lança un regard aux exilés et repéra tout de suite ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux. Il rit en voyant que Pansy Parkinson faisait du charme au ministre qui ne semblait pas indifférent et fut soulagé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'ait encore remarqué.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux, pour l'instant, répondit Harry. On dirait plutôt qu'ils essayent de s'amuser...

- Ouais, répondit Andrew. Et nous devrions en faire autant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry leva la tête vers son collègue avec une expression méprisante sur le visage.

'Je le savais', pensa-t-il.

« Nous sommes là pour travailler, Martins, répondit Harry. Pas pour nous amuser. N'oublie pas ça !

- Ooh, allons, Harry, dit Andrew en lui souriant. Je suis sûr qu'on ne nous reprochera pas de nous distraire un peu...

- Et bien vas te distraire tout seul, lui répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me divertir et encore moins avec Toi, Martins ! Alors fiche-moi la paix ! »

Et sans prêter attention au regard blessé d'Andrew, Harry s'éloigna, roulant aussi vite que possible. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il eut atteint l'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle de réception et regarda par la fenêtre avec lassitude. Andrew reviendrait sûrement à l'attaque plus tard et ça le démoralisait vraiment ! Soufflant pour la vingtième fois de la soirée, Harry faillit crier quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, prêt à envoyer promener son collègue mais toutes ses remarques cyniques restèrent calées dans sa bouche quand il tomba sur le visage beau et souriant de Draco Malfoy. Harry écarquilla les yeux, étonné, et dévisagea son ancien ennemi. Il remarqua tout de suite que le blond était très bien habillé, toujours avec ses robes mélangeant sorcier et moldu et de la même couleur que sur la photo. La différence était que la tenue semblait plus élégante que l'autre.

« Salut Potter, dit presque gaiement Draco. Alors, on est venu me souhaiter la bienvenue ?

- Je suis plutôt venu voir si je pouvais m'arranger pour t'empoisonner dans la soirée, répondit du tac au tac Harry.

- Charmant, Potter, fit remarquer Draco en s'appuyant contre le mur tout près d'Harry. Je suis ravi de voir que je t'ai manqué à ce point.

- Autant qu'un cafard », gronda l'Auror.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et attrapa deux verres de champagne passant sur un plateau au passage.

« Une soirée plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco en tendant une coupe à Harry.

Ce dernier regarda le verre avec hésitation mais le prit finalement.

« À mon retour », trinqua Draco.

Et il avala tout le contenu du verre d'un seul coup, pour finir par regarder Harry d'un air défiant. Le brun plissa les yeux et calla tout le champagne d'une gorgée. Le blond eut un large sourire. Harry se surprit à sourire aussi.

* * *

En fin de compte, la soirée n'était pas si mal. Harry resta tout le temps près de la fenêtre et tout le temps en compagnie de Draco. Ils prirent d'autres verres de champagne, mais burent avec modération malgré tout. Bien entendu, Harry étant Harry, il se montra froid et terriblement cinglant, mais Draco Malfoy n'en fut pas du tout déstabilisé. Bien au contraire, il répondait à Harry avec un calme presque agaçant et lui lançait parfois des remarques égalisant celles du brun. Ils ne parlèrent pas de choses bien précises. En fait, ils s'amusèrent plutôt à commenter les comportements des autres ou, pour Draco du moins, leur tenue.

«... Manque de classe totale, disait le blond après deux heures en regardant un jeune homme danser avec une femme étrange. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils se marieront, auront des enfants qui manqueront de classe également et eux-mêmes se trouveront des époux qui manque de classe et ainsi, dans deux cents ans, le monde magique sera en totale déchéance. Quelle horreur... »

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, ses cheveux blonds tombant un peu sur son visage. Harry, lui, avait porté son regard sur son collègue, s'apercevant que celui-ci lui jetait des petits coups d'œil jaloux.

« Ton petit ami, Potter ? demanda soudainement Draco, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Non, répondit Harry, l'horreur perçant dans sa voix. Ça ne va pas ? Je préférerai embrasser un Détraqueur !

- Ça, ça serait vraiment con, avec ta belle gueule !! On perdrait un spécimen intéressant. Néanmoins, j'avoue que je t'approuve. Il a une sale tête, ce type... »

Et Draco lança un regard froid à Andrew, Harry se disant que, décidément, son ancien rival avait un don pour la modulation des expressions faciales. Puis, soudain, se répétant les phrases de Draco, il répéta :

« Avec ma belle gueule ? »

Draco baissa son regard vers lui, une expression indifférente sur le visage. Un sourire sadique apparut sur le beau visage de l'ancien Mangemort et Draco dit :

« Je me suis trompé, je voulais dire _Bête_ gueule... »

Harry serra les dents et voulut l'envoyer paître quand Andrew arriva devant eux.

« Harry ? fit Andrew d'une voix pincée. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici...

- Tu crois, mais tu n'en es pas sûr, répondit Draco, ne laissant même pas le temps à Harry de parler. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça pour un Auror ! Vous recrutez vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Que veux-tu, il faut bien des crétins à envoyer en première ligne, répondit Harry, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour ennuyer sa sangsue.

- Oui, mais à ce point-là, c'est vraiment inquiétant..., fit remarquer Draco en jaugeant Andrew de la tête au pied. Et aucun goût vestimentaire, bien entendu, fit-il en pinçant le nez. Regarde-moi cette association de couleur !! Est-ce qu'on met une robe bleue quand on a les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns ? Non ! Jamais ! Si tu avais eu les yeux bleus, je ne dis pas, mais l !! Quelle horreur ! »

Harry ricana et tout de suite, Andrew le regarda, le visage brillant de colère. Harry en profita pour l'achever.

« Une horreur ne peut mettre que des choses horribles... »

Andrew serra les dents, son beau visage blêmissant considérablement. Harry, lui, afficha un sourire sardonique et le regarda partir avec une expression presque jubilatoire !

« Libre ! dit-il en renversant la tête en arrière. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes mon sauveur ! »

Draco eut un rire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux et de plonger ses yeux acier dans les siens.

« J'en suis ravi, dit-il. Malheureusement, ton collègue a raison. Du moins pour moi ! Je dois rentrer à mon hôtel avant de me perdre dans... (Il eut un moment d'hésitation, ses yeux brillant soudainement étrangement) ...dans l'alcool. Néanmoins... J'aimerai bien te revoir, Potter... Ou si tu le permets, Harry. Que dirais-tu de déjeuner avec moi demain ? »

Harry en resta cloué sur place (pas qu'il aurait pu partir en sautillant, non plus, mais bon...). Avachi dans son fauteuil, il fixa Draco pendant près de dix minutes. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy, son ancien ennemi et rival, voudrait-il déjeuner avec lui ? Ça sentait le piège à plein nez et Harry retrouva bien vite ses manières cassantes et brusques.

« Désolé, je ne pourrai pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, suivant Harry qui s'était mis à avancer vers la sortie.

- Je... J'ai beaucoup de travail, mentit Harry.

- Menteur, dit aussitôt Draco. Je ne pense pas que tu aies autant de travail que ça ! Tu fuis, tout simplement !

- Pas du tout, répondit vivement Harry.

- Menteur ! chantonna Draco en se mettant devant lui. Déjeune avec moi !

- Non !

- Si ! s'entêta Draco, toujours en souriant. Déjeune avec moi ! ... ... S'il te plait... ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre Draco Malfoy dire 's'il te plait' ?

« Je... Enfin tu..., bégaya Harry. Tu es tombé sur la tête ? demanda-t-il finalement. On t'a empoisonné, tu es malade et bientôt tu vas mourir subitement... Ou encore tu...

- Stop ! s'exclama Draco en riant. Je vais parfaitement bien, Potter ! Je n'ai aucun problème de santé, je veux juste déjeuner avec toi !

- C'est justement ça, ton problème, Malfoy ! Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ! Je pense que tu as trop bu !

- Pas plus que toi, répliqua Draco. Je vais très bien. Autant mentalement que physiquement ! J'essaye juste de trouver quelqu'un pour déjeuner avec moi demain, et je veux que ça soit toi ! Alors ? Déjeuneras-tu avec moi demain ? »

Harry plissa les yeux et scruta le visage de l'ancien Serpentard. Il ne le laisserait pas filer tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit oui et Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas d'attaque à affronter l'entêtement légendaire de Draco Malfoy ! Soupirant, il répondit d'un air douloureux :

« D'accord... »

Draco eut un sourire éblouissant avant de se pencher en avant et de lui tendre poliment la main.

« Alors à demain, Potter, dit-il. Rendez-vous au 'Compatriote' ! C'est un restaurant qui ne se trouve pas très loin du ministère, je ne pense pas que tu auras du mal à le trouver. Au revoir.

- Ouais..., répondit Harry, toujours subjugué d'avoir dit 'oui' à Draco Malfoy et qui plus est, d'avoir passé la soirée avec lui. Au fait, dit-il, le rappelant par ce fait. On... enfin, on s'y retrouve à quelle heure ? »

Harry faillit rougir en prononçant ces mots. 'On se retrouve'... Ça ressemblait presque à une question qu'aurait posée un homme pour un rendez-vous...

« Vers treize heures, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Draco. À demain, Potter... »

Harry acquiesça, les yeux un peu vitreux tandis qu'il regardait Draco Malfoy s'éloigner. Près de la porte, le blond fut accosté par Pansy Parkinson et ils échangèrent quelques phrases en enfilant leur manteau. Draco rit d'un air amusé et quitta la salle, se fondant dans la masse de personnes qui faisait de même. Planté au milieu de la salle, Harry se demanda depuis quand Draco Malfoy était aussi social...

###############################################################################

A la prochaine.


	4. Quand il faut être social

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est légèrement déprimée… : **(gros soupir) bon… Voilà le chapitre 4… N'ai jamais été si heureuse d'avoir 'fini' cette fic, parce que franchement, si j'avais du faire ce chapitre… Vous l'auriez jamais eu ! N'ai plus du tout envie d'écrire… M'enfin, je suppose que ça reviendra bientôt… Demain, même, peut-être… Patience, patience…TT…

**RAR :**

**Onarluca : **Suis bien contente d'apprendre que tu adores ma fic et que tu es presque débloquer ! J'espère que tu passe un bon ét ! Bisous !!

**Jo-hp5 :** Pour la suite de mes autres fics, faudra attendre ! C'est panne sèche d'imagination générale !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Très très peur ?? loll ! Je vais encore mieux le cassé, le Martins, je te le certifie ! Tu comprendras à la fin… Sauf si tu l'as déjà lu en entier… Avec toutes ses personnes qui l'ont fait, je ne sais plus qui a encore des surprises ou pas…

**Saael' :** Merchi beaucoup pour cette review, elle m'a fait très plaisir… C'est si rare, des lecteurs indulgents ! lolll ! C'est vrai qu'on se connaît pas beaucoup… Mais bon, c'est ainsi… (replonge dans son délire : 'ainsi va la vie…' et en ressort aussitôt avant de se mettre à déprimer plus…) Bisous et merci encore !

**Pithy :** Je suis ravie de voir que mon chap trois t'a plu ! C'est aussi un de mes préférés, bien que j'ai un faible pour le 10… Tu verras pourquoi le moment venu ! :D Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Alinemcb54 :** Et vi, Dray est enfin l ! Tu ne doutais quand même pas de son apparition ?? C'est vrai que j'auraii du faire plus lambiné… (air super sadique) mais bon, au moment ou je l'écrivais, j'avais hâte moi-même !! lolll !

**Slipou :** Bonjour ! ça va ? Moi, ça va un peu mieux… Je déprimais un peu avant, me reposant les ultimes questions au sujet de mon avenir du genre : 'veux-tu vraiment faire ses études ? ; ne fais-tu pas une erreur ? ; et si jamais tu n'es pas heureuse dans ton travail ? ; Et si c'était une autre voie qui t'était destinée ?; Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un peu morne, éditrice ?…' et j'en passe… Bref, c'était vraiment casse-pied… Là, je suis dans ma passe : 'Je vous emmerde tous, je vie ma vie et je M'ECLATE !!!! Ce qui n'est pas rassurant car la dernière fois je me suis retrouvée morte bourrée à chercher après la mer alors que je vis bien loin (y'a aussi eut la fois ou j'ai dansé comme une malade dans une soirée… G même fait peur à mes amis qui ont l'habitude de me voir tte calme et réservée… Mouahahahahaa) !!! loll ! Mais bon, ça me permet de garder le morale ! N'ai envie d'une nuit de Folie ! ça tombe bien, dimanche, c'est le 15 août, journée célèbre en Belgique car c'est une journée de fête, de beuverie et.. de danse ! Et je vais pas me gêner !!!!! Nan, tu n'as pas reviewer Oasis et c'est pas bien ! loll ! Faut pas te gêner pour me laisser des reviews à toutes mes fics ! Non seulement parce que tu me fais rire, mais en plus, elles sont bien, tes reviews ! Tu critique, dis ce que tu as aimé.. C'est inestimable, comme review ! A tout les coups, ça fait plaisir de lire ça !! T'as pas reviewer 'Pour un Flirt' non plus ! lolll ! Tu es une très bonne source de nourriture pour les reviews, comme je te l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut ! Bah, moi, ils me distraient, tes poèmes ! je passe mon temps à regarder ce qui ne rime pas ! loll ! Y'a d'ailleurs des fautes en bas… Mais je les dirais pas, je vais finir par te vexer et pis… Rien ne dis que je ferais mieux… loll ! Avec toutes les fics que tu lis, tu n'as pas encore comprit qu'il fallait écarter son clavier en présence de beaux jeunes hommes musclés et terriblement craquant ????? lolll ! Moi, j'ai opté pour un bavoir… C pratique et ça éponge ! Ainsi, le clavier ET les vêtements sont sauf quand j'ai terminé ma lecture ! T'inquiète, va… Draco reviendra… En fait, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, il apparaît dans chaque chapitre… Mais attention, j'ai dit : 'Je crois'… Si y'en a un où il n'y est pas, ne me fusille pas, ça arrive d'oublier !! 'Enchanteresse' ??? Mouais… ça me plait pas beaucoup non plus…. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher…. TT… Pauvre de moi ! Enfin, je file ! Merci pour cette merveilleuse review ! (Tu remarqueras que tu as probablement la plus longues réponses ! Ptdr !)

**Vif d'or :** T'inquiète, en lisant les chapitres situé dans la dizaine, tu n'auras plus du tout pitié d'Andrew ! Je te le certifie !!

**Anya et Xeres :** Malheureusement, je peux te certifier qu'il existe des Andrew dans le monde… Je le sais, j'en ai déjà rencontrer, mais qui n'était pas aussi atteint que lui (tu comprendras à la fin…) Pour ce qui est de la gentillesse de Draco, nous en reparlerons à la fin, car si je te l'explique, je te révèle toute la fic ! lolll ! N'ai pas encore lu la fin de la fic que tu m'as conseillé, manque de temps… Mais bon, j'en trouverai à un moment où un autre ! Mon père ne sers à rien si ce n'est à me faire chiez !!! Cela, je peux te l'assurer !

**Mynwab :** Je suis vache avec Andrew ??? Moi, je trouve que je le suis pas assez !! Enfin, c'est juste mon opinion !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Va se passer plein de choses avec Andrew, crois-moi ! T'as une idée de ce qu'il dessinait ?? C'est quoi ??? (air curieuse) Merchi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plait !

**Kero Vs Sac d'Os :** Pq les autres lecteurs vont être dégoût ?? A cause de la fin ou parce que tu la connais ???

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Mouais, toi, tu reviews, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout mes lecteurs à qui j'en veux bcp ! (boude) m'enfin, on peut pas tout avoir… Correspondance ?? Je l'avais oubliée, cette merde… :s

**Odiss :** Merci !

**Celine.s :** Suis contente que mon Dray te plait ! Bisous.

**Mystick :** Malfoy ne t'a pas invité parce que tu n'étais pas présente à la soirée ??? Et que c un Slash HP/DM… loll !

**Lyna :** Mais si, elle est nul.. Perso, ça me donne envie de gerber, des merdes pareils… Mais bon, j'ai commencé à publier, je vais pas m'arrêter… Quoi que… Merde, tu aimes, now ? Bon… Je vais peut-être continué, alors… (Umbre en déprime, ne pas faire attention… (Note de la conscience…))

**Dianael :** Mpff… encore une revieweuse de moins… Bah, ce qui compte c'est que ça t'ait plu ! Figure-toi que quand j'ai repensé à cette fameuse note ou j'avouais que je me faisais peur, j'ai rit comme une bossue aussi ! Mon père m'a prise pour une tarée !! Tu as lu toutes mes fics ?? Quel courage ! J'aurai pas eu la patience ! Enfin, tu vas me dire, je les ai écrite, mais bon… C vrai que ça serait bien si Ginny finissait avec Harry dans les vrais tomes, mais j'en doute… Surtout depuis la sortie du cinq… Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre… j'espère juste qu'il ne finira pas avec une greluche comme Cho ! Yeurk ! Je hais cette fille !!!! Pour avoir autant d'imagination. ??? Je l'arrose trois fois par jour et je lui mets beaucoup d'engrais ! loll ! L'imagination, c'est comme tout, ça se cultive ! Il faut savoir la travailler un maximum et alors, tu en auras… Crois-moi, ça marche ! Merci pour ta longues review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Lyly :** Loll ! Je suis pas aussi sadique avec mes pauvres persos, quand même ! Quoique… loll !

**Westerly :** Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, au début !!! J'ai sérieusement cru que tu n'aimais pas et que j'allais me faire jeter des pierres… Ai eu du mal à me convaincre de continuer après tout, je suis déjà déprimer, autant ne pas empirer les choses !!! Et je suis touchée de voir ton attachement pour Cœur de Cristal (que j'estime banale, mais bon… Chacun sa façon de voir…) C'est pour moi un plaisir et une sorte d'honneur d'avoir de tes reviews et de savoir que tu aimes mes fics. Merci beaucoup et bisous !

**LolieShing :** Tout le monde bave devant Draco, n'ait pas honte ! loll ! Suis bien contente que tu as aimé, en tout cas… Excuse la précipitation, mais il est 4h47, je commence à ne plus savoir écrire… Qd je pense que j'ai commencé les RAR vers… 1h du matin ! loll ! J'adore aussi l'envoyage sur les roses de ce cher Andrew… Mais Chut, c'est un secret ! Lolll ! Bisous !

###########################################################################

Chapitre 4 : Quand il faut être social…

Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, Harry s'étendit dans son grand lit en souriant. En souriant !! Rien que ce simple fait était extraordinaire, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. D'avoir ri d'Andrew comme il l'avait fait la veille lui avait insufflé l'ultime espoir d'en être débarrassé pendant au moins trois jours. Ce matin-là, Harry fit sa toilette en sifflotant et s'habilla sans grogner d'agacement. Et quand il sortit de sa chambre, il sifflait toujours. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il y trouva une Hermione complètement épuisée.

« Tiens ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée !! Rentrée tard, hier ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard dépité et il éclata de rire. Et son rire résonna dans toute la petite maison. Ron accourut, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'Hermione se levait d'un bond, fixant Harry avec intensité. Remarquant qu'il y avait visiblement un problème, Harry s'arrêta de rire et regarda ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Un souci ? demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oh, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, se précipitant sur lui pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Harry ! »

Déconcerté, le jeune homme regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa meilleure amie pour regarder Ron. Celui-ci affichait un sourire joyeux et murmura :

« Les hormones... »

Harry afficha un regard incrédule avant de regarder Hermione, celle-ci s'écartant de lui tout en séchant ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée, renifla Hermione. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus entendu rire... »

Harry la regarda comme si elle était folle et se tourna de nouveau vers Ron.

« C'est vrai, admit le rouquin. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus entendu rire. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour et, comme pour s'excuser, il sourit.

« Je n'avais pas envie de rire avant », finit-il par dire.

Ron et Hermione se concertèrent du regard puis regardèrent Harry.

« On sait, lui dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à la table. Mais on attendait impatiemment que tu retrouves ta bonne humeur.

- Tu insinues que ma compagnie était désagréable ? demanda Harry d'une voix cassante.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! paniqua Hermione.

- Calme, Chérie, s'exclama Ron qui avait compris le manège de son meilleur ami. Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry te charrie ? »

La bouche ouverte, Hermione regarda alternativement son mari et son ami avant de pousser un 'Oh' outré et de détourner la tête, faisant semblant de bouder.

« Ne fais pas la tête, mon amour, lui dit doucement Ron en lui prenant la main. Ce n'était pas méchant et puis Harry ne faisait que plaisanter gentiment... N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit le concerné. Tu sais bien que je ne me montrerai pas méchant avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Herm' ? »

La jeune femme le regarda et sembla fondre sur place. Elle éclata en sanglot en se jetant de nouveau dans les bras d'Harry.

« Je... suis... désolée de pleurer, renifla Hermione. Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain chaud pour... me calmer un peu ! »

Hermione se leva précipitamment et sortit pratiquement en courant. Harry la regarda quitter la pièce avec un sourire amusé.

« L'accouchement est pour bientôt, dit-il en croisant le regard inquiet de Ron.

- Merlin soit lou ! lui répondit le rouquin. J'ai du mal à supporter ces sautes d'humeur ! Un coup elle est triste, un autre elle rigole ! Je te cajole un quart d'heure puis je te gifle la seconde après... C'est vraiment insupportable ! Enfin, comme tu l'as dit, l'accouchement est pour bientôt. Alors, hier, que te voulait le chef ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Et bien, comme deux de ses Aurors n'étaient pas disponibles, il m'a envoyé accueillir les exilés... »

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il. Il t'a refilé ça ?

- Oui, répondit Harry calmement. Et j'ai passé une excellente soirée !

- Une excellente soirée ? répéta Ron, incrédule. Comment as-tu pu passé une excellente soirée avec _eux_ ?

- Tu fais références aux exilés ? demanda Harry. Et bien, pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai guère parlé avec eux…

- Oh, fit simplement Ron. Mais... Si tu as passé une bonne soirée... Avec qui l'as-tu passé pour qu'elle soit 'excellente' ? »

Harry eut un large sourire amusé qui ne dit rien de bon à Ron.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non, en effet, j'ai du mal ! Si tu n'as pas parlé avec les exilés, je suppose que c'est le collègue qui t'accompagnait... »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas parlé avec les exilés. J'ai dit : 'Pas avec tous' ! Quand au collègue qui m'a accompagné dans cette tâche, tu le connais, il s'agit de ce Cheeeeer Andrew Martins. Et je l'ai envoyé balader dès le début de la soirée ! La personne avec qui j'ai passé la soirée est un homme et un exilé. À toi de deviner qui ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as passé la soirée avec un exilé... ! Qui ?

- Devine, répondit Harry gaiement.

- Fais pas chier Harry ! Dis-moi qui c'est !

- Non ! répondit Harry en croquant dans un toast à la confiture. Devine ! »

Ron serra les dents et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Vue ton exultation, je devine que c'est quelqu'un que je connais. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit tandis qu'il savourait son petit déjeuner.

« Quelqu'un que je connais, résuma Ron. Que je n'aime pas et qui était parmi les exilés... Malfoy ! » fit-il, riant.

Harry pouffa et regarda Ron avec un sourire grandement amusé. Ron blêmit.

« Oh, merde, jura Ron. C'est pas vrai. T'as passé la soirée avec Malfoy ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, riant.

- Attend..., s'étrangla pratiquement Ron. Tu as passé une _Bonne_ soirée avec Malfoy... ??

- Ça va arriver au cerveau dans combien de temps ? plaisanta Harry.

- ARGH ! cria Ron. Tu as pris les répliques de Malfoy !! »

Harry éclata de rire pour la seconde fois de la journée.

* * *

Harry se rendit au ministère en ayant l'impression que tout était merveilleux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression que sa journée allait être la plus belle de toute sa vie. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, Andrew Martins lui faisait la tête. Et en effet, après avoir royalement envoyé balader le ministre de la magie (« Comment allez-vous, Harry ? » « Bien, jusqu'à ce que vous débarquiez... ») Harry rentra dans le quartier des Aurors pour constater qu'Andrew s'était isolé dans son coin de travail, ne laissant dépasser qu'un pan de sa cape, pour bien montrer qu'il était là. Harry aurait bien aimé se glisser discrètement pour y mettre le feu, mais il préféra éviter. Quelque chose lui disait que son patron n'apprécierait pas du tout cette plaisanterie... fumeuse.

S'avançant dans les longs couloirs, il rentra dans son bureau où son regard s'assombrit face au travail qui l'attendait. Un montagne de dossiers avait pris un grand plaisir à immigrer sur son secrétaire, lui prédisant une merveilleuse journée de paperasserie. Soufflant, Harry ferma sa porte derrière lui et se mit aussitôt au travail, sa joie matinale partant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les bla-bla de ses collègues. Quand onze heures trente sonna la pause déjeuner, Harry avait tant de fois passer sa main dans ses cheveux qu'ils semblaient encore plus échevelés qu'habituellement. Ce fut Ron qui vint lui signaler qu'il était temps d'aller manger et alors, seulement, Harry se souvint qu'il devait rejoindre Draco Malfoy dans un restaurant proche. Sortant rapidement de son bureau, Harry manœuvra aussi vite que possible son fauteuil vers les ascenseurs. Malheureusement pour lui, juste avant de rentrer dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, il eut la malchance de tomber sur sa bien détestée sangsue qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Tu sors ? s'étonna Andrew.

- Non, je rentre, marmonna Harry. À ton avis ? »

Andrew se renfrogna, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma pour finir par demander :

« Et où tu vas ? »

Harry lui décocha un regard perçant avant de dire, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres :

« Je vais dîner avec Malfoy... Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai ne pas être trop en retard ! »

Et Harry rentra dans l'ascenseur, laissant derrière lui un Andrew au regard meurtrier. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver le restaurant dont Draco lui avait parlé, celui-ci se trouvant subtilement caché entre un magasin de vêtements pour vieux attardés et une maison en ruine. Le restaurant en lui-même devait être infesté de cafard et mangé aux mites et Harry dut faire preuve d'une volonté extrême pour pousser la porte.

Pourtant, quand il l'eut fait, ce fut l'ébahissement. De riches tapis étaient étendus sur le sol et les murs étaient ornés de luxurieux chandeliers où des bougies diffusaient une petite lumière malgré le fait que de gros rayons de soleil rentraient par les fenêtres faussement cassées. Dans la salle, de nombreuses tables étaient installées, certaines pour trois ou quatre personnes voir plus ou moins. Elles étaient recouvertes de belles petites nappes blanches et les couverts en argent semblaient briller avec le soleil qui tombait dessus. Harry se sentit légèrement étranger à la beauté de la pièce avec son fauteuil aux roues un peu boueuses et ses vêtements de travail. Malheureusement pour lui, avant qu'il ait pu filer en douce, Draco, qui était installé près d'une des fenêtres, le repéra.

« Salut Potter, s'exclama le blond en allant vers lui.

- Salut, marmonna Harry, gêné.

- Oho, je vois que monsieur est encore de bonne humeur, rit le blond en poussant le fauteuil d'Harry en direction de la table. Le déjeuner promet d'être drôle...

- T'insinues quoi, Malfoy ? demanda Harry en glissant de lui-même son fauteuil à la place où Draco avait enlevé une chaise dans son intention.

- Moi, rien, répondit le blond en s'installant. C'est toi qui prends la mouche... »

Harry grogna et Draco pouffa. Il regarda d'un air rêveur le menu après en avoir tendu un à Harry et le brun en profita pour le détailler. Draco Malfoy avait définitivement changé depuis qu'il était parti. Plus grand, plus souriant, voir même plus agréable à vivre, il était toujours vêtu de manière chic, mais cette fois, de manière uniquement moldue, ce qui laissa Harry un peu surpris. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus de gel, mais ça n'empêchait pas ses mèches de revenir vers l'arrière, excepté pour celles qui tombaient mollement dans son cou. Harry pensa fugitivement que cette coupe lui allait terriblement bien et que ces cheveux blonds devaient être très doux. Il rougit brusquement à cette pensée et trouva refuge derrière son menu. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lire les mots qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il sentait pesé sur lui le regard scrutateur de Draco Malfoy et se sentait mal avec ces yeux gris qui le fixaient. Ce fut finalement son ancien ennemi qui, agacé, abaissa le menu derrière lequel Harry était depuis cinq minutes.

« Ne rentres pas dedans, Potter, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Très drôle, Malfoy, grogna Harry en posant calmement son menu sur la table.

- Alors, la journée ? demanda Draco d'un air faussement intéressé. Amusante ?

- Si tu t'en fiches, pourquoi tu poses la question...

- Je ne m'en fous pas, Potter, sinon, je ne poserai pas la question... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un sérieux effrayant pendant près de cinq minutes.

'D'enfer, les yeux, pensa Harry en fixant les onyx de son interlocuteur. C'était quoi, ²ça² ??'

« Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda soudain une voix féminine, interrompant le jeux des regards.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Je prendrai une entrecôte avec un accompagnement de crudité et comme boisson... (il parcourut rêveusement le menu et eut un léger sourire) Un Whisky à la sauce pitiponk... »

La sorcière passant la commande eut un sourire et regarda Draco avec une certaine envie.

« Vous, vous venez d'Amérique, dit-elle en souriant. Il n'y a que les Américains pour boire ce genre de boisson. »

Draco eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers Harry en même temps que la serveuse.

« Heu, fit le jeune homme qui ne savait pas du tout quoi prendre. Une salade et une Biérauveure, non ! Bièraubeurre... »

La jeune femme nota rapidement ce qu'Harry avait commandé en lui faisant un petit sourire gêné. Harry comprit qu'elle avait dû le reconnaître et préféra détourner le regard. Ça aussi, ça avait changé. Maintenant, on ne le reconnaissait pas à la cicatrice, mais au fauteuil... Furieux contre lui-même d'être sorti de son bureau, Harry regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que Draco lui parle, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ? demanda l'homme d'un air curieux.

- Tout va très bien, répondit froidement Harry.

- Je vois bien que non, fit Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry releva la tête et lança un regard éloquent à Draco.

« OK, message reçu cinq sur cinq, fit l'ancien Serpentard. 'Ne pose pas de question si tu ne veux pas de mensonge ou, éventuellement, d'Avada Kedavra'. Et je suppose que tu n'es pas disposé à parler non plus... Je vois que non. Alors c'est moi qui ferai toute la conversation. Savais-tu qu'en Amérique, les Hippogriffes sont les principaux moyens de transport ? Enfin, là où je vivais tout du moins. Je m'en suis acheté un dès que j'ai eu l'argent pour. Le problème reposait sur le permis à passer. Pour une fois, je me suis rendu compte que les enseignements de ce cher Hagrid n'étaient pas si inutiles que ça...

- Malfoy...

- J'ai eu une peur bleue quand je suis monté sur l'un d'eux, mais ça a fini par s'arranger après deux ou trois séances de vol. Par contre, pour le permis, j'ai complètement foiré, je me suis retrouvé en plein dans une ville moldue. Hollywood, je ne sais pas si tu connais... Enfin, heureusement, les services des oubliators sont parvenus à faire croire aux badauds que c'était un effet spécial pour ce que les moldus appellent un film et...

- MALFOY !!! cria Harry, faisant sursauter plusieurs clients dans la salle. Tu te sens bien ?

- Parfaitement, oui, pourquoi ? demanda Draco en lui souriant.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi convivial et bavard de toute ma vie, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est parce que les seules fois où nous nous rencontrions, Potter, c'était pour échanger des insultes… Maintenant, si tu veux bien, revenons-en à mon Hippogriffe... »

Et à l'étonnement d'Harry, pendant tout le déjeuner, Draco Malfoy lui parla des mœurs des sorciers des États-Unis, parvenant même à arracher un sourire à Harry quand il lui expliqua que, aperçu par une petite fille un soir de Noël, il avait dû se faire passer pour le Père Noël et donner un cadeau à ladite fillette. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas et qu'Harry s'aperçut qu'il était en retard à son travail d'un quart d'heure, Draco paya l'addition – Harry se plaignant qu'il voulait payer sa part et Draco lui disant que pour une salade, il n'allait pas en faire tout une montagne – le blond offrit de raccompagner Harry au ministère car il devait justement s'y rendre pour parler affaire. Quand ils furent arrivés dans le hall d'entrée du ministère, Draco s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour Harry. Alors, il plongea son regard acier dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Ai-je réussi à te faire oublier un peu les raisons de ta morosit ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Tu m'as parlé d'Hippogriffe pendant une heure pour me faire oublier… ?

- Pour quelle autre raison ? demanda Draco avec insolence. Fallait bien que l'un de nous deux parle, je n'étais pas là pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée…

- Pourquoi étais-tu l ? demanda Harry tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait pour le laisser entrer.

- Pour déjeuner avec toi, répondit Draco. À ce sujet, ça te dit, demain ? Même heure, Même endroit ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et entra dans l'ascenseur.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je verrai... »

Et les portes se refermèrent sur lui.

###########################################################################


	5. Quand Andrew fait chier…et que Draco s’a...

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est stressée, sur les nerfs, en train de bouffer chaque ongles de sa main… bref, vous avez compris : angoissée ! : **ça sert vraiment encore à quelque chose que je publie cette fic ?? Pratiquement tout le monde l'a lut ! TT… Bon, je suppose qu'il y a des ouis… (optimisme ! loll) Donc, je continue.. reviews, please !

**RAR :**

**Kero Vs Sac d'OS :** Bah, j'aurai pu faire une fin nul… Harry qui saute par la fenêtre avec Andrew… Mouahahahaha… G été tenté, en plus ! loll ! Enfin, je suppose que je me ferai tuer si je faisais ça… Mouahahahaa..

**Onarluca :** Ton chapitre est termin ??? (air de chien affamé) cool ! Alors on l'aura bientôt ???? Enfin, j'avais dit que je me calmais !! (reprend un air sérieux) Contente de voir que tu review encore, malgré ta connaissance de la fic ! Bisous !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Le prochain vient vendredi prochain... loll ! Contente que tu attends… Tu es une des rares !

**Lalouve :** TT… Encore une lectrice en moins ! C'est pas juste ! je n'aurai pas du tout publier sur O&F ! Je ne le ferai plus jamais ! na ! Bah, j'étais déprimé, mais LEDV étant déjà terminé, pas de problème ! loll ! La suite de C de c est enfin sortie ! ça a prit du temps, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

**Lyly :** Je ferai bien une histoire avec Dray, Sev et H ensembles, mais il faut que je concocte et, pour l'instant, je n'ai guère le temps. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu car je n'ai eu que très peu d'avis sur cette fic (vu qu'elle est pas sur ). Merci et bisous.

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Ce que Dray dessinait sera rapidement éclairé, patience… En fait, je pense que tu as du le deviner avec le contenu de ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est d'Andrew, patience, tu le sauras bientôt ! Merchi pour ta review et gros bisous à toi !

**Ccilia :** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!! Je ne sais pas si tu passeras ici aujourd'hui ou si tu as reçu ma carte de Yahoo… Dans tout les cas, je vais t'envoyer un mail avant de monter regarder la tél ! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais reçu le commentaire que j'avais tant espérer, donc, je me doutais que tu ne l'avais pas lu ! Œil-De-Nuit, c'est le meilleur ! loll !!! Allez, je file ! Encore bisous !

**Vif d'or :** C'est vrai que Dray est trop bien ! Même si parfois, on ne le reconnais pas.. Enfin, il a mûri et grandit, c'est normal ! Bisous !

**LolieShing :** Et me voilà maintenant super énervée…. Semblerait que l'école soit pas importante… Que le ménage de la maison importe plus… Donc, je n'ai plus à étudier, plus à m'inquiéter des examens que je vais passer dans moins de deux semaines… Géniale ! Je vais devenir chômeuse en puissance… SDF… Enfin.. Calme… Je respire, tout va bien… Je ne vais absolument pas sortir un couteau tranchant pour aller tuer mon père… Nooonnn… Pas du tout…(sors un couteau mais le range péniblement en se répétant qu'un homicide est interdit par la loi et qu'il n'y a pas internet en prison). Contentons-nous de répondre à la review et oublions le pachyderme qui est dans le salon et qui m'a énerver… C'est vrai que répondre aux RAR n'est pas une tâche aisée, surtout quand tu es énervée et que tu dois essayer de te calmer de crainte de ressasser sans arrêt ce qui t'as mit en pétard (dixit ce que j'ai fait plus haut ! loll) La réaction d'Hermione m'a beaucoup amusé aussi ! En outre, comme j'ai toujours vu Hermione avec un caractère bien trempé, je me suis fait un plaisir de la faire rire et pleurer à tout va à cause de sa grossesse ! C'était hilarant ! loll ! Loll ! Si tu t'endors sur ton clavier, faut le pousser un peu ! Ainsi, pas de trace ! ptdr ! Merci pour cette review ! Bonne nuit en retard ou en avance !

**Slipou :** Bonsoir chez moi ! Loll ! Chez toi, je ne sais pas, vu que je ne peux deviner à quel moment tu lis ça… Enfin, peu importe… Mes questions, je les ai mises momentanément de côt ! Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je me demande, c'est : Je prends un couteau, une hache ou une arme à feu, pour tuer mon père ??? loll ! Il m'en a encore fait voire de toute les couleurs et je le supporte vraiment de moins en moins ! (gros soupir) quand je pense que j'ai encore six voir sept ans à supporter cet enfoi…. Passons. Bah, c'est des choses qui arrive d'oublier de review ! Moi-même, ces derniers temps, j'arrête pas… Appelons ça de la distraction ! Cool, tu ne me fusilleras pas ! C déjà une personne de moins à craindre ! loll ! Non, Enchanteresse, je préfère pas… yeurk ! Par contre, Diablesse, ça me va ! ptdr ! Comme quoi, faut pas désespérer pour me contenter ! Moi j'aurai préféré être à la place d'Harry pour le chapitre 10…. Tu comprendras le moment venu… (bave) J'aurai bien mit le feu à la cape d'Andrew mais le but de la fic était que ça fasse un tantinet : vie difficile et approximativement normale et non 'vie difficile et complètement délirante'… Enfin… Tu peux toujours t'imaginer la scène dans ta tête… C hilarant, je te jure !! loll ! Le resto n'existe pas… Il est tout droit sorti de ma petite tête échevelée un matin d'hiver… Mais c'est un restaurant qui, s'il existait, serait un de mes endroit préfér ! Comme je l'imagine, il est trop bien ! loll ! Y'a mieux comme description de Draco, crois-moi…. (Chap 10 !! Bave) Pauvre chat… J'espère qu'il va bien… Moi, c'est ma chienne qui est perturbé… Avec mes rires sadique, mes exclamation du genre : 'I'M THE BEST' ou encore 'OUI !!! JE VAIS TOUS LES FAIRE STRESSER… MOUAHAHAHAHA'…. Oui, bon, passons ! lol ! (Y'a aussi : 'Vache, c'est trop nuuuuul !') Moi aussi, je veux un père noël version Draco comme cadeau ! loll ! Je pense pas que ça sera faisable, mais bon… On peut toujours rêver ! Tu sais, la fic en elle-même fait 59 pages et j'ai réussi à diviser ça en 13 chapitres… Donc, forcément, c'est court ! loll ! Cette fois, tout rimait dans ton petit poème ! loll ! Allez, je file ! Gros bisous à la gentille Slipou !

**Mystick :** Bah, contente de t'avoir fait rire ! loll ! Allons, ne soit pas jalouse d'Harry comme ça… Il a de la veine et pis c tout ! loll !

**Mynwab :** Oh, Harry est désiré et par beaucoup de personne… Mouahahahaha… (air sadique à cause de la suite).

**Cacile :** J'avais prévenu, pourtant, que je publierai cette histoire tout de suite après c de c !… Enfin soit… Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Et puis tu review si rarement que, quelque soit la fic ou la grandeur de la review, ça fait tellement plaisir que ton absence est pardonnée ! T'inquiète, Andrew va voler et rater l'atterrissage… PTDR ! Tu comprendras au chapitres 11… Ou 12 ?? Peu importe ! Ron n'est pas au courant pour le déjeuner, mais ça ne saurait tarder… En fait, il me semble que c'est dans ce chapitre que… Peu importe ! Et non, je ne sais pas ce que raconte mes chapitres et oui, je n'en ai pas honte ! loll ! Vi vi, c'est bien un Harry/Draco et non un Harry/Andrew… Yeurk ! Je plaindrais Harry s'il devait finir avec_… ça_ ! Vi, tu as la suite ce week-end et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle te plaira ! Une de tes questions est résolue dans ce chapitre… Pour les deux autres, je vais te répondre direct, car ce n'est pas dit : La serveuse va cesser de dévisager Harry quand, jaloux, Draco va lui envoyer son verre de whisky à la tête… Et Harry prendra un verre de Whisky sauce pitiponk pour fêter l'ouverture de tu verras quoi à la fin de l'histoire… Il en a été mort bourrée, au grand amusement de Draco… loll ! Bisous à toi et merci pour la review !

**Alinemcb54 :** Loll ! C'est vrai que c'est marrant, Dray en dragueur ! ça me fait toujours rire quand je relis ça ! Surtout vers le chap 7… ou 8 ?? Peu importe ! Merci d'être patiente et bisous !

**Aileen :** Je te remercie, c'est très gentil. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon inspiration va super bien !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** C'est sûre qu'Andrew va voler… Dans tout les sens du terme ! loll ! Dommage pour l'atterrissage raté… (air angélique qui ne trompe personne…) Bah, c'est très simple : Draco s'est lancé un sortilège d'illusion et paf ! la fillette a confondus ! loll !! Bisous et merci pour la review !

**Pithy :** lol ! Tout le monde veut un père Noël Draco Malfoy mais je vous rappelle que la nuit de Noël est courte, faudra vous mettre d'accord sur l'horaire… Surtout que je l'ai déjà pendant quatre heures cette nuit là… Quoi ? Comment ça, c'est injuste ?? Mais non, voyons…. Ptdr !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Je ne râle pas sur les lecteurs, voyons… Quelle idée ! Je râle sur moi, sur mon père et sur plein de chose, mais jamais sur les lecteurs… Enfin.. Presque ! loll ! Tu as lu C de c ? Tu sais qu'il y a une suite ? Quoi ? de la pub ?? Noonnn… loll ! Merci pour les compliments et bisous !

**Saaeliel :** Kikoo toi ! Mais je réponds toujours surtout aux 'fidèles', je vais dire… C'est vrai que c'est dure de choisir son futur métier en pensant qu'on fera ça toute notre vie… Perso, je vais essayer d'être écrivain, ainsi… Si je gagne plein d'argent comme JKR, je mets le boulot de côt ! loll ! Même si je pense que je chercherai un travail quand même ! rester toute la journée à la maison me semble trop pénible ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry… tout s'arrangera pour lui… Parce que je n'aime pas non plus qu'il soit trop malheureux ! Pour ce que tu veux savoir, ça se fera peu à peu dans la fic ! Courage, il n'y a que 13 chapitre et on en est au cinquième… L'était très bien, ta review, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bisous !!

**Lunenoire :** Merchi pour les reviews.

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Quand Andrew fait chier…et que Draco s'acharne.

Harry arriva aux quartiers des Aurors avec de quoi penser. Draco Malfoy devenant social, convivial, bavard, et distrayant... Comme quoi, tout arrivait, mais un changement aussi subi de son ancien ennemi ne lui semblait pas normal.

'Je dirai plutôt que c'est louche…' se dit l'Auror en s'avançant vers son bureau.

« Où étais-tu ? fit soudain la voix d'Andrew.

- Il m'a semblé te l'avoir dit en partant, grogna Harry en entrant dans son bureau et en essayant de refermer sa porte sur le nez de son collègue.

- Tu es en retard, l'accusa Andrew.

- Désolé, papa, fit Harry en s'installant et en prenant l'un de ses dossiers.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, » s'exclama Andrew en le forçant à relever la tête.

Harry tressaillit en croisant le regard de son collègue. Jamais Andrew n'avait paru aussi menaçant. Légèrement effrayé, Harry frappa sa main et recula son fauteuil.

« C'est toi qui ne dois pas me parler comme ça, fit Harry d'une voix froide et menaçante. Pour qui tu te prends ? Sors de ce bureau.

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as fait..., cria presque Andrew.

- Je ne te dirai rien du tout, Martins, dit Harry, de plus en plus en colère. Sors de mon bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? tonna Andrew. Un retard si grand de ta part n'est pas normal, j'exige des explications !

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te fournir, Martins. C'est ma vie privée et que je sache, tu ne fais pas partie de celle-ci. Maintenant sors, je ne le redirai plus. »

Andrew n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour sortir.

« Sors, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. TOUT DE SUITE !! »

Andrew lui envoya un regard qui effraya encore plus Harry mais finit par sortir. Aussitôt, Harry ferma magiquement sa porte et la scella le plus fort possible. Harry resta enfermé toute la journée dans son bureau, classant les rapports qu'il recevait magiquement. Ce fut Ron qui vint lui signaler, en frappant courageusement à sa porte que la journée était finie. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas croiser à nouveau Andrew.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Ron. Tu es tout pâle... »

Les Aurors présents dans l'ascenseur le regardèrent. Harry se sentit un peu gêné mais afficha un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami.

« Ça va, Ron, répondit-il. Un peu trop travaillé, je crois... »

Les Aurors rirent avec amusement mais Harry ne se sentit pas le courage de les imiter. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de quelqu'un qu'il ne l'avait eu d'Andrew.

* * *

Le lendemain, cependant, ce fut pire. Quand Harry arriva à son bureau, il sut tout de suite qu'on l'avait fouillé. Les dossiers n'étaient plus à la même place de même que son écritoire. Énervé, le jeune homme passa son temps à vérifier que rien ne manquait. Quand il eut fini, il s'installa et prit son premier rapport. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. La porte s'ouvrit et Andrew entra, claquant derrière lui le montant de bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ? fit Harry, tenant sa baguette bien serrée dans sa poche.

- Je suis venu te donner mon rapport au sujet de la soirée des exilés », répondit Andrew en s'approchant du bureau et en lui tendant le dossier.

Harry tendit la main pour le prendre et poussa un cri d'horreur quand Andrew la lui saisit et le tira brusquement vers lui, l'arrachant à son fauteuil.

« Je t'interdis de revoir Malfoy, gronda-t-il.

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Martins », riposta Harry posant soigneusement sa baguette entre les deux yeux de son persécuteur.

Andrew recula, blêmissant. Il lâcha Harry qui retomba durement dans son fauteuil, mais garda son collègue en joug.

« Sors d'ici, Martins, cria presque Harry. Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter. »

Andrew recula mais lança un regard qui en disait long à Harry. Le brun tressaillit mais serra un peu plus sa baguette. Quand Andrew sortit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. On le prenait déjà pour un handicapé – et c'était ce qu'il était, dans un sens – mais il n'irait pas pleurnicher dans les bras des autres. Harry ramena la main qu'Andrew avait prise et la serra contre lui. Il regarda un hématome qui apparaissait doucement sur son poignet.

'Fils de Mangemort, grogna-t-il. Il a serré fort...'

Un sentiment d'injustice étreignit le cœur d'Harry.

'Foutues jambes', marmonna-t-il en lui-même.

Il fit glisser sa chaise au centre de son bureau fermé à clef et resta planté là à contempler ses jambes inertes. Il en prit une et la souleva pour mettre son pied au sol et réitéra le mouvement avec la seconde. Il tenta de se mettre debout. D'ordonner à ses jambes de réagir et de le porter. Mais il ne fit que tomber à terre. Pendant toute la matinée, Harry resta couché au sol à regarder son plafond, à penser à tous ces souvenirs qui lui remplissaient la tête. Lui, sur son éclair de feu, fendant le ciel à la recherche du vif d'or. Ron, Hermione et lui en train de courir dans les couloirs parce qu'ils étaient en retard en potion... Il versa bien des larmes pour la vingtième fois de sa vie. Mais il ne bougea pas. Ce ne fut que vers midi, quand Ron vint taper à sa porte pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner qu'il se mit péniblement en position assise. Il s'était accordé trois heures pour pleurer, c'était bien assez. Il devait maintenant retourner à son travail. S'installant, Harry pensa furtivement que Draco ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais lui parler après le lapin qu'il allait délibérément lui poser...

* * *

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, il avait de nouveau essuyé une tentative d'Andrew et cette fois, il lui avait envoyé un maléfice de jambe en coton. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il trouva la maison vide en rentrant et une note sur la table. La saisissant, il s'étonna de ne lire qu'une simple phrase :

_'Ramène tes fesses à l'hôpital !'_

Harry resta bloqué sur la phrase un long moment avant de comprendre et de transplaner aussitôt à Ste Mangouste. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour attraper un guérisseur et lui demander où se trouvait Hermione Weasley. On lui répondit bien vite et Harry se précipita vers les ascenseurs de l'hôpital. Arrivé dans le couloir des naissances, Harry fit glisser son fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait désignée et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour vous, dit-il en voyant Ron et Hermione dans un coin de la pièce décorée d'une multitude de couleur.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Viens vite !! »

Harry accéléra et arriva près du lit d'Hermione qui tenait contre elle un petit tas de couverture rose.

« Harry, dit Hermione en lui tendant le petit cocon, je te présente Eléanore Weasley... »

Harry sourit et prit tendrement la petite fille. Il regarda le petit visage rouge qui dormait paisiblement en suçant son pouce.

« Quand est-elle née ? demanda Harry, ému.

- Il y a trois quarts d'heure, répondit Hermione.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, dit Ron en grimaçant. Mais j'étais si inquiet que je suis parti du bureau en oubliant ma baguette magique ! »

Harry rit et contempla de nouveau la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Elle est superbe, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi jolie petite fille ! »

Hermione et Ron sourirent d'un air amusé.

« Harry, dit doucement Hermione en souriant d'un air un peu gêner. Tu n'oublies pas que tu es son parrain ? »

Harry sourit et tendit sa filleule à son meilleur ami qui la prit avec vénération.

« Je viens de l'apprendre, mais non, je ne l'oublierai pas », répondit Harry.

Les trois amis se sourirent.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva à son travail le lendemain, ce fut légèrement plus joyeux. Il avait passé toute la soirée avec sa filleule et ses deux meilleurs amis à parler de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour l'arrivée de la petite fille. Harry s'était finalement proposé de déménager, mais Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé.

« Et où irais-tu vivre ? avait-elle dit d'un air agacé. Non, Harry, il n'en est pas question. Du moins pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas atteint ses un an et que tu n'auras pas trouvé un logement convenable ! »

Ainsi Harry avait-il dû battre en retraite et les deux parents avaient convenu d'installer la petite dans leur propre chambre. Harry eut un léger sourire quand il entra dans son bureau en repensant à la tête de Ron quand Eléanore avait pleuré pour la première fois de toute la force de ses poumons.

« On va devoir supporter ça chaque nuit ?? » avait demandé le rouquin d'un air effaré.

Et ils avaient tous les trois éclaté de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? fit la voix dangereusement proche d'Andrew, ramenant Harry à la réalité.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, gronda Harry, perdant son sourire aussitôt.

- Harry, commença Andrew.

- Tais-toi, ordonna Harry. Et sors d'ici !

- Mais nous devrions...

- Je me fous de ce que nous devrions faire, cria Harry. Sors d'ici ! »

Andrew, ronchon, finit par s'exécuter et Harry voulut fermer sa porte à clef, mais une main l'en empêcha. Sans tenir compte de ses grognements, la dame du courrier entra et lui donna ses lettres avec un regard haineux.

'Homophobe', pensa Harry en la regardant sortir.

Le jeune homme farfouilla dans ses lettres, la plupart étant des publicités sans importance qui finirent dans la poubelle. Mais bien vite, une enveloppe capta son attention. Sur le devant était écrit :

_À Harry Potter, _

_Bureau du contrôleur des rapports, _

_Quartiers des Aurors. _

Étonné, Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut, son cœur battant plus vite à chaque mot.

_Harry, _

_J'ai été très peiné hier en voyant que tu ne viendrais pas déjeuner en ma compagnie. J'avoue prendre un grand plaisir à nos petits rendez-vous – même si nous n'en avons eu qu'un pour l'instant – et j'espère de tout cœur que tu seras présent aujourd'hui. Je t'attendrai à la même heure et au même endroit qu'hier en espérant t'y voir et cela, tous les jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. _

_Bien amicalement, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Harry fixa la lettre pendant plus de dix minutes, n'en revenant tout simplement pas. Draco venait de lui écrire et de lui dire que, malgré le lapin qui lui avait posé la veille, il l'attendrait et cela, chaque jour s'il le fallait.

'Il est décidément trop... bizarre', pensa Harry en fixant l'élégante écriture de son ancien ennemi.

Pourquoi tant d'acharnement à le voir ? Pourquoi autant de gentillesse de la part de Malfoy ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ? N'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de lui courir après ? Harry devint rouge à cette pensée. Non, bien sûr que non ! Draco ne lui courait pas après. Il voulait juste déjeuner avec lui tous les jours.

'Mais pourquoi ??? Pourquoi bon sang ?' s'énerva Harry, fixant toujours la lettre.

Étant donné que le mieux était d'aller directement poser la question au principal intéressé, Harry en déduit qu'il devait aller déjeuner avec Draco. Cependant, un frisson le secoua. Andrew ne le laisserait pas faire. Pas sans une crise et peut-être des sortilèges... Il était assez fou pour ça !

'Par Merlin, pensa Harry. Je suis un Auror, bon sang. Pas un trouillard !!'

Décidé, le jeune homme se mit au travail, essayant d'ignorer le tremblement de ses mains tandis qu'il concoctait ses rapports. Le temps sembla filer démesurément vite, si bien que quand l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Harry crut qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il avait l'impression que seulement une demi-heure s'était écoulée entre son arrivée et le moment où le déjeuner avait surgi. Déglutissant douloureusement, Harry fit tourner son fauteuil et alla décrocher son manteau qu'il enfila. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et sortit, essayant d'ignorer le regard d'Andrew qui s'était posé sur lui dés qu'il était sorti. Il roula aussi vite que possible vers les ascenseurs et fut l'un des premiers à y arriver. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Harry avait encore le regard fou d'Andrew devant les yeux et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Énervé contre lui-même de s'effrayer pour si peu, Harry sortit une fois arrivé à l'Atrium en poussant un soupir de soulagement qui fit tourner quelques têtes surprises vers lui. Un peu gêné de temps d'attention, Harry s'empressa de sortir, plissant un peu les yeux faces à la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il conduisit rapidement son fauteuil vers le restaurant, traversant prudemment la route sous les regards distraits de certains passants. Arrivé face au restaurant, Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil à la table qu'il avait occupé avec Draco. Il était là. Habillé de blanc, calme, il feuilletait négligemment un dossier épais, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Avec un crayon qu'il tenait en main, il rayait certaines choses qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir en poussant un soupir mécontent. Fatigué de l'observer de loin, le jeune Auror décida de rentrer, non sans sentir son cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

Quand il poussa la porte du restaurant, il sut tout de suite que le regard de son ancien ennemi était fixé sur lui. Il rougit légèrement, mais donna son manteau à la jeune serveuse sans regarder Draco. Alors, enfin, quand son regard croisa celui du blond, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et son estomac se tordre. Dans la lumière du soleil, entièrement vêtu de blanc, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais paru plus beau. Harry eut une vision fugace de lui marchant aux côtés de Draco, tous deux se regardant d'un air tendre. Mais l'illusion disparut quand il se rendit compte que, pour avancer, il devait rouler et non marcher. Se renfrognant, Harry s'approcha de la table en évitant le regard de Draco. Il remarqua tout de suite que la chaise qui l'aurait normalement gênée avait été enlevé exprès à son intention et ne s'en sentit que plus mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait plus été aussi gentil avec lui depuis des années.

« Heureux que tu sois venu, fit Draco d'une voix fatiguée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête. Pourquoi tiens-tu à tout prix à déjeuner avec moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Draco le regarda un instant, pensif. Harry se sentit bien vite gêné sous ce regard scrutateur, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Le silence régna entre eux un long moment.

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ? » demanda Draco en lui souriant doucement.

Harry hocha négativement de la tête, le cœur battant. Draco ricana.

« Et bien, Harry, tu es la seule des personnes que je connaisse qui accepte de me parler sans m'insulter ou qui n'est pas en prison.. ! »

Harry resta figé un cours instant avant de sourire, puis de rire. Draco le regarda d'un air étrange puis rit à son tour. Ils se regardèrent en pouffant et finirent par retrouver leur calme, le silence revenant entre eux. La même serveuse que la veille vint leur rendre visite et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. Une fois de plus, Harry commanda une simple salade tandis que Draco demandait un plat dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler : du poulet à la moambe. Quand la serveuse fut partie, Draco appuya sa tête sur ses deux mains et plongea ses yeux onyx dans ceux d'Harry, celui-ci gigotant un peu sur sa chaise.

« Alors ? demanda Draco. Que deviens-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ? »

Harry le fixa un cours instant avant de répondre, d'une voix un peu froide :

« Pas grand-chose. Je m'amuse à clôturer de stupides rapports d'Aurors qui ne savent pas écrire dans un bureau de plus en plus moche… Et…

- Tu vis seul ? l'interrompit Draco.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je suis chez Ron et Hermione. »

Les yeux du blond brillèrent bizarrement à ces mots.

« Et toi ? demanda Harry. Que deviens-tu ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire.

« Et bien, j'ai été exilé en Amérique où j'ai dû recommencer ma vie... ça n'a pas été simple. J'ai fréquenté longtemps les bas-fonds du pays avant de m'élever au noble rang de styliste…

- Styliste ? répéta Harry, étonné.

- Oui, répondit Draco. J'ai toujours adoré tout ce qui étaient vêtements… Dés que j'ai eu assez d'argent pour m'acheter un bout de tissu et un appartement miteux, je me suis proposé pour faire partie d'une boîte sorcière et peu connue. J'ai révolutionné leur style en y faisant des vêtements moldus et sorciers. Ils sont rapidement devenus célèbres et quand j'ai eu suffisamment d'argent, j'ai racheté l'affaire. Et là, tout a commenc »

La voix de Draco vibrait d'excitation à peine contenue. Souriant, le jeune homme expliquait sa vie avec un plaisir visible et Harry se surprit à le trouver plus beau. La serveuse vint leur apporter leur repas tandis que Draco expliquait comment le monde magique américain l'avait harcelé pour qu'il fasse toujours plus de nouveaux vêtements et comment toutes les personnes de haut rang étaient fières de dire que leurs tenues venaient de 'Chez Monsieur Malfoy'.

« On me considère comme le roi de la mode, ce qui est très flatteur, surtout dans un pays comme l'Amérique, expliqua Draco en piquant dans son poulet. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais autorisé à revenir en Angleterre, j'ai été transporté de joie ! C'est l'occasion parfaite pour lancer mon affaire en Europe.

- Tu vise l'international ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit gaiement Draco. C'est pour cette raison que je dois souvent me rendre au ministère. Il m'a fallu négocier longtemps avant d'avoir la permission de commercer et d'acheter un local. Mais Madame Guipure m'a soutenue.

- Vous avez conclu un accord commercial ?

- Oui, dit Draco, souriant. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais elle a très vite compris que c'était dans son intérêt. Si elle m'avait considéré comme rival, elle se serait retrouvée sur la paille. Selon un sondage, ma marque serait déjà utilisée par certains jeunes sorciers étant partis en vacances dernièrement… Je ne tarderai pas à être connu ! »

Harry sourit, mangeant le reste de sa salade. Il regarda le poulet de Draco d'un air perplexe. Le blond avait littéralement dévoré son plat.

« J'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer dans le tissu…

- J'avais du mal aussi, avoua Draco. Mon père m'aurait tué si j'avais émis l'hypothèse de devenir couturier… Parce que pour lui, c'était déshonorant. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part et comme c'était la meilleure chose que je savais faire, je me suis lancé dedans. À présent, je ne touche même plus aux aiguilles. J'ai mes propres ouvriers qui se démènent pour refaire mes croquis. Même si parfois, j'insiste pour faire certaines tenues moi-même. Notamment celles que je porte. »

Harry jeta un regard critique à la tenue moldue blanche que Draco portait. Il s'agissait d'une chemise impeccable aux manches un peu évasées, lui donnant ainsi un léger air sorcier. Quand au pantalon, il était normal, si ce n'est sa blancheur et le fait que les deux poches sur le côté étaient faites spécialement pour des baguettes.

« Pas mal, admit Harry.

- Merci, répondit Draco. C'est ma dernière création. Je dois la présenter demain à mes 'collègues'.

- Ah ? demanda Harry. Ils sont ici ?

- Oh, non, fit Draco en riant. Ils sont en Amérique. Je pars ce soir même les retrouver.

- Ah », fit simplement Harry, sentant sa gorge se nouer désagréablement.

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre eux et Harry détourna son regard, jouant distraitement avec sa salade.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

- Hu ? fit Harry. Oh, non, tout va bien... Il est juste fort tard et… Je vais encore me faire hurler dessus… »

Draco garda un visage impassible. Harry fit rouler son fauteuil et s'éloigna.

« Ne peux-tu pas rester encore un peu ? demanda Draco, se levant.

- Non, répondit sèchement Harry. Je vais vraiment être trop en retard.

- Je vais te raccompagner…

- Non, interrompit Harry. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Mais…

- Au revoir ! »

Harry transplana, sans même prendre la peine de récupérer son manteau.

* * *

* * *


	6. Quand Harry prend des vacances et que Dr...

**

* * *

Auteur :** Umbre77 

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** slash et Romance.

**Rating :** R

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est triste et déprimée :** Bon… Ce soir, ça va vraiment pas. Alors je fais pas de RAR… Ne m'en voulez pas. Elles m'ont toute beaucoup touchée… Seulement, je me sens vraiment pas la force de les faire… Bisous à tous et un super merci encore !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quand Harry prend des vacances et que Draco rend visite. 

Son retour fut un vrai cauchemar. Par il ne savait quel moyen, Andrew avait appris qu'Harry était allé déjeuner avec Draco. Voulant lui faire payer, le jeune Auror poursuivit le Survivant qui, désespéré, prit un paquet de rapports avec lui et rentra chez lui. Seul dans la petite maison qu'il partageait avec Ron et Hermione, Harry prit soin de fermer à double tour toutes les portes et de baisser les volets des fenêtres. Appuyé sur la table de la cuisine, Harry se surprit à repenser à Draco. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il eu si mal en apprenant le départ de l'ancien Serpentard ?? Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire, de Malfoy. Ce n'était _que_ Malfoy ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des sentiments pour lui !

'Oh, Merlin, non, pas ça, pensa Harry. Tout sauf un béguin pour Malfoy ! Ron me tuerait !'

Harry se redressa un peu et regarda par la seule fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Le temps s'était couvert depuis un certain temps et la pluie tombait drue. Harry pensa sombrement que le temps reflétait parfaitement bien son humeur : sombre et mélancolique. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir des sentiments pour Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il n'était jamais que ce sale gosse qui l'ennuyait sans arrêt quand il était jeune…

'Mais maintenant, il est différent… On dirait que son exil l'a chang', pensa Harry, regardant la pluie.

Harry revint à la réalité quand il vit un hibou arriver s'approchant à tire d'aile de la seule fenêtre ouverte. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser le volatile entrer. Celui-ci alla se poser sur la table, secouant ses plumes et mouillant un peu le rapport encore ouvert sur lequel Harry travaillait quelques minutes avant. Il grimaça légèrement puis enleva la lettre accrochée à la patte dudit hiboux. Quand Harry ouvrit, il fut surpris d'y voir une écriture qu'il connaissait bien : celle d'Andrew.

_Je t'ai cherché partout au bureau et tu n'y étais pas… Où étais-tu, tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ?! Est-ce pour mieux voir Malfoy ? Tu es à Moi, Harry, n'oublie pas. Si jamais j'apprends que tu es allé avec lui, je te le ferais payer ! _

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Andrew était devenu complètement fou !! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment osait-il le clamer comme sien alors qu'il n'appartenait à personne et certainement pas à lui ??? Une rage destructrice envahit le cœur d'Harry, le papier s'enflammant dans sa main. Quand donc comprendrait-il qu'il ne l'aime pas ? Quand est-ce que cette espèce d'empoté allait capter que seul le dégoût emplissait Harry lorsqu'il le voyait ? Le jeune homme lança un regard au hibou et prit un morceau de papier. Aah, monsieur Martins souhaitait qu'il revienne au bureau… Et bien, il allait être déçu…

_Cher Monsieur Perkins, _

_Ne me sentant pas très bien ces derniers temps, j'aimerai, s'il vous plait, avoir l'autorisation de travailler chez moi pendant une semaine. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais pris de vacances et je pense qu'il est grand temps pour moi de prendre un peu de repos. Néanmoins, comme je sais qu'il vous serait difficile de demander à un de mes collègues d'accomplir mon travail pendant mon absence et que je ne veux pas que les rapports s'accumulent, je serai ravi de poursuivre mes activités de fonctionnaire à domicile. _

_En espérant recevoir une réponse affirmative, _

_Harry Potter. _

Harry eut un sourire amusé et attacha la lettre à la patte de l'hibou d'Andrew.

« Apporte ça au directeur du département des Aurors avant de retourner à ton maître, s'il te plait », dit Harry en souriant.

L'oiseau hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry eut un grand sourire. Un peu de vacances ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal ! Il en profiterait pour se reposer un peu et aller voir certains amis qu'il avait perdus de vue à cause de son travail. Souriant, il referma ses rapports, se disant qu'il les ferait en soirée et alla les ranger dans sa chambre. Une visite à Ron et Hermione ne lui ferait pas de mal du tout. L'accouchement ayant été difficile, la jeune femme devait rester un peu à l'hôpital pour quelques examens, tandis qu'Eléanore était soumise aux habituels tests qu'un enfant sorcier subissait : la mesure de son don magique et la légère bride qui s'effacerait peu à peu avec l'âge, pour éviter à l'enfant de faire d'horribles bêtises. Tout enfant possédant des pouvoirs magiques était soumis à ce genre de barrière, même si c'était légèrement plus difficile pour les bébés moldus qui étaient plus difficiles à repérer. C'était dans ce département que travaillait habituellement Hermione, à son grand ravissement. Néanmoins, par mesure de sécurité, elle avait préféré laisser faire les médicomages pour sa fille.

Vérifiant que ses vêtements soient convenablement mis, Harry transplana rapidement à Ste Mangouste. Il avait eu un permis spécial très rapidement pour ne pas avoir à venir par la longue route ou par poudre de cheminette. Il eut tôt fait de rejoindre l'ascenseur et de rejoindre la chambre d'Hermione. Ron avait également pris un congé pour rester auprès de sa femme qui pouponnait sa petite fille d'un air ravi.

« Salut vous trois ! dit gaiement Harry.

- Salut, répondit Ron d'un air joyeux. Comment tu vas ? »

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami qui s'abaissa pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Hermione se pencha, quant à elle, légèrement en avant, tenant fermement Eléanore contre elle.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry en regardant sa filleule.

- Très bien, répondit Ron. Sans doute trop... Elle a hurlé si fort tout à l'heure qu'elle a réveillé tout l'hôpital… »

Harry pouffa et tendit les bras, quémandant le droit de prendre la petite fille. Hermione la déposa précieusement dans ses bras.

« Elle est adorable, commenta Harry.

- Quand elle ne hurle pas, marmonna Ron.

- Ooh, arrête de te plaindre, le gronda Hermione. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé, c'est normal !

- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer devant ce petit ange, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent leur fille et eurent tous deux le même regard attendri. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu face à leurs yeux brillant de tendresse.

« Au fait, tant que j'y pense, dit Harry d'un ton détaché. J'ai jugé bon de prendre une semaine de vacances… »

Ron et Hermione eurent l'air étonné.

« Des vacances ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, et bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas prises…, répondit évasivement Harry. Et puis ainsi, je pourrai rendre visite à Hagrid ou encore Albus… Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu…

- Ça ne serait pas plutôt pour voir Malfoy plus souvent ? » demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement.

« J'aurai du mal, répondit Harry. Il est reparti en Amérique… »

Le silence pesa suite à cette affirmation, Hermione et Ron fixant Harry.

« Ça va aller, Harry ? demanda Hermione doucement.

- Bien sûr, que ça va aller, répondit Harry en tendant Eléanore à sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais proche de lui… »

Hermione le fixa intensément.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Harry, dit la jeune femme. Tu peux tromper Ron, mais pas moi… Tu n'es pas insensible à Malfoy, je me trompe ? »

Harry rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Ron afficha une expression de pure horreur.

« Malfoy ?? s'écria-t-il. Ooh, non, pitié, Harry ! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux !

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, grogna Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il est parti de toute façon…

- Harry ! l'appela Hermione. Il reviendra peut-être…

- Ça m'est égal, mentit Harry.

- Tu sais que c'est faux, Harry, dit Hermione. Tu l'aimes ? »

Harry s'arrêta, fixant la porte qui était si proche, mais pourtant si loin. La question d'Hermione raisonnait dans sa tête, parcourant chaque veine de son corps, atteignant son cœur. Et aussitôt sut-il la réponse que, malgré lui, elle sortit de sa bouche :

« Oui… »

Un BOUM se fit entendre et Hermione éclata de rire. Se retournant, Harry découvrit un Ron effondré par terre, inconscient. Malgré sa peine, Harry rit à son tour, pensant qu'il était vraiment idiot de tomber amoureux de la seule personne qui ne l'aimerait jamais.

* * *

Harry rentra chez lui pour trouver un hibou devant sa fenêtre, celui de son patron. Le prenant doucement, le jeune homme détacha rapidement la lettre et l'ouvrit, la parcourant rapidement des yeux. Un grand sourire étendit ses lèvres : il avait ses vacances. Il rédigea rapidement un petit mot de remerciement et renvoya le hibou. Ensuite, presque joyeusement, Harry décida de se rendre à Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Hagrid et les autres et ça ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal. Il transplana de nouveau, à la limite des barrières de l'école et passa les barrières de l'école de bonne humeur. L'une des gargouilles le regarda et lui adressa un clin d'œil qu'Harry lui rendit rapidement. Rapidement, Harry se rendit aux portes du château, stoppant face aux escaliers de l'entrée. Avec un sourire, il eut le plaisir de voir les marches se transformer en rampe. Cette école était extraordinaire ! 

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se faire repérer dans l'école, certains élèves le saluant respectueusement, d'autres le regardant avec surprise et joie. Il se contenta d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête poli en réponse aux 'bonjour' qui fusaient tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Arrivant à la porte de celui-ci, il regarda un cadre devant la gargouille et murmura :

« Peux-tu le prévenir que je suis l ? »

Le personnage du cadre lu fit un sourire et disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard, la gargouille pivota, révélant un Albus Dumbledore ravi.

« Harry ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venu ! »

Le directeur se pencha et serra amicalement la main d'Harry qui lui sourit.

« Bonjour, Professeur, répondit poliment Harry. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mhmm, un peu fatigué de ce travail ingrat, mais ça va. Et toi, dis-moi ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry.

- Bien, bien ! dit joyeusement Dumbledore. Montons ! »

Ils grimpèrent au bureau du directeur, dont les marches étaient également devenues une rampe et Harry soupira de joie en voyant la pièce bien connue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-l ? dit Phineas Nigelus.

- Il rend visite, répliqua Harry. Et vous ? Toujours pas brûl ? »

Phineas lui fit une moue dédaigneuse et Harry lui tira la langue. Dumbledore pouffa face à l'échange.

« Alors, Harry ? demanda le directeur en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Que nous vaut ta visite ?

- Je suis en vacances, expliqua Harry. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de rendre visite à mes amis.

- Excellente idée ! répondit le vieil homme. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

- Oh, seulement aujourd'hui, répondit Harry.

- Il est déjà tard, plaida Dumbledore. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas jusque demain ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-il, joyeux. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal, un petit séjour ici… »

Dumbledore sourit et appela d'une voix forte un Elfe de maison qu'Harry ne connaissait même pas. Le vieil homme lui demanda alors de préparer une chambre pour Harry et, si possible, celle la plus pratique pour sa condition. La créature s'exécuta, disparaissant dans un 'pop'.

« Et si nous allions dîner ? demanda Dumbledore. J'en profiterai pour annoncer ta venue…

- Si toute l'école n'est pas déjà au courant, je veux bien être pendu ! »

Dumbledore éclata de rire à son tour.

* * *

Harry resta toute la soirée et la matinée du lendemain à Poudlard. Comme l'avait prophétisé Albus, tous furent content de le revoir, notamment Hagrid qui le souleva de son fauteuil pour le serrer dans ses bras pendant près de vingt minutes. Rogue fut moins ravi, mais il se montra tout de même plus sympathique. 

Quand il rentra chez lui, Harry était plus joyeux que jamais. Un séjour à Poudlard était plus profitable que des mois de vacances. Il déchanta rapidement en voyant le paquet de rapports qui l'attendait sur la table de sa cuisine et regarda l'heure d'un air agacé. Autant faire ça en matinée, il pourrait ainsi se trouver une occupation plus profitable pour la journée. S'attablant avec patience et courage, Harry se mit à travailler, soufflant une bonne quinzaine de fois. Non pas qu'il ait un programme bien spécifique pour le reste de la journée, mais il détestait travailler une fois qu'il était chez lui. Au bout d'une heure, Harry n'avait fait que trois dossiers et avait déjà commencé à l'agacer. Il en était venu à prier pour une interruption quand la sonnerie du téléphone, acheté par Hermione, sonna. Surpris, Harry dirigea son fauteuil vers la petite tablette portant l'appareil. Saisissant le combiné, Harry le porta à son oreille pour entendre un étrange bruit. On aurait presque dit qu'il pleuvait de l'autre côté du fil et que le téléphone se trouvait entouré de moteurs surpuissants.

« Allo ? fit Harry, perplexe.

- Harry ? demanda une voix bien familière qui le fit tressaillir. C'est Remus.

- Salut, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton affectueux. Comment ça va ?

- Ça va. Et toi ?

- Ça va, répondit Harry, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Où tu es ? Y'a un bruit monstre…

- New York, répondit Remus d'un ton amusé. L'aéroport, pour être exact… »

Harry pouffa. Depuis quelques années, Remus parcourait le monde à la recherche de ses semblables. Il tentait de trouver des adhérents à la SPL (Société Protectrice des Lycanthropes) qu'il avait fond depuis la mort de Voldemort. Son but était d'instaurer une loi internationale obligeant tout sorcier à bien se comporter envers les lycanthropes et de créer un centre d'assistance pour lycanthropes en détresse. Jusqu'à présent, le ministère s'était montré récalcitrant, mais l'appui d'Harry et de Dumbledore obligeait le gouvernement à analyser le dossier.

« Comment ça se passe ? demanda le survivant.

- Plutôt bien, avoua Remus l'air joyeux. Les Américains sont à fond dans le projet… Mais je crois que c'est juste pour énerver Fudge… Ils ne peuvent pas le sentir ! »

Harry ricana.

« C'est tout de même à notre avantage, dit-il. Et sinon, tu profites de ton séjour ?

- Bof, avoua Remus. Il pleut trop… Paraît qu'il y a un super temps, chez nous ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Sauf hier, il a plu un peu… »

Remus souffla d'un air agacé.

« Allez, crache le morceau, fit Harry. Tu ne m'as pas téléphoné pour rien. »

Remus rit de l'autre côté du combiné.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua Remus. Un Américain. »

Harry rit à son tour.

« À ton âge, plaisanta-t-il.

- Et oui, ricana Remus. C'est un loup-garou… »

Harry sourit, la joie irradiant tout son être. De toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, Remus était celui qui méritait le plus le bonheur.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Rem, dit doucement Harry.

- Merci, dit-il. Tu ne t'y opposes donc pas ?

- Pourquoi m'y opposerai-je ? demanda Harry.

- Tu en as le droit, dit Remus. En tant que fils adoptif…

- J'ai le droit de souhaiter du bonheur à mon père adoptif, coupa Harry. Et que tu trouves l'amour est pour moi le plus grand des bonheurs… »

Harry entendit Remus soupirer de soulagement de l'autre côté du fil.

« Et toi, les amours ? demanda Remus. As-tu enfin trouvé quelqu'un ? »

Harry hésita. Lui parler, à lui, Remus Lupin, de son faible pour Draco ??? L'accepterait-il ?

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua finalement Harry.

- Aha !! fit Remus, fou de joie. Qui ? Je le connais ?

- Heu…, hésita Harry. Oui. Tu le connais.

- Ancien camarade de classe ? demanda Remus, intuitif.

- Oui, dit doucement Harry. C'est Malfoy… »

Un long silence s'installa, Harry entendant nettement le bruit des avions décollant ou se posant à l'aéroport.

« Draco Malfoy ? Le gosse qui faisait chier son monde tout le temps ?

- Oui », répondit Harry.

Nouveau silence.

« Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne suis pas étonné, dit finalement Remus.

- Je m'en doute, dit Harry.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Non, dit Harry. Il ne sait même pas que j'ai des sentiments pour lui…

- Tu devrais lui dire, dit doucement Remus.

- Pour qu'il se foute de ma gueule ?? Non merci.

- Il ne le fera peut-être pas…

- Ça m'étonnerait… »

Harry se tut. Le carillon de la porte d'entrée venait de se faire entendre.

« Je dois y aller, Remus, dit Harry. On sonne à la porte.

- OK, dit le lycanthrope. Je ne saurai pas te rappeler avant au moins deux ou trois jours.

- Y'a pas de problèmes, répondit Harry. À la prochaine.

- À la prochaine. »

Harry raccrocha en même temps que son ami, replaçant le combiné dans son socle. Il resta planté devant le téléphone un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le carillon retentisse de nouveau. Revenant sur terre, Harry se hâta d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Et si c'était Andrew ? La main sur la poignée de la porte, Harry fixa le montant de bois comme s'il allait voir à travers. Une troisième sonnerie le convainquit d'ouvrir. Il sursauta en découvrant Draco Malfoy, tout de gris vêtu. Le jeune homme portait un ensemble assez étrange mais terriblement élégant. Harry se surprit à le détailler des pieds à la tête, rougissant nettement.

« Bonjour, fit Draco, souriant.

- Heu… balbutia Harry, qui avait un peu de mal à réaliser la présence de son ancien ennemi sur le seuil de sa porte. Bonjour….

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda le blond.

- Ou…oui, bien sûr…. »

Harry se poussa, laissant place à Draco qui entra dans le petit couloir, détaillant doucement ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Harry le regarda faire sans rien dire, pas gêné du tout du papier peint délavé ou du carrelage fissuré. Après tout ça n'était pas sa maison.

« C'est douillet…, dit Draco.

- Tu n'as vu que le couloir, idiot, rit Harry. Viens… »

S'il fut surpris de la joie que manifestait Harry, Draco n'en montra rien et le suivit dans la cuisine. La pile de dossiers sur la table arracha un sourire amusé au visiteur qui regarda aussi la pièce avec un certain intérêt.

« En vacances, mais toujours en train de travailler… ! »

Harry eut l'air légèrement surpris.

« Comment sais-tu… ?

- Je suis passé au ministère tout à l'heure, expliqua Draco. Après une brève entrevue de… trois heures avec le département du commerce magique, je suis passé au quartier des Aurors. C'est ton patron qui m'a dit que tu avais pris une semaine.

- Oh, fit simplement Harry, espérant juste qu'Andrew n'avait pas vu Draco. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Draco. Tu as du caf ?

- Bien sûr », répondit Harry, souriant.

Tandis que Draco s'asseyait, Harry se dirigea vers le plan de travail de la cuisine où était la cuisinière. Il pouvait sentir le regard fixe de son invité sur lui, mais tenta de l'ignorer. Il saisit la boîte de café sur le meuble, tentant de retrouver une couleur de peau normale. Draco ne devait surtout pas se rende compte de son malaise.

« Tu avais oublié ton manteau, hier, dit Draco. Je te l'ai rapporté. »

Harry interrompit son geste au-dessus de la cafetière. Il regarda Draco du coin de l'œil, lui faisant un léger signe de tête de gratitude. Il était bien conscient de la raison pour laquelle Draco avait parlé de son oubli. Le blond voulait une explication pour son brusque départ. Harry garda pourtant le silence, se soulevant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son fauteuil pour atteindre la cafetière et la tirer un peu vers lui. À la dernière minute, ses bras tremblèrent un peu et son fauteuil bougea légèrement, Harry ayant oublié de bloquer les roues. Le jeune homme cessa de bouger un instant puis lâcha prudemment l'un des accoudoirs. Il alla rapidement actionner la manette permettant de stabiliser le fauteuil puis reprit appui sur l'accoudoir. Alors, enfin, il lâcha une fois de plus et fit venir à lui la cafetière, se rasseyant enfin. Derrière lui, Draco émit un sifflement admiratif.

« Quelle habilet ! s'exclama Draco.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Harry. Quand on est handicapé, il faut bien apprendre à se débrouiller seul… »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen pour… ?

- Non, répondit Harry. C'était trop tard quand on m'a ramené à l'infirmerie…

- Tu n'as pas demandé à un spécialiste ??

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry en regardant le café couler dans la tasse de Malfoy, placée sous la cafetière. M'entendre dire que je resterai comme ça toute ma vie ?

- La médecine fait des progrès tous les jours, dit doucement Draco.

- Je n'y crois pas trop, dit Harry en prenant la tasse de Draco et en lui tendant. Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton retour en Amérique ? »

Draco fixa Harry, conscient du changement de conversation. Harry, lui, fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant sa réponse.

« Bien, dit finalement Draco. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Mes collègues ont été enchantés d'apprendre mon idée et deux d'entre eux m'ont accompagné pour lancer l'affaire.

- Oh, fit Harry. Et tu comptes repartir... un jour ? »

S'il fut surpris, Draco ne montra rien et but une gorgée de café, calmement.

« Ça dépendra, dit Draco.

- De quoi ? demanda Harry.

- De ta réponse à ma question…

- Quelle question ?

- Acceptes-tu de venir dîner avec moi, ce soir ? »

Harry le regarda, étonné, mais souriant. Il hocha de la tête et rit, se sentant soudainement très heureux.

« Alors oui, je reste, dit Draco. Du moins jusqu'à demain.

- Et demain, dit Harry. Tu resteras ?

- Ça dépendra…

- De quoi ? demanda une fois de plus Harry.

- De ce que je te demanderai demain… et de ta façon d'y répondre. »

Harry sourit.

« Comptes-tu donc me donner rendez-vous tous les jours ? »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit et Harry se demanda pourquoi. Soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé de leur rencontre comme d'un rendez-vous… Une légère rougeur vint colorer ses joues, mais il n'abaissa pas les yeux. Draco se leva et enfila son manteau. Il se pencha vers Harry, son visage à peine séparer de celui du brun d'une dizaine de centimètres.

« Oui, dit-il en prenant la main d'Harry et en la portant à ses lèvres doucement. Je compte te donner rendez-vous tous les jours. »

Harry rougit deux fois plus sous le regard prédateur et détourna un peu les yeux.

« Je dois partir, dit Draco en s'éloignant d'Harry, retrouvant ses distances. On se revoit ce soir… Je passerai te prendre, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, encore un peu gêné et Draco sourit.

« Je peux transplaner d'ici ? demanda le blond.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure, Harry. »

Le concerné frissonna. C'était la deuxième fois seulement que son ancien ennemi disait son nom et cela lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre.

« À tout à l'heure… Draco. »

Le blond sourit puis, sans aucune autre parole, transplana.

* * *

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère. J'aurai mes résultats d'examens ce jour là... Si je ne publie pas, c'est qu'ils étaient mauvais...


	7. Quand Draco envole Harry

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est stressée, sur les nerfs, en train de bouffer chaque ongles de sa main… bref, vous avez compris : angoissée ! : **Nous sommes mercredi matin et je publie ? Pourquoi ? Ben, parce que je me sens motivée et que j'ai un peu envie de clôturer cette histoire ! Ainsi, je publierai soit une ou deux fois par semaine pour LEDV… (non, pas trois ! loll) Ce matin, je vais allez passer mes examens… Pensez à moi ! Et merci encore pour les Review du chap 5 ! Je fais, cette fois, de rapide RAR car il est 6h03 et mon père va bientôt se lever et moi, partir pour l'école…

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** Merci encore pour tes encouragements, je t'adore !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** C'est surtout qu'avec le stresse, mes émotions sont multipliée par 10 !! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a !

**LolieShing :** Moi, il est 6h05 et je suis prête pour partir à mon examen… C'est pas les insomnies qui m'ont réveillée, c'est moi qui me lève habituellement à 5h du mat en temps d'école ! Par Merlin, je ne veux pas rater !!! Enfin soit ! Voilà la journée de Quidditch !

**Lyna :** Andrew est un crétin, mais tu vas voir, il va… voler ! Mouahaha… Pour le Petit Clown, désolé, je n'ai pas eut le temps de le faire, dernièrement, mais le chap prochain est déjà bien avanc

**Emichou :** Bah, je publie le jour même de l'examen ! C'est pas gentil, ça ? C'est surtout qu'il me faut des distractions, sinon, je vais devenir dingue ! loll ! Et Andrew va devenir encore plus dangereux, crois-moi ! Non, j'avais rien dit, pour Remus… C'est une idée qui m'est venue sur le coup, quand j'écrivais ce passage … Merci pour la review bisous !

**Zazan :** Je l'espère aussi ! (tremble) Non, Andrew ne passera pas dans un mixer, j'ai mieux pour lui ! Mouahahahaha

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci, ça me va droit au cœur ! J'espère aussi que mes résultats seront bon ! loll ! Bisous !

**Lyly :** Merci, c'est gentil.

**Lunenoire:** Ben vi, il transplane avec sa chaise! Il va pas se retrouver coucher au sol chaque fois qu'il transplane, c'est humiliant et sadique !

**Cacile :** Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de te dire autre chose qu'un gros MERCI ! Ta review m'a fait rire aux larmes alors que je m'angoissais comme une folle !! Encore merci ! Je n'ai pas essayer le rituel parce que si j'avais du rater le poteau, je m'en serai pas remise (et mon père non plus… Aurais bien aimé voir sa tête en me voyant devant un poteau avec un corbeau mort… ptdr) Ravie que LEDV t'ait plu ! Bisous !

**Celine.s :** Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Tête de nœud :** Je stresse, voilà ce que j'ai ! Sinon, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas fait mes RAR la semaine dernière se résume en deux mots : Mon père ! loll ! T'inquiète pas pour Andrew, son heure viendra !

**Chris52 :** Mais c'est pas grave, voyons ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacances… Je suis bien contente que LEDV te plait, merci beaucoup ! Et t'inquiète, les aveux… Mouais, le chapitre parle de lui-même…

**Calimera :** Et bien, je suis ravie de constater que ma Fic t'a autant émue ! Vraiment ravie, car c'était le but recherché (d'émouvoir tout le monde, pas toi particulièrement ! ) J'avais assez peur de me planter avec les sentiments d'Harry vis à vis de sa paraplégie, mais plusieurs livres dont les héros ont eu cette malchance (accident dans un ravin etc) m'on bien aidé… Pour le pathétisme d'Andrew, c'est voulu ! loll ! Le pauvre, j'ai été méchante avec ce personnage… Mais bon, je le réhabiliterai dans une autre fic… Sous un autre nom, mais bon… Je saurai que ce sera lui ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas. Je les ai ador !

**Yami Aku :** Merci, c'est bien gentil ! J'aime bien aussi Eleanor ! L'est trop mignonne, cette gosse ! Enfin, comme je me l'imagine !

**Drackyumi :** Bah, mes résultats, c'est que Vendredi, mais me voilà quand même ! Contente que ça te plaise.

**Lissandra :** Merci pour le bonne chance, même si je suis pas censé dire merci (paraît que ça porte malheur ! loll)

**Aileen :** Merci, c'est très gentil !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** S'ils sont mauvais, ça veut dire que je rate mon année… ça veut tout dire ! loll ! J'angoisse à mort d'aller les passer… (tremble) mais bon… On verra… Endrew va voler aux oubliettes… (commence à rire) Et ryry et Draco s'enfuir pour vivre le parfait amour sur une île des Caraïbes et… Heu… Désolé, c'est le stresse…

**Pithy :** Heu… merchi ! loll !

**Love d'Harry :** Merci pour les reviews, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère que les vacs ont été bonnes…

**Kikou224 :** Bah, c'était à cause de mon père, la déprime ! Me faisait trop chier ! loll ! C'est trop gentil de pas aller lire LEDV en entier alors que tu pourrais ! MERCI ! loll ! Et bisous !

**Anya et Xeres :** Tu fais partie des rares personnes qui n'ont pas tout lu ! loll ! Je croiserai bien les doigts pou mes examens, mais… Je saurai pas tenir mon stylo ! loll ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, bisous !

**Vif d'or :** Bah, voilà le prochain chap en avance et le jour même où je vais passer mes examens ! C'est pas gentil, ça ?? Non, en fait, c'est de l'égoïsme, je me sers de mes RAR pour me distraire ! loll ! C'est gentil de ta part en tout cas ! A vendredi (j'espère) et bisous !

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand Draco envole Harry..

Ils allèrent dîner ensemble, dans un restaurant qu'Harry ne connaissait pas du tout. Comme toujours, Draco avait fait preuve d'une élégance troublante pour Harry dont le visage atteignit plusieurs degrés de rougeur au cours de la soirée. Ils parlèrent de tout. Aussi bien de leur passé que de leurs espérances futures, de leurs goûts ou encore de leurs rêves inavoués. Si le survivant montra quelque difficulté à se confier au début, il devint rapidement un flot intarissable de paroles. Draco l'écoutait, souriant doucement, sans se plaindre du babillage d'Harry. Le brun, discrètement, observait chaque trait du visage de Draco, se traitant d'idiot, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de le faire. Il parlait, le distrayant ainsi de son examen minutieux. Et quand vint le moment de partir, Harry connaissait le visage de Draco par cœur.

« Ça a été une bonne soirée, dit Draco en marchant à côté d'Harry, dans la rue.

- Oui, en effet, dit Harry. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant parl

- Je m'en doute, dit Draco, souriant. Tu as la voix enrouée… »

Harry pouffa, mais il redevint rapidement sérieux, pensant à la petite maison vide qui l'attendait.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pensif », dit Draco.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire puis regarda de nouveau la rue qui menait à chez lui.

« Je pensais à Ron et Hermione, dit-il. Ils ont eu une petite fille, le savais-tu ?

- Non, dit Draco en regardant lui aussi la maison. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Eléanore.

- Joli nom », dit Draco doucement.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Il y a eu quelques complications avec elle pendant l'accouchement. Hermione est obligée de rester à l'hôpital et comme Ron ne veut pas la laisser seul, il dort là-bas…

- Il peut ? s'étonna Draco.

- Être ami avec Harry Potter offre de grandes possibilités », avoua doucement Harry, rougissant.

Draco rit doucement.

« Oui, je n'en doute pas », dit le blond.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, chacun appréhendant le moment de la séparation, mais aucun des deux ne voulant en parler. Ils regardèrent la sombre maison qu'Harry partageait avec ses deux amis, ignorant les quelques gouttes de pluies tombant sur eux.

« Je vais rentrer, dit soudainement Harry. Sinon, je vais attraper la crève…

- Moui, dit Draco. Je vais rentrer chez moi aussi.

- D'accord », dit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent encore, hésitant.

« Que fais-tu, demain ? demanda Draco.

- Rien, répondit Harry. Je vais rester à la maison et travailler, sans doute… »

Le blond sourit.

« Ne prévois rien pour l'après-midi… J'aurai une surprise, pour toi.

- Une surprise ? demanda Harry. Laquelle ?

- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise, dit Draco, riant. À demain, Harry.

- À demain », répondit Harry, lui souriant.

Le jeune homme avança son fauteuil vers la porte, sortant ses clefs de son manteau, quand il s'arrêta et se retourna, regardant Draco s'éloigner sous la pluie.

« Oh, et, Draco ! »

Le blond se retourna, interrogateur.

« Oui ?

- Attrape, dit Harry en sortant un parapluie de sa poche modifiée magiquement. Tu en auras besoin. »

Draco sourit et attrapa le parapluie lancé. Il l'ouvrit puis regarda Harry, lui souriant tendrement.

« Merci, dit-il. À demain.

- À demain », répéta Harry.

Et il rentra chez lui, refermant la porte sur celui qui lui avait volé son cœur, il ne savait même pas comment, ni quand, ni pourquoi. C'était simplement comme ça.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut à cause d'une main qui, posée sur son épaule, le secouait désagréablement. L'esprit embrumé, il eut un peu de mal à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas normal qu'une main le secoue et que, au bout de cette main, se trouvait sûrement quelqu'un. Ouvrant grand les yeux, malgré sa vue troublée, Harry vit quand même Ron sursauter et grimacer d'agacement face à sa peur.

« Salut, dit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

- Malfoy est là, dit Ron d'un air agacé. Il t'attend dans la cuisine.

- Quoi ? dit Harry, totalement réveillé.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Harry, sermonna Ron. Malfoy t'attend dans la cuisine et si tu voulais bien te lever et t'habiller, ça m'aiderait ! Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec lui ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête, regardant son réveil.

Quatorze heures dix.

« Et merde », dit Harry en se relevant.

Il fut fort heureux de la présence de Ron car, dans sa précipitation, Harry avait voulu sauter de son lit. Le rouquin le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, dit Ron. Prépare-toi et... essaye de ne pas te blesser, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit Harry en s'installant dans son fauteuil. Merci, Ron… »

Le rouquin marmonna un vague 'pas de quoi' avant de quitter la pièce, guère enchanté à l'idée de retrouver Draco. Harry, quant à lui, se traitait de tous les noms. Il avait complètement oublié de mettre le réveil et c'était ce jour-là que son corps avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Et encore, pouvait-on parlé de grasse matinée quand on se réveillait à quatorze heures dix de l'après-midi ? Rapidement, le survivant alla jusqu'à sa commode où il extirpa péniblement des sous-vêtements propres et un pantalon noir. Il hésita une seconde puis se décida pour un pull vert émeraude. Il ne l'avait plus porté depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait guère changé depuis ses dix-huit ans.

Aussi vite que le lui permettait sa condition, Harry enfila les vêtements et peigna ses cheveux qui semblèrent s'ébouriffer encore plus au contact du peigne. Il grogna d'agacement et sortit de la pièce, manœuvrant son fauteuil au plus vite. Arrivé dans le salon, il eut la vision d'un Ron fixant Draco Malfoy d'un air soupçonneux, son sujet d'étude l'ignorant superbement. Harry pouffa, amenant sur lui l'attention des deux hommes.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais rire, grogna Ron.

- Ce n'est rien, Ron, dit Harry en s'avançant, conscient du regard bleu de Draco posé sur lui. Pourquoi es-tu rentré, au fait ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Il me fallait de nouveaux vêtements, pour Hermione, expliqua Ron d'un air maussade. Elle veut pouvoir sortir se promener un peu…

- Notre jeune maman ne supporte plus d'être enfermée dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? railla Harry. Dis-lui de ma part qu'il faut être patient, que c'est pour son bien… et toutes les autres conneries qu'elle m'a débité pendant ma réhabilitation... »

Ron eut l'air un instant choqué par le ton froid et dur d'Harry, mais il finit par afficher un léger sourire peu convainquant.

« Je…je le ferai, balbutia-t-il. Bonne journée… »

Et comme si Satan lui-même était dans la pièce, Ron sortit aussi vite que possible. Harry baissa la tête d'un air peiné. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça et il le savait parfaitement bien… Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Aussitôt, la main s'enleva et Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'argent de Draco.

« Bonjour, dit le blond d'une voix douce, presque apaisante.

- Bonjour, dit Harry en souriant difficilement. Désolé pour l'ambiance…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Draco. J'ai vu pire. »

Harry eut un léger rire las et ferma les yeux un instant.

« J'aimerai perdre cette habitude d'envoyer balader les gens qui m'entourent, avoua le jeune homme. Mais parfois, c'est plus fort que moi… »

La main de Draco vint se reposer sur son épaule et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry appuya doucement sa tête sur celle-ci. Il entendit le souffle de Draco s'accélérer et enleva sa tête aussitôt, gêné. Un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Et si nous allions à ma surprise ? »

Harry leva la tête et sourit, hochant la tête.

« Comment y va-t-on ? demanda-il, attrapant son manteau que Draco lui tendait.

- En voiture, répondit Draco, poussant doucement le fauteuil d'Harry hors de la maison.

- Voiture ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, répondit Draco. J'ai appris à conduire il y a trois ans. L'Amérique sorcier est très proche de celui des Moldus. »

Harry se contenta d'un sourire et ouvrit la porte. Il sursauta en voyant une Jeep garée devant chez lui.

« Joli, dit-il. Mon oncle en serait vert s'il voyait ça…

- Comment ça ? demanda Draco, ouvrant la portière du côté passager pour Harry.

- Il aime beaucoup les voitures, expliqua Harry. Et la tienne est superbe.

- Merci », dit Draco, fier.

Harry pouffa mais son rire se figea quand Draco se pencha sur lui pour le soulever doucement dans ses bras. Rouge pivoine, Harry posa timidement ses mains sur les épaules de Draco. Le blond sourit et l'installa sur le siège passager. Il retourna ensuite prendre le fauteuil d'Harry qu'il posa dans le coffre.

« Et voilà, dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Et maintenant, si tu permets, je dois te bander les yeux… »

Harry afficha un air perplexe mais hocha la tête. Draco sortit un bandeau noir et s'approcha de lui, posant doucement le bandeau sur les yeux d'Harry. Le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant les mains de Draco frôler sa joue et ses cheveux.

« Voilà, dit Draco en s'écartant après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité aux yeux d'Harry. Maintenant, je vais te conduire à ta surprise… »

Draco pouffa, Harry se tortillant sur son siège. L'impatience étreignait son cœur comme jamais auparavant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur ce qui l'attendait. Il fut légèrement étonné de sentir la fluidité de la voiture de Draco et la douceur avec laquelle le jeune homme la menait. Il savait visiblement très bien conduire et, même s'il n'en dit rien, Harry en fut fort impressionné. Après vingt minutes, le Survivant ne supporta plus le silence régnant en maître depuis le départ.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit Draco, riant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu aimeras… »

Harry, perplexe, gigota encore un peu. Il ne voyait rien, il ne pouvait donc qu'essayer de percevoir la route qu'ils empruntaient. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le brun était persuadé que la voiture de Draco n'était pas normale et qu'elle ne se déplaçait pas comme toutes les autres voitures. Le blond avait vécu dans un pays où les sorciers étaient mélangés aux Moldus, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un engin magique… Et en effet, quand ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, Harry sentit nettement un courant magique le traverser.

« Nous y voilà, dit Draco, soudain proche d'Harry. Prêt ?

- Bien sûr ! » répondit le jeune homme, impatient.

Les mains de Draco frôlèrent ses joues et passèrent dans ses cheveux pour atteindre le nœud du bandeau. Le morceau de tissu disparut et Harry dut cligner un peu des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité. Quand il put distinguer ce qu'il avait devant lui, il resta sans voix. Face à lui, s'étendant sur une dizaine de kilomètre, le seul terrain de Quidditch autre que celui de Poudlard était inondé de soleil et complètement désert.

« Je… Je… Je rêve ! dit Harry, n'en revenant pas. »

Draco pouffa et se dépêcha de sortir de sa voiture. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, derrière le véhicule. Il l'entendit ouvrir le coffre puis le refermer. Alors, Harry le vit apparaître à côté de lui, un balai à la main. Le blond ouvrit la portière et le regarda, souriant.

« Tu m'as emmené ici pour que je te regarde voler ? » demanda Harry, énervé.

Draco ne répondit pas et se plaça sur le balai qu'il fit décollé d'une poussée douce sur le sol. Alors, sans attendre, le blond serra les jambes et s'approcha d'Harry qu'il attrapa par la taille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Tu m'as bien dit hier soir que tu mourrais d'envie de voler, non ? demanda Draco, souriant. Alors tu vas voler… »

Harry voulut protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Avec douceur, mais rapidité, Draco le tira sur le balai, juste devant lui et l'encadra de ses bras pour l'empêcher de glisser. Installé en amazone sur le manche, Harry se serra contre Draco quand ils s'élevèrent du sol. Il ferma un instant les yeux, serrant le balai entre ses deux mains de manière convulsive.

« Allons, Harry, tu ne vas pas avoir peur, tout de même ? fit tendrement Draco à son oreille. Ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de toi… Regarde ! »

Harry hésita un instant puis ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il découvrit avec surprise l'étendue du terrain de Quidditch juste devant lui, son cœur se gonflant d'une joie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis bien des années. Pris d'euphorie, il se pencha en avant, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser légèrement le balai. Aussitôt, Draco passa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry et le colla contre lui.

« Fais tout de même attention, recommanda le blond. Je n'ai pas envie de finir six pieds sous terre avant l'heure ! »

Harry rougit légèrement, mais ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte de Draco qui ne l'interrompit pas non plus. Le Survivant n'osa pas croiser le regard de Draco et préféra observer ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux le diriger ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Bien sûr », répondit Draco.

Le blond lâcha le manche du balai et enserra la taille d'Harry dont le visage prit une teinte rouge vif.

« À toi de jouer, lui chuchota Draco dans le creux de l'oreille, le brun frissonnant.

- O… OK », dit-il.

D'abord avec hésitation, il fit avancer le balai qui traversa tout le terrain avec une lenteur affligeante. Cependant, Draco ne s'en plaignit pas et garda le silence, laissant à Harry le loisir de tester sa confiance en lui. Tout doucement, Harry prit de la vitesse et il commença à prendre des virages plus serrés et à monter plus haut. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quinze minutes pour pousser le balai au maximum de sa vitesse et pour faire des loopings qui auraient probablement effrayé Hermione si elle l'avait vu faire. Mais Harry riait et il se sentait bien, rassuré. Serré contre Draco, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ils volèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, parlant peu, mais profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Bien qu'alourdi par le poids de deux hommes, le balai pouvait encore exécuter des figures de haute voltige et d'une étonnante précision. Pas une fois, Draco ne demanda à Harry d'être plus prudent. Au contraire, il lui chuchotait ses félicitations quand le brun réalisait une acrobatie dangereuse. Harry se surprit bien vite à s'appuyer de manière presque sensuelle contre Draco et celui-ci posa ses mains sur les siennes lorsqu'ils commencèrent à descendre lentement vers le sol. Les doigts froids de Draco caressèrent ceux d'Harry qui ferma les yeux pour en savourer le contact, son visage caché de celui de Draco par ses cheveux et par le fait qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Quand ils se posèrent, Draco n'attendit pas une seconde et souleva de nouveau Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci dissimula son visage en l'enfonçant dans les vêtements de Draco.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis si longtemps… Merci. »

Draco ne répondit pas mais s'installa sur l'herbe, au milieu du terrain. Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et le regarda. Il fut foudroyé par la tendresse que les deux onyx de son ancien ennemi contenaient.

« C'était un plaisir, dit Draco. Un réel plaisir… »

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant un moment qui sembla durer éternellement aux yeux d'Harry qui était toujours assis sur les genoux de Draco. Alors, doucement, le blond se rapprocha de lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, avec tendresse. Harry ferma les yeux et ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, leurs lèvres à peine séparées de quelques millimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeant doucement. Ce fut Harry qui brisa la distance en allant doucement caresser la bouche de Draco avec la sienne. Ils tressaillirent tous les deux et s'embrassèrent, cette fois avec plus d'intensité et de fougue. Harry se retrouva brusquement au sol, écrasé par le poids du corps de Draco, mais ravi de la tournure des évènements. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que la langue de Draco s'introduisait dans sa bouche et que la sienne la rejoignait pour un duel qui les fit frissonner.

Ce fut Draco qui mit fin au baiser, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Celui-ci serra ses bras autour de Draco et resta immobile, attendant que le blond parle le premier. Mais Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de passer ses lèvres sur la peau douce d'Harry qui resserra ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. L'ancien Mangemort finit par se redresser et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes d'Harry qui sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il avait tant envie d'embrasser encore Draco, mais si peur que celui-ci ne préfère tout arrêter. Sa crainte fut vite balayée par la bouche qui vint quémander un autre baiser qu'Harry donna avec joie. Les mains de Draco partirent à l'aventure, caressant tantôt les cheveux, le cou, les joues ou le torse d'Harry. Celui-ci se surprit à imiter le blond, passant doucement ses mains le long du dos auquel il s'accrochait vivement.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Draco enfouit de nouveau tendrement son visage dans le cou d'Harry, respirant difficilement. Harry, lui aussi, haletait péniblement. Autant parce qu'il devait supporter le poids du corps de Draco qu'à cause du baiser fougueux qu'ils avaient échangé. Tout deux restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un petit moment, puis, doucement, Draco s'écarta d'Harry et fixa intensément Harry.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'en avais envie, confia Draco, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Moi aussi », avoua Harry.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt, Draco riant doucement fasse à son air intimidé. Il le serra doucement dans ses bras pour finir par se redresser, portant Harry tant bien que mal jusqu'à la voiture.

« J'ai de quoi manger, si tu veux, dit Draco. Ça te tente, un pique-nique ? »

Le visage encore un peu rouge, Harry hocha de la tête. Il se sentait terriblement gêné suite à leurs baisers et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Draco avait avoué le vouloir, mais quels étaient ses sentiments ? Était-ce une simple passade, une idée venue comme ça ou bien avait-il de réels sentiments pour lui ? Les pensées d'Harry furent interrompues par Draco qui se pencha pour déposer Harry dans la voiture.

« Laisse-moi le temps de tout installer et je reviens », dit doucement Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda le jeune blond se hâter d'installer une couverture un peu plus loin de même qu'un panier pique-nique. Il revint ensuite vers Harry et lui sourit.

« Si tu permets, dit-il en tendant les bras pour le prendre.

- Tu vas finir par te faire mal au dos, dit Harry, rougissant dans les bras de Draco.

- Je fréquente beaucoup les salles de gym, Harry, dit Draco. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Même si ça fait plaisir à voir… »

Harry rougit deux fois plus sous le regard soudain prédateur de Draco et détourna les yeux, gêné. Être ainsi dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait lui semblait être la plus belle des expériences, mais aussi la plus douloureuse. Personne ne voudrait rester avec lui et Draco le quitterait sans doute quelques jours plus tard, quand il devrait retourner en Amérique. Et alors, il aurait le cœur brisé. Cette perspective fit frissonner Harry qui s'appuya doucement contre Draco. Celui-ci ralentit un peu sa marche pour finir par s'arrêter sur la couverture. Il s'abaissa lentement et installa Harry avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Harry inclina un peu la tête et regarda pensivement Draco, une de ses mains s'égarant vers les cheveux qu'il caressa doucement. Les yeux de Draco se firent plus pénétrants, voir même plus gênants.

« Excuse-moi », dit Harry en ramenant sa main à lui, rougissant encore.

Draco se contenta d'un sourire puis s'approcha d'Harry pour déposer un baiser sur son nez.

« Je t'imaginais moins timide, Harry, dit-il, l'Auror tressaillant sous la boutade. Mais surtout, ne change pas… J'aime le rythme où vont les choses… J'aime tes changements d'humeur, avec tes surprises, tes phrases froides et piquantes… J'aime… Beaucoup de choses de ta personne… »

La main de Draco alla caresser le visage d'Harry et approcha le jeune homme de lui. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent pour un baiser chaste et tendre.

« J'espère que tu aimes les sandwichs au fromage et jambon, dit Draco en s'écartant d'Harry mais en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Car c'est tout ce que j'ai fait… ! »

Harry fixa l'ancien Serpentard pendant un petit moment, surpris par sa tendresse et son début de déclaration d'amour. Un petit sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Harry et il leva la main de Draco jusqu'à sa bouche. Il baisa la main de Draco puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ça m'ira très bien, dit-il en lui rendant son regard prédateur. Je m'en contenterai… pour l'instant… »

Draco sourit à son tour et caressa la joue d'Harry, celui-ci ayant gardé sa main près de sa bouche.

« Alors c'est parfait, dit Draco. C'est parfait… »

Et ils échangèrent un autre baiser, moins chaste, mais plus sûr.

* * *

Le dîner s'était passé calmement, dans le rire et la joie. Ils avaient discuté longuement, tant du passé que du présent. Ils avaient joué carte sur table et chacun avait avoué les mauvais coups qu'ils s'étaient fait dans l'ombre de Poudlard et les raisons qui les avaient poussé à agir. Si Draco fut surpris d'apprendre que les agissements d'Harry n'étaient dus qu'à ses propres actes, il le fut moins qu'Harry quand le blond lui avoua avoir agi par jalousie.

« Jalousie ? avait demandé Harry. Mais… Jaloux de quoi ?

- Plein de choses, avait répondu Draco. Jaloux de tes amis… parce qu'ils étaient avec toi. Jaloux de toi, parce que tu avais des amis, des gens qui t'aimaient… J'étais jaloux de tout ! Il m'a fallu du temps pour rayer ce sentiment… »

Harry avait souri doucement et serré la main de Draco dans la sienne. L'ancien Mangemort semblait transporté de joie chaque fois qu'Harry faisait preuve de douceur. Et l'Auror devait avouer qu'il adorait ce pouvoir sur Draco.

Le moment le plus drôle de la soirée, selon Harry, fut quand il parla d'Andrew Martins. Draco entra dans une rage impossible en entendant Harry lui raconter les avances de son collègue et son incroyable culot vis-à-vis de lui.

« Je peux lui régler son compte, si tu veux », avait dit le blond, les dents serrées.

Harry avait alors éclaté de rire, d'un rire doux et amusé qui avait fait frissonner Draco.

« C'est bien gentil, dit doucement Harry, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. En outre, je saurais très bien me débrouiller… »

Draco avait semblé perplexe, mais n'avait rien dit, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui ne voulait pas commencer à se disputer avec le blond le premier jour.

Après ses longues conversations, Draco avait de nouveau pris Harry dans ses bras et ils avaient simplement regardé le soleil se coucher, en silence, pensifs. Parfois, ils échangeaient de vagues paroles, plaisantant ou encore se murmurant de vagues mots de tendresse. Mais aucun des deux ne parla de ses sentiments.

Quand la nuit devint trop oppressante, Draco souleva Harry et ils regagnèrent la voiture. Cette fois, Harry put admirer le paysage défiler à une vitesse impressionnante tandis qu'ils regagnaient lentement Londres. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée devant la petite maison d'Harry.

« Tu veux rentrer ? demanda Harry, une fois que Draco l'eut remis dans son fauteuil.

- Je veux bien », dit Draco.

Ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison sombre et déserte et Harry accompagna Draco jusqu'au salon.

« Attends-moi là, dit Harry. Je vais chercher de quoi boire.

- D'accord, dit Draco.

- Une Bièraubeurre, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait », répondit vaguement Draco.

Harry sourit et se hâta d'aller à la cuisine où il prit deux verres et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre. Il cala les deux verres entre ses jambes et regagna le salon où il vit Draco en pleine observation des photos placées sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« C'est le mariage de Ron et Hermione, commenta Harry en allant déposer les deux verres sur la table basse pour ensuite les remplir de Bièraubeurre.

- Ils ont l'air heureux, commenta Draco.

- Ils le sont », dit Harry.

Draco se retourna et lui sourit. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près d'Harry et prit sa Bièraubeurre.

« Et toi, dis-moi ? demanda Draco. Es-tu heureux ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Était-il heureux ? Quelle étrange question que lui posait là Draco… ! Draco… Harry leva la tête et la pencha sur le côté, regardant l'homme en face de lui avec une certaine tendresse. Était-il heureux ? Il avait deux meilleurs amis adorables et une filleule belle comme un cœur. Il avait un petit ami aux sentiments indéchiffrable mais qu'il aimait. L'homme qu'il considérait comme un père et qui avait été longtemps son univers après la mort de Sirius avait trouvé quelqu'un… Était-il heureux ?

« Oui, répondit Harry. Je suis heureux. Pas pleinement heureux, mais je le suis…

- Pourquoi, pas pleinement ? demanda Draco.

- À cause de mon travail, avoua Harry. Il m'ennuie ! »

Draco pouffa et tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Harry.

« Et toi ? demanda Harry. Es-tu heureux ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Draco. Plus que jamais… »

Il se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser doucement, puis avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur. Le jeune homme gémit et s'accrocha à Draco désespérément. En peu de temps, il était devenu totalement dépendant du blond et il n'aimait pas ça. Lentement, pour ne pas froisser Draco, il rompit le baiser et s'écarta du blond.

« Je… je crois que tu…tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi », dit Harry, gêné.

Draco ne dit rien mais se leva lentement. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry et lui sourit.

« Que fais-tu, demain ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

- Je vais travailler un peu, répondit Harry. Je n'ai encore rien fait, mine de rien... »

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'Harry pour déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Demain soir, j'aimerai que nous dînions ensemble… Je serai pris toute la journée, mais je me libérerais pour la soirée… D'accord ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco et sourit doucement. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Draco et se pencha pour l'embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin. Il se détacha de nouveau de Draco et lui sourit de nouveau.

« Alors à demain soir, dit-il tendrement.

- À demain », répondit Harry.

Leurs mains, entremêlées depuis leur baiser d'adieu, eurent du mal à se lâcher, autant que leurs yeux. Quand enfin, ils y parvinrent, Draco offrit un sourire rayonnant à Harry et transplana, laissant derrière lui un Auror aux yeux brillants d'amour.

* * *

* * *

Et voilà, maintenant, je vais à l'école faire mes Examens… ARGH !


	8. Quand Fred et George jouent à Dieu et qu...

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est super heureuse et surexcitée : **G REUSSI !!!!! Je passe !!! Je passe !!! J'ai fini les études !!! Enfin, les études 'secondaires' comme on dit dans mon pays… Maintenant, je me lance dans l'universit ! Ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour vous, car moins de temps à écrire… L'unnif, c'est du sérieux, surtout que celle à laquelle je vais n'est pas n'importe quoi… (déglutit) bien au contraire ! Mais là n'est pas l'important ! Je suis heureuse et je veux partager avec vous ce bonheur ! Voici donc… Mon chapitre 8 ! ;)

**RAR :**

**Paradise Nightwish : **L'onyx est noire.. ?? Mais.. Mais… Dans mon dico, elles sont grises et noires !!! Bon… N'utiliserais qd même plus cette métaphore ! Néanmoins, tu risque de la retrouver dans le textes, étant donnée que la fic est finie depuis belle lurette ! loll !

**Emichou :** ptdr ! Draco n'est pas parfait, tu vas en avoir la preuve dans ce chapitre ! C'est le seul où notre beau Blondinet n'apparaît pas ! Tu as réussi tes examens ? Moi oui ! Trop contente !! On reverra bientôt Andrew, et tu seras très 'triste' de le revoir, crois-moi !

**Onarluca :** Tu réclame un autre chapitre alors que tu connais déjà l'histoire ! Où est la logique la dedans ??

**Celine.s :** Merci ! Moi, je le trouve trop à l'eau de rose.. Sur le coup, quand je l'ai écris, j'étais tenté de faire exploser la voiture… Loll ! Mais bon, je n'y peux rien… Quand ça devient trop mièvre, j'ai peur que ça ne le devienne trop pour vous ! Néanmoins, ravie que ça te plaise !

**Love d'Harry :** Ben, vi, le moment est arriv ! A force de tourner autour du pot, fallait bien qu'ils se décident un jour ! Sinon, l'histoire ne se finirait jamais… quel horreur ! Enfin, pas pour vous ! Mais pour moi, si !! Bah, ne me félicite pas ! L'histoire est déjà faite ! Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est sélectionner la suite dans la totalité de l'histoire, faire la mise en page et les RAR… Et pis publier ! Moi je peux passer tt l'après-midi sur ffnet… Malheureusement, y'a pas grand chose à lire dernièrement.. L… Tout mes auteurs préférés semblent décidé à chômer… Bisous et merci pour la review !

**Alinemcb54 :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus ! Bonne chance pour tes études !

**Saael' :** Première réaction, un petit Loll assez émue ! Ta review est trop gentille ! loll ! Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir pu reviewer les précédents chapitres ! Je suis déjà très contente de te voir arriver ici et là, à l'occasion ! Je suis contente de constater que mes textes –que je trouve bâcler à cause du manque de finesse dans les descriptions – te paraisse facile à visualiser ! C'est un grand encouragement pour moi et pour ma confiance en mon écriture que j'essaye de grandir avec difficulté. Je n'ai pas spécifié avec qui était Remus. Mais je vais peut-être en faire ma propre histoire… C'est une idée à laquelle je réfléchis beaucoup… En attendant, pour Andrew, tu verras à la fin ! Merci pour ta géniallissime review et bisous.

**Tête de nœud :** Bah, c'était surtout pour m'occuper l'esprit ! Pas spécialement pour le faire, juste pour m'occuper ! Car si j'y pensais, je serai devenue folle ! Draco …. Non, je ne peux rien dire vis à vis de Draco faisant quelque chose devant Andrew avec Harry… Même cette phrase en dit trop ! loll ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas et bisous !

**Kikou224 :** Mon père n'est pas chiant, il est insupportable ! Son pire ennemi est l'ordinateur… Donc, il s'énerve tout le temps vu que je suis toujours dessus ! Quel casse-pied ! Mais bon… On fait avec ce qu'on a ..

**Nahamy :** Harry retrouvera l'usage de ses jambes… Le début de ce chap, te le démontre déjà pas mal !

**Pithy :** Bah, ça faisait 4 jour ! Pas deux ! Enfin, tout dépend du moment où tu as lu le chapitre 6 ! En effet, j'ai eu mes examens ! Suis contente !

**Lisandra :** Merci.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** En ai pluuus ! Enfin.. Pour l'instant ! loll ! Je suis contente que ce chap vous ai plu et j'espère que la suite vous ravira tout autant ! Bisous !

**Calimera :** Tu peux changer d'avis vis à vis de Draco… Mais garde en tête que pour JKR, il reste un salaud ! loll ! C'est que mine de rien, même en le sachant, chaque fois qu'il fait le con dans les tomes, j'en suis déçue ! loll ! Bah, c'est le mauvais côté des fics : on transforme les persos en des salauds moyen et non en salaud tout cours ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant !

**Mynwab :** Touche pas à mon Ryry !! loll ! C'est vrai que je l'envie également… Mais c'est bizarre, tout le monde envie Harry, mais personne n'envie Draco… Sans doute parce qu'il est toujours le protecteur et Harry le protéger…Bah, c'est pas important ! …

**Yami Aku :** Tout c'est très bien passé et je suis contente que ce chap 7 (un peu niais) te plaise ! Bisous !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Moi, je le trouve trop sucr ! loll ! Mais bon, c'est normal, c'est une romance.. Faut que je me lance dans le gore ou encore l'horreur ! loll ! ça me défoulera un peu ! niark ! Contente que ça t'ait plus en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Chris52 :** TU AS REMARQUE !!! Une des rares à avoir constaté qu'ils ne l'ont pas dit ! Ils ne se sont pas avoué leur sentiment ! Tout juste embrass ! C'est bien ! D'une certaine manière, c'est important pour la suite ! Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review qui m'a bien amusée !

**Eowyn10 :** En effet, je déteste quand les retardataires font ça, ainsi, je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir fait ! loll ! Tu me vénère ? Loll ! Et béh… Essaye de ne plus t'exposer au soleil.. Il me semble que tes neurones sont grillés… lolll ! Merci pour la review, en tout cas ! Bisous !

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Quand Fred et George jouent à Dieu et que Draco pose un Lapin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce simple fait était anormal, mais Harry appréciait. Alors il continua de sourire. En pyjama, il déboula dans la cuisine où il se prépara un petit déjeuner en musique. Les sortilèges fusaient et il chantonnait. Quand ses crêpes furent prêtes, Harry mangea avec appétit, sans se soucier de l'anormalité de la chose. Il avait faim, il mangeait, tout simplement. Toute la matinée, il travailla à ses rapports en fredonnant les airs passant à la radio, souriant ou riant quand il lisait un rapport amusant.

Vers midi, il envoya Hedwige avec un certain nombre de rapports et alla ensuite faire un tour le long du chemin de Traverse. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une nouvelle boutique avait été ajoutée aux autres bâtiments et que, visiblement, celle-ci allait bientôt ouvrir. Harry leva les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer. '_Chez Malfoy'_… La boutique de Draco. Harry tenta de voir l'intérieur, mais une bâche l'en empêchait et il préférait ne pas attirer l'attention. Chose qui n'était pas facile car, des sorciers en fauteuil roulant, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup…

Tentant d'ignorer le regard des autres sorciers, Harry flâna lentement le long du chemin de Traverse, achetant ce qui lui faisait envie sans s'inquiéter des dépenses. Il était en vacances, il avait bien le droit de dépenser un peu ! Il alla d'abord chez Madame Guipure, histoire d'acheter quelques vêtements pour la soirée. Il prit une robe de sorcier noir assez élégante et une autre d'un bordeaux chatoyant. Il demanda ensuite à Mme Guipure si elle avait bien reçu sa commande de chemises noires et grises et la dame alla lui chercher rapidement. Harry était un des rares clients à passer commande de vêtements moldus et la femme avait eu du mal, au début, à trouver ce que le jeune homme demandait, mais, avec le temps et l'aide d'Harry, elle avait fini par comprendre ce que le Survivant demandait et lui préparait toujours des chemises d'une coupe élégante, pratique et esthétique. Harry se demanda vaguement si Draco serait autant à l'écoute de sa clientèle que Mme Guipure, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'ancien Serpentard lui avait déjà démontré, par sa conversation et parfois son comportement, qu'il était un homme d'affaires redoutable et la satisfaction de ses clients devait être dans ses cordes.

Après le paiement de ses vêtements, Harry s'empressa d'aller faire un tour chez l'antiquaire du coin où il eut la surprise de croiser Rogue. Harry lui fit un salut chaleureux qui laissa l'homme passablement étonné.

« Vous êtes tombé sur la tête, Potter ?

- Non, pourquoi ? »

Rogue eut l'air étonné un instant puis grogna de nouveau.

« Laissez tomber ! »

Il quitta le magasin sans répondre au joyeux 'Au revoir professeur'. Il fit rapidement les provisions d'herbes à thé qu'il avait l'habitude de boire et quitta le magasin en souriant presque. Il alla ensuite faire une petite visite aux jumeaux Weasley qui l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires.

« Harry !!! s'exclama Fred qui le regarda entrer avec joie. Tu tombes bien, on a besoin de toi !

- De moi ? demanda Harry.

- Non, Fred, gronda George. Ne demande pas ça à Harry!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne doit pas me demander ? fit Harry d'un ton curieux.

- Oh, rien... Rien d'important….

- George et moi travaillons sur un projet, avoua Fred.

- Fred ! s'énerva George, outré de l'impertinence de son frère.

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais ce que les Moldus appellent 'prothèse'….

- Si, bien sûr que si, répondit Harry en regardant George tenté de bâillonner son frère.

- Et bien… George, fiche-moi la paix ! George et moi avons pensé à en fabriquer ! Des magiques, bien sûr !

- Des prothèses de farces et attrapes ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, Harry ! Pas de farce et attrapes ! s'exclama Fred, amusé. Des prothèses qui, en fait… enfin... Ce ne sont pas vraiment des prothèses, ce serait plutôt… Des stimulateurs... Magiques. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et fixa Fred.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

- Tu vas comprendre, viens avec moi ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à George qui avait visiblement abandonné et suivit Fred à travers la boutique. Celle-ci était rempliée d'étagères où des produits plus étonnants les uns que les autres étaient alignés. De la simple praline longue-langue au chapeau-mange-tête, la boutique de Fred et George proposait une variété de produits vraiment étonnante.

« Notre but, expliqua Fred en passant la porte maquée d'un écriteau 'Danger, vous mourrez si vous franchissez ce seuil', était de créer une sorte de matière capable de faire un trou temporaire dans un mur, mais ça a eu un effet assez bizarre…

- Bizarre ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, expliqua George qui s'était décidé à participer à la conversation. Quand Fred a pris la matière dans ses mains, elle a été littéralement absorbée dans sa peau.

- Absorbée ? répéta Harry.

- Yep ! fit Fred. Et c'est là le plus étrange, mes doigts sont devenus totalement fous !

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Attends, je vais te montrer ! »

Fred s'approcha d'un pot en métal et l'ouvrit. Il prit une pince et en sortit une sorte de gélatine grise.

« Yeurk, fit Harry. On dirait une méduse !

- Dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas ? dit George. Regarde ça ! »

Fred posa la gélatine sur son bras et elle rentra dans sa peau, disparaissant dans la chair de Fred.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, dit Harry.

- Et bien, dit Fred en tournant son bras dans un angle totalement impossible en temps normal. Ce que ça change, c'est que je peux faire n'importe quoi à mon bras ! Il suffit que j'y pense et ça marche ! Je peux le plier en deux… (Harry réprima une subite nausée quand Fred plia son bras) Je peux aussi le faire devenir plat comme une crêpe…

- Ça suffira, dit Harry en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le bras dont l'os était alors nettement visible. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi…

- Vraiment, dit Fred en enlevant la gélatine de son bras et en regardant les jambes d'Harry. Tu ne vois pas ? »

Harry suivit le regard de Fred et regarda ses jambes inanimées. Une boule d'angoisse serra sa gorge.

« Non, dit Harry. Je ne pense pas que ça marchera…

- Mais on peut essayer, dit Fred. Je suis sûr qu'il serait intéressant de…

- Non, dit Harry. Je… Je ne veux pas essayer.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'obstina Fred. Ça pourrait peut-être te redonner la possibilité de marcher ! »

Harry déglutit et regarda la gélatine dans son pot.

« Laisse-nous au moins essayer ! s'exclama Fred. Juste une fois ! Si ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas ! S'il te plait ! »

Harry hésita. Et s'il essayait ? Et si ça marchait ? Et s'il allait au dîner avec Draco en se tenant sur ses deux jambes ??? Mais si ça échouait ? Encore une déception de plus… Non, il ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur encore une fois. Pas alors qu'il commençait juste à accepter sa paraplégie !

« Non, répondit Harry.

- Mais, fit Fred.

- Fred, intervint George avec calme. Si Harry ne veut pas, il ne veut pas... Tu ne peux pas le forcer. »

Fred se mordit la lèvre et regarda la gélatine puis Harry.

« Réfléchis-y, Harry, supplia Fred. Si ça marche… Enfin, si cette gélatine parvient à te faire marcher… Réfléchis-y… »

Harry regarda le bocal fixement et finit par manœuvrer pour sortir.

« J'y réfléchirais… »

* * *

Il rentra chez lui boulevers ! Une partie de lui-même le traitait d'abruti, lui disait de retourner chez Fred et d'essayer cette foutue gélatine. Mais sa peur aussi était présente. Cette peur viscérale d'être déçu, d'espérer et de se voir de nouveau condamné sur son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait ressentir une fois de plus cet insupportable sentiment de fatalité. Soufflant, Harry regarda l'heure à sa pendule et décida de se plonger un peu dans les dossiers du ministère auquel il n'avait pas encore touché depuis le début de ses vacances. Il se prépara d'abord magiquement un thé et posa ses nouveaux vêtements dans son placard ou dans la commode et retourna à la table de la cuisine, tentant de se concentrer. Mais la voix de Fred le hantait et il n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur son travail. Il dut se donner une bonne claque mentale pour parvenir à enfin lire le rapport et le comprendre et non pas juste regarder les lignes avec des yeux vitreux.

Il n'arrêta de travailler que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la nuit commençait à tomber. Se souvenant de l'invitation de Draco, Harry alla rapidement ranger ses dossiers et se laver. Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un de ses pantalons noirs habituels avec une chemise gris argenté. Il enfila ensuite sa nouvelle robe noir et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

'Pas mal, pensa Harry. Ça peut aller, je ne suis pas _si_ horrible.'

Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers le salon où assis devant le feu, il attendit que Draco vienne le chercher. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, allant de la nouvelle invention de Fred à Draco, puis de son travail à Ron et Hermione. Ce ne fut que quand la pendule sonna vingt heures qu'Harry s'aperçut qu'il attendait toujours. Son estomac gronda, protestant contre l'attente, mais Harry se força à ne rien manger. Il commençait tout doucement à désespérer et finit par attraper un livre de la bibliothèque pour le feuilleter, le lisant distraitement. Quand la pendule sonna vingt-trois heures, il referma sèchement le livre et éteignit toutes les lampes du salon. Ses yeux piquaient désagréablement et son cœur lui faisait mal, mais il parvint à ne pas pleurer avant d'être enfermé dans l'intimité dans sa chambre.

Pourquoi Draco n'était-il pas venu ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu ?? Des centaines de questions tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, mais aucune n'avait de réponse satisfaisante. Brisé, Harry finit par se déshabiller difficilement et par se coucher, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il se traita d'idiot d'y avoir cru et éteignit toutes les lampes. Il pleura encore un long moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveilla tard le lendemain, l'esprit légèrement brumeux. Il eut du mal à se rappeler de la raison de sa soudaine tristesse, mais quand elle lui revint en mémoire, il jeta un regard sombre aux vêtements qu'il avait été si heureux d'enfiler pour Draco.

'Je ne suis qu'un abruti, pensa Harry. Je n'aurai pas dû y croire !'

Il se recoucha, bien décidé à ne pas sortir de son lit de toute la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur son estomac et sa colère. Colère d'avoir rêvé, un instant, que sa vie pourrait s'améliorer… Se redressant difficilement dans son lit, Harry hésita un instant sur ce qu'il allait mettre, mais sa décision fut rapidement prise. Il enfila une tenue de sport moldue et sortit de sa chambre rapidement. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il avala une tasse de café et mangea un toast puis sortit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à la salle de sport moldue qu'il avait fréquentée lors de sa rééducation. C'était son idée que d'aller du côté des Moldus pour sa rééducation, mais c'était Hermione qui avait choisi le club et l'entraîneur.

Si Harry avait été récalcitrant à l'idée de rencontrer un Cracmol tous les jours, il avait vite oublié son entêtement en rencontrant Marcus. Tout comme lui, Marcus était dans un fauteuil roulant. Beau, intelligent, il n'avait rien à envier au plus grand mannequin masculin qu'Hermione regardait discrètement dans ses magazines. Et non seulement il avait un physique avantageux, mais en plus, il avait un sens de l'humour tout à fait merveilleux et une gentillesse sans limite. Harry serait probablement tombé amoureux de lui si son entraîneur n'avait pas été hétéro. Mais à défaut d'amant, Harry avait trouvé un ami. Un ami plus que précieux.

« Ça alors ! s'exclama la réceptionniste du club en le voyant entrer. Harry Potter ! Cela fait une éternit !

- En effet, oui, sourit Harry. Est-ce que Marcus est l ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Miya. Je l'appelle tout de suite ! »

Décrochant son micro, Miya s'empressa d'appeler le jeune homme qui ne mit pas dix minutes à arriver.

« Harry ! s'exclama Marcus, ses yeux bleu brillant de joie en apercevant son ami. Comment vas-tu ??

- Bien, Marcus, dit Harry en lui serrant la main. Et toi ?

- Mieux que bien ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Alors, on est venu dire bonjour aux altères et aux barres de suspension ? »

Harry fit une petite grimace mais hocha de la tête.

« Bien ! dit gaiement Marcus. Alors allons-y ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas torturé un minimum !

- Je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de me dépêcher de fuir…

- Pas question, jeune homme ! s'exclama Marcus en riant. C'est parti ! »

Harry suivit son ami en souriant. Marcus l'obligea d'abord à s'échauffer les bras calmement et doucement. Quand il estima qu'Harry était toujours en bonne forme, il lui fit faire des exercices plus durs pour mieux se muscler les bras. Le pauvre Harry en ressortit totalement épuisé et en sueur.

« Si tu venais plus souvent, ça n'arriverait pas !

- Je viendrai plus souvent si j'avais plus souvent le temps ! haleta Harry. Tu as failli me tuer avec tous ces exercices !

- Pauvre petit Survivant si vulnérable », rit Marcus.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et s'étendit douloureusement.

« Blague à part, Harry, dit Marcus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry eut un sourire douloureux et regarda son ami.

« Tu me connais trop bien, dit-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

- C'est encore à cause de ta paraplégie ? demanda Marcus. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'accepter ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte.

« Si, ça, je l'accepte… Enfin, pas totalement, mais toujours plus que d'habitude…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ? » demanda Marcus.

Harry rougit un peu et détourna la tête.

« Ooh, je vois, fit Marcus en souriant. C'est _Ce genre_ de problèmes…

- Ouais, fit Harry d'un air penaud et gêné, n'osant toujours pas regarder son ami.

- Ça te dirait de parler de ça devant un bon caf ? »

Harry regarda Marcus avec surprise mais hocha de la tête, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'écouter.

* * *

* * *


	9. Quand on est jaloux et qu’on donne un au...

**

* * *

Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est stressée, sur les nerfs, encore en train de bouffer chaque ongles de sa main… : **Dans très exactement… 35 minutes, je vais partir m'inscrire à l'université… Je suis extrêmement angoissée, mais bon… Ce n'est jamais qu'une inscriptions, pas de quoi fouetter un chat… (ARGH ! G peuur !) Pensez à moi vers les 15h, en ce jeudi 9 Septembre.. Vais avoir besoin de soutient morale ! Je fais mes premiers pas dans le monde des tout grands… ARGH ! loll !

**RAR :**

**Jo Lupin : **Je vais t'épargner d'attendre longtemps : Chaque fois qu'on me parle d'f et mésa, je repousse son écriture d'un mois ! Car plus on m'en parle, plus je manque d'inspiration pour cette fic ! Va savoir pourquoi. Ainsi, ne l'attends pas avant Noël !

**Onarluca :** loll !!! C'est vrai que les gens trop logique deviennent ennuyeux, donc, cela donne du charme à tout le monde de ne pas l'être ! loll ! Pour l'entrée à l'université, c'est pas encore fait… ça se fait aujourd'hui.. (Déglutit) Merlin, j'ai peur…

**Kikou224 :** Tiens bon, surtout ! Je crois que le nombre de lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas déjà l'histoire se compte sur les doigts d'une main, alors ne renonce pas ! loll ! Surtout que j'ai accéléré le rythme de publication ! Draco a une raison, t'inquiète pas ! Quand à la Gélatine.. Qui vivra verra !

**Clem :** Mais pourquoi tu me parle d'un train à prendre ???? loll ! J'en ai un à prendre dans très peu de temps et ça m'angoisse comme jamais… Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une inscription, non ? Alors relaxe… Pour Le fameux 'Salaud', Dray, tu sais ce que j'entendais par l ! ;)

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Et vi, va falloir bosser… Mais j'en veux et si ma méthode de travail est bonne, ça devrait aller comme sur des roulettes ! Loll ! j'aime bien Marcus aussi… Il est trop marrant ! Et quant au Lapin de Dray… C'est expliqué ici !

**Celine.s :** Il a une excuse, t'inquiète ! lol ! Et heureusement pour lui, il tient à la vie… enfin… Je suppose !

**Emichou :** Il a une bonne excuse, je le jure ! lol ! Se jeter dans les bras d'Andrew ?? mais enfin, il faudrait être taré et désespéré pour faire une chose pareil !! Pour ton prob avec ffnet, malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider car je ne vois pas ce que c'est… Je n'ai personnellement jamais eu de problème de ce genre avec le sit… J'espère que tu as su le régler entre temps.. Allez, je file ! Ai un train à prendre ! Bisous.

**Paradise Nightwish :** J'essayerai de trouver un spécialiste de l'onyx ! loll !

**Alinemcb54 :** Université de Littérature et langues romanes ! Et c'est très angoissant ! loll ! Et ne tue pas Dray, j'en ai besoin pour le reste de la fic ! :D

**Anya et Xeres :** Et vi, je les ai eu ! Merci pour vos félicitations et danse de la victoire ! lol ! Et vi, fallait bien que Dray fasse une gaffe… Mais ça va s'arranger, sinon, le rating tiendrait pas debout ! lol ! Encore merci pour la review, ct tordant !

**Yami Aku :** La raison de Dray se trouve dans ce chap… Enfin, la raison officielle. L'officieuse, c'est que je trouvais ça trop parfait, fallait bien faire clocher quelque chose ! :D Pour la gélatine.. on verra… loll

**Vif d'or :** Bah, il s'en remettra, de son lapin ! loll Nop, Ryry n'ira pas voir les médicomages… Mais tu verras à la fin ! :D

**Lilyep :** Patience. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas !

**SweetDeath :** Bonjour ! D'une traite ? Bah, c'est pas bien long, donc… loll ! Merci.

**Chris52 :** Mais Dray a une bonne raison, voyons ! Dray a toujours une bonne raison ! lol ! Et pis, si tu me tue, tu n'auras pas la suite ! :D !! Enfin… Si, y'a moyen de l'avoir, mais bon.. Shuut !

**LolieShing :** Bah, c'est des choses qui arrivent ! Moi, mon préféré, c'est le 11 ! Il est si sadique que j'en pleurais de rire ! loll !

**Eowyn10 :** Bah, ne te gêne pas, je ne crois jamais les gens quand ils disent que je suis géniale ! lol !

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Quand on est jaloux et qu'on donne un autre rendez-vous.

* * *

Bien que le club de sport qu'Harry fréquentait ait sa propre cafétéria, Marcus insista pour qu'ils aillent boire ailleurs et, bien que surpris, Harry ne dit pas non et mena son ami dans le café-restaurant où il se rendait pour ses rendez-vous avec Draco, le _Compatriote_.

« C'est un restaurant de richard, commenta Marcus en y entrant. Tu as les moyens, Harry… »

Le concerné ne répondit pas mais se sentit mal à laisser d'avoir laissé Draco payer l'addition à chaque fois.

« Installons-nous là, proposa Harry en désignant la fenêtre où il allait avec Draco. Il y a une belle vue.

- Si tu veux », répondit Marcus.

Dés qu'elle les vit se diriger vers la table de leur choix, la serveuse se précipita pour enlever les chaises, légèrement mal à l'aise face au dérangement que cela occasionnait pour les deux hommes. Harry préféra regarder par la fenêtre tandis que Marcus souriait de manière réconfortante à la jeune femme.

« C'est quand on voit ton comportement face à ce genre d'incident qu'on voit que tu n'accepte pas ta condition, fit remarquer Marcus.

- Je l'accepte, dit Harry en rougissant. Mais ça me gêne de voir les gens me fixer… me fixer… Me fixer pour ce que je suis ! Non pas un paraplégique mais… Le Survivant ! »

Marcus pouffa et prit la carte, cherchant après une boisson qui lui plairait.

« Que veux-tu, c'est ça, d'être célèbre. Et pour ce qui est de l'_autre_ problème ? »

Harry marqua un temps d'hésitation puis répondit.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a peu de temps, avoua-t-il. Quelqu'un que je connaissais déjà. Mais il a tellement changé que ça a été une autre rencontre… Il… Il a changé. Il est devenu plus gentil, plus beau aussi… Mais surtout, il semble enfin avoir acquis le dictionnaire du 'savoir-vivre' et l'option 'moralit' semble enfin s'être activ

- Ça devait être un véritable emmerdeur pour que _Toi_, tu dises ça ! »

Harry eut un léger petit sourire.

« Tu n'imagines même pas, dit-il. Il était insupportable ! Un vrai casse-pieds ! Il n'arrêtait pas de m'emmerder dès qu'il avait une occasion. Je l'ai détest

- Mais ? demanda Marcus en faisant signe à la serveuse de ne pas venir tout de suite.

- Mais plus le temps passait, moins je pouvais ignorer sa beauté. Son mystère… Quand il a changé de camp, j'en ai été heureux. Mais il était toujours sombre. Moins chieur, mais toujours ténébreux. Et quand il est revenu… Il n'était plus ténébreux. Il semblait… heureux, épanoui… libéré. Irrésistible. »

Marcus eut un petit sourire, regardant le visage illuminé d'amour d'Harry.

« Et il a commencé à me chasser… Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, ça me semblait impossible… et j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui… Ça aussi, ça m'a semblé impossible… Puis il m'a embrassé… Et il avait l'air amoureux, lui aussi…

- Avait l'air ? demanda Marcus, s'assombrissant de crainte.

- Nous… nous avions rendez-vous, hier, murmura Harry. Et il n'est pas venu… n'a même pas prévenu… »

Harry serra les poings et se tut. Marcus le regarda et rit.

« Mon pauvre Harry, dit-il d'un air désolé. Non seulement tu es amoureux de lui, mais en plus tu es dépendant ! »

Et il éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, le gronda Harry. J'avais confiance en lui, je croyais qu'enfin…

- Oui ? demanda Marcus.

- Je croyais qu'enfin, ma vie allait s'arranger, confia Harry, l'air triste.

- Mais ta vie va s'arranger, dit Marcus.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'exclama Harry. Je… Je l'aime et… Lui, peut-être pas…

- Ça, vois-tu, j'en doute, rit Marcus. S'il a eu la patience de te draguer avec ton sale caractère sans être amoureux de toi, alors il mérite la palme de la patience et des nerfs d'acier ! En plus, vu la jalousie qu'il a sur le visage, je ne pense pas qu'il ne ressente rien…

- Quoi ? » fit Harry d'un air surpris.

Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Draco dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et d'argent, d'une de ses tenues mi-moldue, mi-sorcière. Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa cape et ses yeux brillaient d'une jalousie intense. Voyant qu'on l'avait remarqué, il s'approcha à grands pas.

« Fais confiance à la vie, dit rapidement Marcus avant que Draco ne soit près d'eux. Fais confiance en celui qui a osé franchir tes barrières. Toute chose n'aboutit pas à une catastrophe, Harry… Il peut arriver des choses merveilleuses… Laisse-leur la chance d'arriver jusqu'à toi… »

Au même moment, Draco arriva à côté d'eux et fusilla Marcus du regard.

« Harry, dit-il d'une voix difficilement contrôlée.

- Draco, murmura le concerné d'une voix tendre.

- Marcus, fit le dénommé avec un air amusé.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, le gronda Harry.

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas résister, rit Marcus. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur…

- Malfoy, fit Draco en regardant Marcus comme s'il était un parasite.

- Enchanté, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Marcus Dalléger. Je suis entraîneur dans un hall omnisports un peu plus loin. »

Draco lui serra la main d'un air agacé et dégoûté.

« Bon, fit Marcus en commençant à manœuvrer pour sortir de table. Je pense que je vais vous laisser…

- Non, protesta faiblement Harry. Tu peux rester…

- Ooh, non, je ne peux pas, dit Marcus. Je préfère déguerpir avant de me faire tuer (il lança un regard amusé vers Draco) et puis j'ai rendez-vous avec Marine...

- Marine ? s'exclama Harry. Elle est revenue d'Australie ???

- Oui, dit chaudement Marcus.

- Ne la laisse pas repartir, cette fois, lui conseilla Harry en lui faisant un sourire attendri. Et demande-la en mariage !

- Si tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu me le dises pour le faire… »

Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit.

« Elle a dit oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien entendu, dit Marcus, l'air fier. Et même si j'ai une certaine assurance de ne pas la voir disparaître du jour au lendemain, je préfère aller à mon rendez-vous ! Bye Harry et n'oublie pas de venir plus souvent ! Tes bras deviennent du Spaghetti !

- Marcus ? fit Harry d'un air narquois en le regardant s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Je sais, Harry, tu m'emmerdes ! À la prochaine ! »

Et sans attendre, il sortit du restaurant, laissant Harry et Draco en tête à tête.

« Je suis content de te voir, dit Harry en souriant à Draco qui était resté figé à côté de la table. Assieds-toi… »

D'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit venir une chaise à l'endroit où Marcus était. Draco sursauta face à l'acte magique et s'installa.

« Hum… heu… je…, fit Draco, soudain mal à l'aise à cause de sa crise de jalousie. Je suis désolé pour hier, dit-il finalement. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de New York et j'ai dû m'y rendre en urgence. Le temps de m'apercevoir que je ne pourrai pas venir et il était trop tard pour te prévenir… je suis vraiment désol »

Harry sourit face au trouble de Draco et tendit la main pour caresser la joue du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il, Draco affichant un air surpris. On a qu'à faire ça… aujourd'hui, si tu es libre ! »

Draco resta bouche bée devant Harry pendant près de vingt minutes avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Je suis libre », dit-il.

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Bien... alors que dirais-tu de nous retrouver ici à vingt heures ? »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et il se pencha sur la table.

« Parfait », répondit-il.

Et sans s'occuper de la serveuse qui venait leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient boire ni des autres clients présents, Draco l'embrassa.

* * *

Harry arriva au restaurant avec le cœur battant la chamade. Il s'était habillé comme la veille, veillant à ce que sa robe ou sa chemise n'ait pas de faut pli. Son pantalon ne l'inquiétait pas car il en avait changé. Quand il entra dans la pièce, ses yeux se portèrent tout de suite sur la table où Draco était déjà, tout d'argent vêtu. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, le blond ne lâcha pas Harry du regard, regardant sa tenue d'un œil critique. Harry s'approcha de la table avec une certaine angoisse.

« Ça vient de chez Madame Guipure, tout ça, dit calmement Draco en allant déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- En effet, oui, répondit le brun en s'installant. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère.

- Absolument pas, répondit Draco. Tu es ravissant… »

Harry rougit un peu et regarda tendrement Draco.

« Toi aussi, dit-il.

- Je sais », répondit Draco d'un air pompeux.

Harry rit et regarda d'un air surpris la bouteille de champagne posée dans un sceau de glace à côté de leur table.

« Fêtons-nous quelque chose ? demanda Harry tandis qu'un serveur versait du champagne dans leur flûte.

- Oui, dit Draco. Nous fêtons l'installation enfin terminée de ma boutique sur le chemin de Traverse et…… Nous. »

Harry regarda Draco en souriant et trinqua avec lui. Il savoura le goût bienvenu du champagne, se souvenant soudainement d'en avoir bu le jour du retour d'Amérique de Draco. Le blond avait visiblement eu la même pensée car il saisit la main d'Harry et la porta à sa bouche en murmurant :

« À notre … Re-Rencontre ! »

Harry rit et regarda Draco.

« Ainsi, ta boutique est enfin installée.

- Oui ! dit joyeusement Draco. Et je projette d'en installée une en France ! Je n'irai pas personnellement là-bas, je ne parle pas cette langue et je n'ai jamais aimé ce pays. En outre, un de mes collaborateurs est originaire de Belgique, il se débrouillera mieux que moi…

- Tu fais une erreur, dit Harry. La Belgique et la France ne sont pas du tout la même chose.

- C'est un fait certain, dit Draco. Mais ils parlent la même langue !

- Sauf si ton ami est d'origine flamande, pouffa Harry.

- Très drôle, » commenta Draco.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se penchèrent d'un même mouvement vers la carte. Pourtant, avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de faire son choix, Draco lui arracha le menu des mains et le tendit au serveur qui venait d'arriver.

« Mais je ne…, commença le brun.

- Nous prenons tout les deux un poulet à la moambe », dit Draco.

Le serveur hocha de la tête et partit rapidement.

« Mais… je n'en ai jamais mang ! s'exclama Harry.

- M'en fiche, répondit Draco. J'en ai assez que tu ne manges que des salades, tu vas finir par tourner au vert ! »

Harry eut l'air légèrement surpris, ce qui fit rire Draco.

« Et puis je suis certain que tu aimeras ! »

* * *

* * *

Un Harry vert... J'aimerai voir ça... Mouahahahahaa... A la prochaine... Dimanche, sans doute! :D


	10. Quand Draco fait visiter et qu'Harry se ...

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préférez.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui un peu agacée… : **Et voilà le R ! loll ! Espère qu'il vous plaira !! On est samedi, je sais… Plaignez-vous si vous l'osez de ma lenteur !

**RAR :**

**Alexiel :** Lu sur O&F ?? Héhé… En effet, mon inscription c'est très bien passée.. Si seulement j'avais moins tremblé… --;

**Jo Lupin :** Bien ! Malheureusement, y'en a d'autre qui n'arrête pas…

**Onarluca :** Dis-moi… Combien de fois l'as-tu lue ???

**Paradise Nightwish :** Je crains qu'il ne te faille faire la queue… loll

**Anya et Xeres :** Un double jeu ?? Tiens, ce serait une fic intéressante… Mais non, je te rassure… C'est pas le genre de mon Dray… On dit Protectrice ! Pas Protective ! Horreur ! Bi… Bizuter ? ARGH ! Je veux pooo !

**Sasha Krum :** Prodigieuse ? Mouais… Je ferai pas de commentaire…

**Emichou :** Dray a toujours eu la classe ! Enfin… Dans les fanfics ! :D La jalousie de Dray est sans borne… J'avoue que ça me fait marrer à tout les coups ! Mouahahaha

**Drackyumi :** Contente que ça te plaise !

**Lisandra :** Vi chef !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** ça ne se fait pas de poser des lapins à un Harry ? Je savais pas… loll Vip, ça existe le poulet à la Moambe, mais j'ignore si tu trouveras ce plat dans un restaurant. C'est un plat Africain !

**LolieShing :** Et tu me connais bien, vu que je l'ai fait ! loll ! Mon inscription c'est super bien passé… Sauf que je me suis emmêlée dans les dates… La honte ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Courage pour le Bac, je penserais à toi !

**Celine.s :** La fic en elle-même va bien finir, alors pas de problème !

**Vif d'or :** Tout ce que je touche ??? Vite !!! Faut que je touche mes feuilles d'examen ! loll ! Pour F et mésa, faut pas m'en parler. Petit Clown, je bloque un peu, mais ça viendra rapidement.

**Calimera :** Heu… ben, je suis contente de te faire sourire !

**Kikou224 :** Elle s'est très bien passée, merci ! Dans la cours des grands ? ben ça fait peur ! loll ! Je l'ai finie début juillet ! Et quand à la raison de Dray… Ben, la vie l'a changé, tout simplement…

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Tout le monde à adorer la dernière phrase, mais personne n'a noté ce qui m'avait fait le plus rire ! loll ! C'est pas grave…

**Julia Aris :** J'espère que ma rapidité a empêché la dépression et les séquelles !! Se serait dommage pour tes fics.. Je lis… En fait, je les lis toutes ! loll ! J'adore tes traduction et j'attends impatiemment la suite de celle de Ryry et Dray dans le pass

**Alinemcb54 :** Je te promets pas qu'il y en ait un chaque semaine, mais je ferai ce que je peux !

**Lilyep :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Love d'Harry :** Ce serait avec plaisir de te sponsoriser, mais je ne le ferai que si ta fic me plait ! Je te dirai rapidement quoi quand je l'aurai lue ! Bah, le voilà, le slash ! patience !

**Poisson rouge :** Bah, fais-toi une poupée Ryry et peint là en vert ! loll !

**Saael' :** Kikoo ! Bah, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, pour les reviews ! C'est des choses qui arrivent ! Nop, le succès de la Gélatine ne repose pas sur les lecteurs vu que la fic est déjà finie et donc, que j'ai déjà décid ! loll ! Mais si c'était le cas, pour quelle solution voterais-tu ? T'as raison de pas bien le sentir, Andrew. Bisous à toi !

**Mynwab :** ça doit être bien de rentrer d'une semaine d'absence et de découvrir plein de chap… loll ! Même si la semaine a dû être horrible ! Si Ryry va essayer ? Tu verras ! Mouahahahaha

**Lunenoire :** Je vais à Liège, Section Langues et Littératures Française et Romane.

* * *

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Quand Draco fait visiter et qu'Harry se lâche.

* * *

Comme Draco l'avait prédit, Harry adora le poulet à la moambe. Il le dévora radicalement, savourant l'épice africaine avec délice. Pendant tout le repas, Harry questionna Draco sur ses affaires et ses projets, aimant l'entendre parler avec feu de ses futures collections et de ses concurrents à abattre. 

« Je me demande si ta folie mangemorienne ne serait pas refouler dans ta détermination à éloigner tes adversaires, avait plaisanté Harry, arrachant un rire à Draco.

- Sans doute, oui, avait répondu le blond. Et je préfère ça, crois-moi ! »

Harry avait souri et avait continué de l'écouter parler des teintes préférées des Américains, des problèmes qu'il avait avec les 'obligations vestimentaires' des écoles.

« Les élèves américains doivent avoir un pantalon modèle standard. Pas trop près du corps, mais pas trop large non plus, car ils pourraient caché des armes. Et je ne te parle même pas des blousons ! Je me suis cassé la tête pour rendre ça esthétique tout en étant dans les normes !

- Et ça c'est bien vendu ?

- Comme des petits pains ! s'enthousiasma Draco. Les jeunes s'arrachaient pratiquement les vêtements ! »

Ils prirent un dessert – le même – et Draco vint à parler de sa boutique.

« J'aime assez la forme de la pièce. Elle est hexagonale. Mais la couleur me pose problème…

- Tu veux que je vienne voir ça ? demanda Harry. J'ai tellement re-décoré mon bureau que je finis par avoir l'habitude. »

Draco fixa Harry avec hésitation.

« Je veux bien que tu viennes, dit-il doucement. En fait, j'en serai ravi…

- Mais ? demanda Harry.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de mais, dit Draco. C'est juste que…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien, oublie ça… On y va maintenant ? »

Harry, bien que curieux de savoir ce que Draco voulait lui dire, hocha de la tête et posa sa main sur celle du blond quand celui-ci voulut payer l'addition.

« Pour une fois, je veux payer, dit-il. Tu m'as déjà offert deux repas.

- Et alors ? demanda Draco. C'est normal, c'est moi qui t'invite, je dois donc payer !

- Cette fois, je t'ai invit !

- Non, tu t'es habilement débrouillé pour que le rendez-vous que Je t'ai donné hier soit reporté à aujourd'hui ! Donc, je paye !

- Et si on faisait moitié-moiti ? » proposa Harry.

Draco sembla hésiter puis accepta avec un sourire amusé. Ils payèrent donc chacun la moitié, n'oubliant pas de laisser un pourboire au serveur.

Le chemin de Traverse n'étant pas loin, ils décidèrent d'y aller à pied. Draco poussait doucement le fauteuil d'Harry qui se laissait aller, heureux du calme silence qui régnait entre eux, seulement interrompu par le roulement lointain du tonnerre. Harry profita de l'occasion pour repenser aux paroles de Marcus. Prendre les choses comme elles venaient… Ça ne semblait pas vraiment difficile… Chaque fois qu'il était avec Draco, il laissait les choses venir. Car à chaque fois qu'il essayait de prévoir, Draco le surprenait. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal…

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda Draco tandis qu'il s'approchait de la porte du chaudron baveur.

- Je pensais à Marcus…

- Je ne sais pas si je dois bien prendre cette remarque ou non », commenta Draco.

Harry pouffa et passa sa joue sur la main proche de Draco.

« Idiot, dit-il. Je pensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit, pas à Lui…

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Draco en faisant un signe au gardien du Chaudron et en poussant le fauteuil d'Harry dans l'arrière-cour.

- Il m'a dit… de faire confiance à la vie… de te faire confiance... que toute chose n'aboutissait pas à une catastrophe… qu'il peut arriver des choses merveilleuses…… qu'il faut leur laisser la chance d'arriver jusqu'à moi… »

Draco stoppa le fauteuil d'Harry devant la porte de sa boutique et s'agenouilla devant lui, passant sa main sur la joue d'Harry.

« Il a raison », dit-il tendrement.

Et sans attendre, il arracha un baiser à Harry, celui-ci serrant Draco contre lui. Ils se sourirent et Draco se releva, désactivant l'alarme magique par la même occasion. Il ouvrit la porte et fit la lumière, se poussant pour laisser Harry rentrer. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant la splendeur de la boutique. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur jaune clair et recouvert ici et là d'étagères portant des pantalons ou des blouses pliés. À côté ou au-dessus des étagères, des mannequins très réalistes exposaient les tenues et les divers ensembles qu'on pouvait faire avec. D'autres mannequins exposaient les robes de sorcier mêlées de style moldu dans divers tons et Harry admira pendant un instant un ensemble noir aux multiples poches qu'il s'imagina un instant porter. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient quatre comptoirs parfaitement cirés. Sur le coin gauche du fond de la pièce se trouvaient les cabines d'essayage, larges et éclairées. Sur la droite, une porte avec 'accès interdit' était fermée.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, s'extasia Harry qui n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir. Je trouve ça magnifique ! »

Draco sourit et s'approcha du mur le plus proche.

« Je trouve la couleur soporifique, répondit Draco. Il me faudrait quelque chose de plus joyeux que le jaune pâle.

- Tu as essayé un jaune plus fonc ? »

Draco fixa un instant Harry avec perplexité et murmura le sort de coloration. Les murs de la pièce se recouvrirent d'une couleur jaune foncé.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, rougit Draco en regardant l'unité et la soudaine beauté de la pièce.

- À toujours chercher compliqué, on oublie les réponses les plus simples, dit Harry d'un air philosophe. En tout cas, c'est magnifique ! Rien que de voir ça, ça me donne envie de faire du shopping ici ! Et pourtant, je déteste acheter des vêtements ! »

Draco sourit et s'inclina fièrement.

« Merci, dit le blond. Je ne suis pas entièrement responsable du design, mais j'en suis tout de même flatt ! »

Harry sourit et regarda une nouvelle fois le vaste magasin.

« Vous avez l'avantage de la taille, commenta le brun en se promenant. Néanmoins, il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Draco.

- Ceci, dit Harry en s'arrêtant près de la porte interdite. Vous devriez user d'un sortilège pour la masquer. Ça refroidit l'ambiance, je trouve… »

Draco sourit et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit.

« Viens, dit-il en allant dans les pièces interdites. Je veux que tu voies ça… »

Harry entra dans les pièces et fut surpris d'y voir des centaines et des centaines de mètres de tissus de toutes les couleurs. Ici et là, des tables de dessins ou des mannequins traînaient, attendant d'être utilisé par les couturiers.

« Ce sont nos locaux de création, commenta Draco. Nous aurions pu nous installer ailleurs, mais il est très utile de créer dans son propre magasin en écoutant les suggestions des clients. Ce sont eux les acheteurs et donc, notre principal source d'inspiration. Mon bureau est un peu plus loin, tu veux le voir ? »

Harry, qui était occupé à caresser précieusement un tissu d'un bleu étrangement scintillant se retourna vers Draco et hocha de la tête avec joie. Draco le mena jusqu'à une autre porte isolée et l'ouvrit lentement. Harry resta subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bureau. C'était plutôt des appartements. La pièce, de plafond bas, était couverte de tapis aux motifs compliqués mais d'une beauté jusqu'alors inégalée aux yeux d'Harry. Sur la droite se tenait un petit salon, divan, fauteuils et table basse entourant une cheminée où un feu ronflant illuminait la pièce. Des tapisseries aux mille couleurs séparaient le salon de la bibliothèque où un beau bureau de chêne massif était installé, la personne qui s'y asseyait tournant le dos aux livres mais y aillant pleinement accès. Harry aperçut des planches de dessins sur lequel Draco avait griffonné pas mal de choses. Un peu plus loin, le lit de Draco, un baldaquin recouvert de chaudes couvertures rouges, trônait dans toute sa beauté. Harry comprit alors pourquoi Draco avait hésité à l'emmener voir la boutique et pourquoi il était si gêné à l'entrée de ses appartements. Il sourit de la gentillesse de l'ancien Serpentard et s'avança prudemment sur les tapis en espérant que ses roues étaient propres.

« C'est superbe, commenta-t-il. Et tu as même une cuisine ! »

Sur le côté droit de la grande pièce trônait en effet une petite cuisine de type moldu et sorcier. De hautes fenêtres entourées de longs rideaux rouges conféraient une ambiance intime et agréable à la pièce.

« Je remarque une anormale présence de la couleur bordeaux, Monsieur Malfoy, plaisanta Harry. Seriez-vous passé au camp ennemi ? »

Le jeune homme rit et se retourna pour regarder Draco. Celui-ci le fixait, ses yeux brillant d'un désir mal dissimulé. Harry se sentit rougir sous le regard lubrique de son aimé et détourna légèrement la tête.

« J'ai… toujours aimé cette couleur, confia Draco en s'approchant doucement d'Harry. Toujours… »

Le Survivant frissonna quand les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses épaules et que ses lèvres vinrent quémander les siennes. Il gémit en se collant contre le blond et l'embrassa avec tant d'ardeur qu'il se surprit lui-même. Il n'empêcha pas les mains de Draco de caresser ses hanches et son torse, trop occupé qu'il était à tirer le jeune homme sur ses genoux. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient furieusement tandis que leurs mains, avides de découvertes, passaient vivement mais tendrement sur les membres de l'autre. Quand Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses de Draco pour le rapprocher de lui, ils poussèrent simultanément un gémissement et, essoufflé, cessèrent tout mouvement.

« Oh, Merlin, souffla Draco dans l'oreille d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'emmener ici… je savais que je ne pourrai pas résister…

- Qui te le demande ? » susurra doucement Harry en léchant l'oreille du blond.

Draco gémit et s'empara impérieusement des lèvres à sa portée. Il frotta désespérément son corps contre celui d'Harry qui se sentit plus excité que jamais.

« En es-tu sûr ? demanda Draco tout en déboutonnant furieusement la robe d'Harry. Je ne voudrais pas te presser…

- Draco, peux-tu me dire où sont mes mains ?

- Heu… sur mes fesses, répondit le blond.

- Alors à ton avis, j'hésite ? »

Draco pouffa et embrassa une fois de plus Harry. Il se décolla difficilement d'Harry et se leva, le regardant tendrement. Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla devant Harry, lui enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry s'accrocha à lui avec ses bras et Draco se redressa difficilement pour le mener jusqu'à son lit où il l'étendit délicatement. Il l'admira un instant avant de s'étendre doucement à ses côtés et de commencer à lui enlever sa robe de sorcier. Quand ce fut chose faite, il admira la chemise grise.

« Elle te va vraiment bien, murmura-t-il, le souffle coupée par la beauté et la sensualité d'Harry.

- Si tu dois admirer chaque vêtement que je porte pendant dix minutes, on est pas sorti d'affaire », se plaignit Harry qui détachait lentement la blouse argentée de Draco.

Le blond pouffa puis entreprit d'écarter les jambes d'Harry pour aller se nicher entre elles. Il se frotta désespérément contre Harry qui gémit bruyamment.

« Aies pitié, supplia-t-il. Mon pantalon est _très_ serr »

Draco eut un sourire sadique et continua plus lentement ses déhanchements, enflammant les sens d'Harry. Ce ne fut que quand le blond découvrit enfin le torse musclé de son aimé qu'il stoppa tout mouvement pour caresser les biceps impressionnants d'Harry.

« Tu es… Vraiment beau, souffla Draco en admirant la peau dorée de son futur amant.

- Moins que toi », rougit Harry qui était également parvenu à enlever la chemise de Draco et caressait la peau diaphane du blond.

Draco ne nia pas le fait, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de débattre de la question beauté sur le moment. Il embrassa Harry pour ensuite glisser sa bouche dans le cou d'Harry, celui-ci portant ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco qu'il caressa doucement de ses doigts agiles pour ensuite glisser ses mains dans le dos de Draco puis de nouveau sur ses fesses qu'il serra. Draco suça la peau douce du cou d'Harry qui gémit de plus belle en se cambrant contre son aimé.

« Oh, Draco », gémit Harry en sentant la bouche du blond lécher et mordiller un de ses tétons.

Le blond s'écarta et se redressa pour aller enlever les chaussures et les chaussettes d'Harry, arrachant les siennes par la même occasion. Il se recoucha ensuite sur Harry et caressa son front, son index traçant doucement l'éclair si célèbre. La pluie s'abattit soudainement sur Londres, mais aucun n'y prêta attention. Draco recommença à caresser Harry tandis que sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement du pantalon d'Harry. Il passa sensuellement sa langue le long de la barrière de tissus frottant un instant sa joue sur le petit chemin de poils noirs. Il fixa Harry droit dans les yeux alors qu'il détachait la ceinture et ouvrait le pantalon. Les yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur assoiffée et lubrique tandis que Draco lui enlevait son pantalon et son boxer. Totalement nu, Harry frissonna sur le regard prédateur de Draco.

Draco laissa errer son regard sur les hanches parfaites et sur l'entrejambe clairement excitée d'Harry. Il sourit et se passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres, Harry frissonnant quand il comprit ce que Draco avait en tête. Quand le blond commença à le lécher, il poussa un cri et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux d'or. Draco sourit en parcourant amoureusement la verge de sa langue, regardant le visage empli de plaisir de son amant. Il sourit avant de l'engloutir langoureusement, Harry criant de pur plaisir. Il bougea désespérément des hanches, mais Draco le força à se calmer, désireux de prendre son temps, et recommença à le sucer lentement.

« Dra… Draco, supplia Harry. Arrête... arrête maintenant ou je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, sous la langue experte du blond, il jouit en hurlant son nom. Draco sourit tout en se délectant de l'essence d'Harry et alla ensuite embrasser son amant. Harry ferma un instant les yeux, caressant le ventre de Draco.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, surpris.

- Pour être là, murmura Harry. Pour m'avoir fait revivre… »

Draco tressaillit et captura les lèvres d'Harry dont les mains descendirent lentement jusqu'au bouton de pantalon du blond. Il caressa le ventre plat encore une fois avant de détacher le pantalon et de faire lentement glisser la tirette, frôlant le sexe de Draco qui frissonna. N'y tenant plus, Draco se glissa rapidement hors de son pantalon tout en essayant d'avoir accès à sa table de nuit. Harry en profita pour caresser doucement son membre dur, Draco se mordant la lèvre en gémissant. Harry continua son mouvement lentement, se sentant durcir face au plaisir de Draco. Celui-ci, parvenant enfin à saisir le pot de lubrifiant qu'il essayait d'attraper, épingla Harry sur le lit et lui écarta les jambes, gémissant quand leurs sexes se touchèrent.

« Tu as déj ?

- Oui, souffla Harry. Mais une fois… »

Draco sourit, visiblement rassuré à cette pensée. Il enduit lentement ses doigts de lubrifiant tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec son sexe. Le brun se mordit les lèvres quand l'index de Draco vint titiller son entrée avant d'y entrer lentement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et continua d'enduire l'érection de Draco. Le blond commença à bouger lentement son doigt en Harry qui gémit de plus belle.

« J'aime quand tu gémis, confia Draco en introduisant un second doigt, Harry criant. Mais je préfère ce genre de bruit… »

Harry cria encore, enflamment les sens de Draco qui bougea plus rapidement ses doigts. Ce fut Harry qui dut le supplier pour qu'il introduise le troisième, finissant enfin la préparation. Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, tandis que Draco sortait ses doigts et se positionnait à l'entrée d'Harry, saisissant les jambes inanimées qu'il plia pour se faciliter le passage. Alors, doucement, Draco entra en Harry. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement et Draco ralentit pour s'arrêter quand il fut complètement en Harry. Le concerné haleta un peu et quémanda les lèvres de son amant qui répondit avec plaisir. Au dehors, le tonnerre grondait et la pluie tombait drue. Mais ils n'entendaient rien d'autre que les battements saccadés de leur cœur et leur respiration irrégulière. Dans un léger mouvement de Draco, Harry poussa un gémissement plaintif de plaisir et commença lentement à bouger en symbiose. Ils crièrent en même temps et ouvrirent grand leurs yeux de plaisir.

« Oh, Harry, gémit désespérément Draco en enfouissant sa bouche dans le cou du concerné, mordant sa peau. Harry, oui… »

Le brun gémissait également, pressant les fesses de Draco avec délectation. Ils bougèrent de plus en plus vite, murmurant le nom de l'autre pour finir par le crier, leurs corps en sueur bougeant en un rythme ancestral et délicieux. Draco caressait follement le sexe d'Harry tout en bougeant plus furieusement. Soudain, Harry se raidit et cria le nom de Draco. Le blond haleta en sentant la chaire d'Harry se resserrer sur lui et il jouit à son tour, criant le nom du brun. Tremblant, il retomba sur un Harry dans le même état. Un frisson les parcourut et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et rapidement, tentant vainement de reprendre leur souffle. Emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, ils ne mirent pas cinq minutes à s'endormir, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *


	11. Quand Martins joue les psychopathes

**Auteur :** Umbre77  
**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.  
**Genre :** Slash et Romance  
**Rating :** R  
**Spoiler :** Tome 5..  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…  
**Note de L'auteur qui est très déprim : **Une fois de plus, c'est pas la grande joie… Une fois de plus, je fais pas les RAR… Je publie parce qu'on est mercredi (ou plutôt jeudi) et parce que vous avez le chic de me remonter le morale… Ainsi, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Quand Martins joue les psychopathes.

* * *

Harry se réveilla difficilement à cause du froid régnant dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua était les bras de Draco serrés autour de sa taille. Il sourit tendrement et frissonna. Dehors, la pluie et l'orage se déchaînaient toujours. Harry comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait si froid quand il s'aperçut que ni Draco ni lui n'avait pensé à tirer les couvertures. Il se pencha en avant, mais se figea. Dans son mouvement, les yeux d'Harry s'étaient posés sur la fenêtre la plus proche du lit qui fut soudainement illuminée par un éclair. Harry poussa un hurlement.

Le nez collé contre la vitre, Andrew Martins fixait Harry avec des yeux fous exorbités.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut et boucha la vue à Harry qui avait fermé les yeux dans sa peur. Instinctivement, Draco serra contre lui Harry qui poussa un gémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux et ne vit personne à la fenêtre.

« Harry ? demanda Draco, encore mal réveillé. Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ??? »

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda la fenêtre avec terreur. Draco se retourna et regarda la rue sombre d'un air perplexe.

« Harry ? répéta-t-il.

- Ce… C'est rien, balbutia Harry. J'ai juste… J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve… »

Draco le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda le blond.

- Ou… Oui, répondit Harry en fixant toujours la fenêtre. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien aller fermer les rideaux… S'il te plait ? »

Bien que surpris, Draco se leva lentement et alla fermer les hauts rideaux rouges de chaque fenêtre. Harry le suivit des yeux tandis que son amant se rapprochait de La fenêtre. Mais il ferma les rideaux sans pousser de cris d'horreur ou de surprise. Quand il revint près de lui, Draco tira la couverture et se blottit dedans, tirant Harry contre lui pour appuyer doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Longtemps après que Draco se soit rendormi, Harry continua de fixer la fenêtre illuminée d'éclair, persuadé à un moment d'avoir de nouveau entraperçu la silhouette de son collègue (NdA : Je rêve ! J'arrive même à me faire peur !).

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, l'esprit brumeux. Une main caressait tendrement son torse, une autre sa joue et il sourit de plaisir dans son sommeil, se nichant contre Draco.

« Bonjour, murmura Draco.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Draco en touchant plus activement Harry.

- Oooh, gémit le brun. Mieux que jamais… »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa vivement, sa langue jouant follement avec celle d'Harry. Ils furent soudain interrompus par un bruit à la fenêtre et Harry se tendit de la tête au pied.

« Fait chier, jura Draco. Je parie que c'est encore un foutu hibou me demandant d'urgence ! »

Harry se traita aussitôt d'idiot tandis que le bruit caractéristique d'un hibou frappant contre la fenêtre se faisait de nouveau entendre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir, alors, murmura Harry.

- Mhmm, fit Draco en se lovant contre lui. Je n'ai pas envie. Je suis bien l »

Harry pouffa et embrassa tendrement Draco.

« Vas-y, dit-il. Il s'impatiente ! »

Draco grogna et, après un dernier baiser, se leva. Il tira sur les rideaux et le soleil vint frapper sur sa peau blanche. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour tandis qu'il admirait le corps de son amant. Inconscient du regard de l'Auror, Draco ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant entrer le hibou qui hulula d'un air colérique et laissa tomber sur sa tête sa lettre avant de repartir tout aussi brusquement. Jurant, Draco ouvrit la missive et grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! grogna-t-il. Voilà qu'il y a des problèmes sur les docks, maintenant ! Mais enfin, ils ne sont pas foutus d'assurer une livraison convenablement ??? »

Draco se tourna vers Harry et gémit durement, son excitation nettement visible. Il bondit sur le lit et embrassa vivement Harry.

« Il va falloir que j'y aille, expliqua Draco, à califourchon sur son amant. Tu m'attends ici ?? »

Harry sourit face à l'ordre déguisé en question de Draco.

« Mais bien sûr, répondit Harry. Tu pourrais juste approcher mon fauteuil ? Je veux pouvoir circuler un peu en ton absence…

- Tant que tu ne t'enfuis pas, c'est d'accord, répondit Draco en mordillant son cou.

- Et si je m'enfuis, Monsieur Malfoy, que ferez-vous ?

- Mhmmm, gémit le concerné. Je me jetterai à votre poursuite comme un acharné, Monsieur Potter… »

Harry sourit et embrassa Draco, ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Pars vite, lui dit Harry. Comme ça, tu seras vite revenu ! »

Draco sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever d'un bond. Harry le regarda rapprocher son fauteuil du lit et courir dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, lavé, habillé et coiffé.

« Quelle rapidité, s'exclama Harry qui avait réussi à remettre ses lunettes, son boxer et sa chemise pendant l'absence de Draco. Il faudra que tu me dises ton secret…

- Un secret révélé n'est plus un secret, fit remarquer Draco en se penchant pour embrasser Harry. Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans le buffet de la cuisine, dit-il en allant enfiler ses chaussures.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Draco. Je reviendrai plus vite, ainsi ! »

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa sa cape.

« Tu veux que je passe te chercher quelque chose en chemin ? demanda Draco.

- Non, ça ira, répondit Harry. File vite, je t'attends !

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Draco en sortant. Juste le temps de signer un papier et je reviens ! À tout à l'heure !

- À tout à l'heure, » répondit Harry.

Draco ferma la porte et Harry prêta l'oreille, souriant tandis qu'il entendait son amant marcher dans la boutique et en fermer la porte. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta lorsqu'il passa devant la fenêtre toujours ouverte.

'Tu es ridicule, Potter, se dit-il. C'était juste un cauchemar…'

Il tourna le dos à la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il poussa un cri d'horreur lorsqu'il aperçut, se reflétant dans la vitre de l'armoire à verre, la silhouette d'un homme rentrant par la fenêtre. Se retournant vivement, Harry eut juste le temps de reconnaître Andrew avant d'être stupéfixé.

* * *

* * *


	12. Quand on voit qu'Andrew est définitiveme...

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est super press : **Bon, je n'ai que deux secondes pour publier, aussi, je me dois de me hâter… Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, désolé de pas faire les RAR… Je les ferai pour le dernier chap qui est le prochain ! A la semaine prochaine, normalement… Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Quand on voit qu'Andrew est définitivement un enfoir !

* * *

Harry se réveilla difficilement, un horrible mal de tête le faisant gémir. Il voulut porter ses mains à sa tête, mais ses poignets étaient fortement attachés. Ouvrant les yeux, il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait toujours ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Il était seul, dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Des volets de bois fissurés empêchaient la lumière du soleil de passer et une simple chandelle éclairait la sombre pièce. Harry regarda les murs avec horreur. Des photos de lui… partout ! Au mur, au plafond, même sur le sol ! Lui souriant à Ron, lui penché sur un dossier, lui occupé à regarder par la fausse fenêtre de son bureau… il n'y avait que lui sur les clichés. Le seul où il était accompagné était une photo de Draco et lui en train de voler… Harry frissonna. Il avait été espionné par Andrew à chaque minute de sa vie et ne s'en était même pas aperçu ! Quel piètre Auror il faisait !

Gigotant sur le lit grinçant auquel il était attaché, Harry tenta vainement de défaire ses liens, se blessant involontairement les poignets. Il faillit hurler de rage, mais préféra s'en abstenir. Andrew était absent, mieux valait ne pas l'attirer dans les parages. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui, tentant de trouver quelque chose de proche qui pourrait l'aider et surtout, si son fauteuil était bien là. Il le découvrit dans un coin éloigné de la pièce et en fut soulagé. Mais son apaisement fut de courte durée quand il s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait pour se refermer aussi vite.

« Bonjour Harry, fit Andrew d'un ton doucereux. Je suis surpris de voir que tu es réveillé… Même si dans un sens, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que toi n'est pas simplement arrêté par un stupide petit sort de stupéfaction…

- Détache-moi, gronda Harry, regardant son collègue avec dégoût. Tout de suite !

- Ooh, allons, Harry, dit Andrew en se penchant sur lui, caressant son torse. Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de donner des ordres, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry grogna et tenta d'éloigner de lui Andrew. Le jeune homme avait posé un genou sur le matelas et était pratiquement couché sur lui, touchant les jambes encore nues d'Harry.

« Ne me touche pas, scroutt à pétard, jura Harry en bougeant dans tout les sens. Enlève tes sales pattes de l ! »

D'un coup de ventre, Harry parvint à faire tomber Andrew par terre, le jeune Auror poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il se releva d'un bond et envoya un regard enragé à Harry.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air si horrifié, hier, quand Malfoy te touchait, cria presque Andrew. Tu avais même l'air d'adorer ça ! Laisse-moi donc te montrer que je peux être bien plus excitant ! »

Harry sentit une désagréable nausée le saisir. Andrew était encore plus malade que ce qu'il n'imaginait ! Il l'avait suivi à chaque instant de sa vie, même dans les moments les plus intimes… Même Colin Creevey n'avait pas été jusque l !

« Tu sais, Harry, disait Andrew en caressant les cheveux et le visage de ce dernier, j'ai été vraiment très fâché contre toi quand tu as décidé de prendre des vacances, mais je l'ai été encore plus… Oui, encore plus QUAND TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC CE MANGEMORT ! »

Avec une violence et un plaisir qui horrifia Harry, Andrew le frappa brutalement. Les lunettes d'Harry se brisèrent et un morceau de verre lui écorcha le nez. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas manifester sa douleur et lança un regard plein de haine à son collègue.

« Ooh, Harry, gémit Andrew en lui caressant la joue. Tu n'es qu'à moi, à moi tout seul, maintenant ! »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui cria d'horreur et tenta de l'en empêcher de toutes ses forces. Sa tentative fut réduite rapidement à néant quand Andrew se coucha sur lui totalement, embrassant la peau nue d'Harry.

« Si tu savais, Harry, disait l'Auror en continuant ses baisers. Si tu savais combien je peux t'aimer ! C'est pour toi que je suis devenu Auror, tu sais ??? »

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de réfréner son envie de vomir mais il n'y teint plus. Basculant sur le côté pour ne pas s'étouffer, il régurgita tout ce que son estomac n'avait pas encore digéré, un peu de bile coulant avec son dessert de la veille sur le sol.

« Mon pauvre amour, dit tristement Andrew. Tu es malade ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi…

- C'est toi qui me rends malade, abruti ! cria presque Harry.

- Allons, Harry, pourquoi tu me dis toutes ses horreurs, moi qui suis si gentil… »

Andrew lui fit un sourire tout en se levant pour aller prendre sa baguette. D'un sort, il fit disparaître le vomi du plancher et regarda Harry avec un regard fou.

« Je t'aime, tu sais…, dit-il en souriant. Et personne ne t'aimera plus que moi ! Je reviens, mon amour, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner… »

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant un Harry complètement affolé et attaché dans sa chambre.

Aussitôt qu'il fut seul, Harry se contorsionna difficilement et saisit les liens avec ses dents, les mordants avec désespoir et acharnement. S'il pouvait juste se détacher, il pourrait attraper sa baguette qui était dans un étui sur son fauteuil. Et alors, il lui ferait vivre un enfer, à ce malade ! Il avait toujours su qu'Andrew était complètement fou, mais jamais à ce point-l !

_'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça pour un Auror ! Vous recrutez vraiment n'importe quoi ! _

_- Que veux-tu, il faut bien des crétins à envoyer en première ligne'_

Harry frissonna en se souvenant des mots que Draco et lui avaient échangés lors de la soirée de retrouvailles. S'il avait su, il aurait prêté plus attention aux mots de Draco… Draco ! Quel allait être sa réaction en découvrant son appartement vide ? Allait-il croire qu'Harry avait fui lâchement ou allait-il comprendre qu'il avait un sérieux problème ?

'J'ai laissé mon pantalon là-bas, il va sûrement comprendre, pensa Harry. Oh, pitié, faites qu'il comprenne… Je ne veux pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce fou me tue ! Il faut que je gagne du temps…'

Harry continuait de s'acharner sur ses cordes avec ses dents quand il entendit la poignée cliqueter. Aussitôt, il reprit une position normal et fixa Andrew rentrer avec un gobelet et une serviette d'un air dégoûté.

« C'est une potion contre les nausées, amour, dit Andrew en s'asseyant sur le lit. Bois, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux après ! »

Andrew porta le verre en plastique à la bouche d'Harry qui voulut un instant ne pas le boire mais qui finit par tout avaler, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de vomir que parce qu'il voulait l'avaler. Déglutissant difficilement, Harry s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts pour surveiller son collègue. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air affamé qui ne le rassurait vraiment pas.

« Ça va mieux, Amour ? demanda Andrew.

- Ne m'app… Non, répondit Harry, soudain passif.

- Non ? s'étonna Andrew d'une voix qui donna envie à Harry de le tuer sur le champ.

- Non, certifia Harry. Mes bras, gémit-il. Les avoir en l'air, comme ça… ça me donne envie de vomir, encore…

- Ooh, mon pauvre amour, dit Andrew. Attends, je vais arranger ça ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire doux, exultant à l'intérieur de lui-même. Dés qu'il fut détaché, il se redressa un peu, histoire de quitter la position couchée qui le rendait vulnérable. Mais aussitôt, Andrew lui attrapa les bras et lui plaqua dans le dos, le ficelant de nouveau.

« C'est mieux ainsi ? » demanda Andrew.

Harry faillit l'envoyer paître mais serra les dents, feintant d'avoir mal.

« Non, dit-il d'un ton larmoyant. C'est trop serr »

Andrew le regarda d'un air attristé.

« Ooh, je suis désolé, Harry, mais si je desserre les liens, tu pourrais te détacher… »

'Et merde, un fou intelligent', jura Harry.

Souriant, Andrew caressa la joue d'Harry qui fit semblant de bailler.

« Je suis fatigué, dit doucement Harry.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, dit Andrew, s'assombrissant. Malfoy a dû t'épuiser… »

Harry paniqua en voyant qu'Andrew commençait de nouveau à s'énerver. Il regarda un regard paniqué autour de lui, cherchant un prétexte pour faire sortir Andrew.

« Je…je… Non, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fatigué, balbutia Harry en tentant de trouver une idée.

- Oh ! fit Andrew. Alors tu ne verras pas d'un mauvais œil de recommencer… »

Harry figea.

« Re… Recommencer ??? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Andrew se jeta sur lui. Poussant un cri d'horreur, Harry profita du fait qu'il n'était pas attaché au lit pour rouler sur le côté et tenter de s'échapper. Il tomba durement sur le sol et se mit à ramper frénétiquement vers son fauteuil. Aussitôt qu'il s'en aperçut, Andrew bondit sur ses pieds et lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry poussa un cri de douleur et jeta à Andrew un regard haineux.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Harry ? hurla Andrew en se précipitant vers lui. Je ne te veux que du bien.

- Visiblement, nous avons une compréhension différente du mot 'bien', Martins. »

Le ton utilisé par Harry sembla encore plus énerver Andrew qui le frappa de nouveau. Harry serra les dents et s'accrocha aux jambes d'Andrew, le faisant tomber à terre. Profitant de l'étourdissement d'Andrew, Harry se précipita aussi vite que possible vers son fauteuil. Andrew l'attrapa malheureusement par la jambe et l'immobilisa, rampant sur Harry qui se contorsionnait pour s'échapper. Les ongles du fou s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire, le faisant crier d'horreur et de douleur. Quand il sentit le souffle haletant de son collègue sur son ventre, Harry fut prit d'une peur frénétique et se débattit avec encore plus de force, frappant Andrew autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais l'Auror avait une excellente condition physique et se révélait très doué pour les combats au corps à corps. En trois mouvements, il bloqua Harry sous lui.

« Allons, Harry, dit Andrew d'un ton doucereux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que tu vas aimer ! Oui, tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire… »

Cette fois, Harry ne put y réchapper. Il cria lorsque les lèvres d'Andrew se posèrent sur les siennes et ferma hermétiquement ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Andrew lui mordit les lèvres et Harry tenta de les laisser fermer, mais une mauvaise griffure sur son avant-bras le fit pousser un gémissement et entrouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt, Andrew en profita, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche du Survivant. Harry la mordit de toutes ses forces et Andrew poussa un glapissement pour s'écarter ensuite légèrement de sa proie. L'ancien Gryffondor saisit l'occasion et le frappa à la tête avec son poing pour tenter de l'écarter, mais ça ne fit que rendre Andrew encore plus fou de rage. D'un mouvement sec, il arracha la chemise d'Harry. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le ventre et les bras du Survivant, lui arrachant des grognements douloureux.

« Espèce d'enflure ! cria Harry. Casse-toi de l ! »

Andrew se contenta de rire à gorge déployée et donna une sévère gifle à Harry. Assommer par la puissance du coup, ses membres devinrent lourds et lents, facilitant la tâche à Andrew qui s'acharnait à lui enlever son boxer.

« Fiche-moi la paix, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte. Je t'en prie, Andrew, ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais le jeune Auror semblait pris de folie et riait, passant rapidement ses mains sur un Harry terrifié.

« Tu vas voir, Harry, dit Andrew en lui écartant les jambes. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! »

La présence d'Andrew entre ses jambes donna une nouvelle force à Harry qui cria, paniquant. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces, mais sa tentative se retrouva soldée par un échec. Une larme de désespoir roula sur sa joue et il commença à crier, non pas pour raisonner Andrew, mais pour qu'on l'entende et qu'on l'aide.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite alla un brin trop vite pour lui. Il y eut un pop et un cri de fureur suivi pas un 'EJECTA' hurlé avec hargne. Andrew fut brutalement éjecté de sur son corps pratiquement nu et Harry s'empressa de se rouler en boule, tremblant comme une feuille. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et une voix bien familière lui chuchoter :

« Shhh, tout va bien, Harry, tout va bien ! Je suis l ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, n'osant y croire et sentit des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues en reconnaissant Draco. Mais bien vite, son sourire heureux se mua en une grimace d'effroi.

« DRACO, DERRIÈRE TOI ! »

Le blond comprit tout de suite et poussa Harry loin de lui pour le protéger. Ce fut son erreur. Le sortilège de doloris le frappa de plein fouet et il s'effondra, hurlant de douleur. Harry cria aussi tandis qu'Andrew, debout devant Draco, riait avec démence. La colère coula dans les veines d'Harry, le faisant trembler d'une rage qu'il n'avait jusque là plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait attrapé sa baguette, sans doute celle-ci avait-elle sauté dans sa main quand il avait entendu Draco hurler. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de se débarrasser d'Andrew. Serrant les poings, Harry hurla :

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Andrew fut soulevé du sol et éjecté contre le volet de chambre miteux. Le bois craqua et céda sous le poids du jeune homme, le faisant basculer dans le vide. La lumière du soleil inonda la pièce et Harry plissa les yeux, aveuglé. Il mit quelqu'un temps à ramper jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre et quand il regarda à l'extérieur, il faillit vomir de nouveau. Quarante mètres plus bas, Andrew gisait, mort.

Harry s'écarta du rebord de la fenêtre et regarda son Draco, inconscient un peu plus loin. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il rampa jusqu'à lui, haletant péniblement. Draco semblait inconscient, ses paupières fermées cachant ses beaux yeux gris. Harry sanglota et s'appuya difficilement contre le mur, tirant Draco à lui.

« Draco, gémit-il tristement. Draco, je t'en prie… Réveille-toi…S'il te plait… »

Le concerné sembla l'entendre et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant le visage d'Harry penché sur lui.

« Sa…Salut, toi, dit-il péniblement. Putain, il n'y est pas allé de main morte, ce con… »

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était si soulagé du déroulement des évènements qu'il riait comme jamais, d'un rire las.

« Espèce d'idiot, dit-il entre deux rires ! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Toi aussi, dit Draco en se redressant difficilement. Imagine ma tête quand je découvre que mon amant a déserté ma chambre sans pantalon ! J'ai d'abord cru que tu prenais ta douche, puis quand je ne t'ai vu… Ouch... nulle part… J'ai… Comme qui dirait, enfreint un peu la loi et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry en obligeant Draco à rester assis, regardant partout s'il n'avait rien.

- Ooh, pas grand-chose, dit Draco en arrêtant le brun dans sa recherche de bobos. J'ai juste utilisé un capteur d'onde magique… C'est un procédé… assez désapprouvé par le ministère, mais ça m'a permis de savoir que quelqu'un était entré, t'avait stupéfixé et emmené… Il m'a juste suffit de chercher où il avait transplané avec un autre sortilège et je suis venu aussitôt… »

Harry secoua doucement la tête d'un air agacé et serra Draco contre lui.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas arrivé… Cet abruti allait me violer… Merci, Draco, merci… »

Draco ne répondit rien et dégrafa sa cape qu'il posa sur les épaules nues d'Harry. Il grimaça en voyant les blessures que lui avait fait Andrew et se releva pour ensuite prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« S'il t'avait fait quoique ce soit, dit doucement Draco. Quoique ce soit… je l'aurai tu !

- Il vaut mieux éviter, dit Harry. Avec toute ta magie noire, tu finirais en prison et je ne le veux pas. Je t'aime trop, pour ça… »

Draco se figea et regarda Harry d'un air surpris. Gêné, le jeune homme fixa le sol, maudissant sa grande langue. Draco sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Harry releva la tête et lui sourit. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils transplanèrent.

* * *


	13. Quand on assiste à un miracle…

**Auteur :** Moua !

**Titre :** Les épreuves d'une vie… Ou LEDV, si vous préféré.

**Genre :** Slaaaash (bave) et Romance.

**Rating :** R (à cause du chapitre 10 ! loll)

**Spoiler :** Tome 5..

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Andrew Martins (je dois m'en vanter ????) et les autres personnages que vous ne connaissez pas dans l'œuvre de la très estimée JKR…

**Note de L'auteur qui est triste : **Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre.. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis triste… Vous savez, c'est terriblement dur de regarder autour de soit et de constater que toutes les personnes que vous avez considéré comme importante à vos yeux ne sont plus là… Il y a de ça quelques semaines, j'avais des amies merveilleuses… Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles d'elle… C'est avec une certaine ironie que je les entends me dire 'Oui, bien sûr, tu es une des personnes que je veux revoir après l'école'… Mais elles ne sont plus là… Il n'y a plus personne pour me donner une claque sur l'arrière de la tête quand je rêvasse en classe… Plus personne pour rire lorsque je lâche une blague stupide. Et ça fait très mal… Désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça…Mais fallait que ça sorte…

**RAR :**

**Magarita6 : **Et vip, c'est le dernier. Mais y'a une fin à tout.

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci

**Anya et Xeres :** loll ! Et bien, je vois que la mort d'Andrew a fait des heureuses !

**Alexiel :** Et vi, vive Draco ! Dommage qu'il existe pas.

**Celine.s :** Bah, pour une fois que Draco joue les héros… C clair que ça change !

**Emichou :** Pas besoin de se casser la tête avec Andrew, il est mort, de toute façon ! loll ! Non, je vais pas faire de suite ! C fini, bien fini ! Pas de suite ! Désolée ! Tu peux en faire une, si tu veux ! Je n'interdis à personne de faire la suite de mes fics, sauf à c de c, vu que j'en fais une ! Bisous à toi.

**JohannaMalefoy :** Merci.

**Jo Lupin :** Là, tu m'as sérieusement mise en colère, sans vouloir te vexer. Evite ce genre de commentaire, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui me motive à publier quoi que ce soit !

**Tête de Nœud :** Tu sais, à l'origine, ct un One Shot, par une fic ! Donc, si la vitesse à laquelle Dray retrouve Ryry est rapide, c'est normal. Je n'allai pas en faire cent pages pour un OS… Et j'avais pas prévu de le découper ! loll !

**Calimera :** Merci, c'est gentil.

**LolieShing :** De rien pour la fin, ct gratuit ! loll !

**Saael' :** Prévisible… je déteste quand c'est prévisible… èé… Prochaine fois, je tue Draco et je marie Harry avec Andrew ! Loll ! Je plaisante ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, c'est mit dans ce dernier chapitre. Bisous et merci pour tes très gentilles reviews !

**Sirys :** On me le dit souvent mais je n'y prête pas attention… Merci beaucoup.

**Kamy :** Bah, ils avaient autre chose à faire que de ramasser un crétin ! loll !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Et vi, c'est le dernier ! Mais y'a une fin à tout ! Ainsi, voilà la dernière suite de LEDV…

**Onarluca :** Merci, c'est très gentil ! Je te retourne les compliments !

**Lilyep :** Merci, c'est gentil.

**Lee-NC$Kass:** J'espère que vous avez réussi vos contrôles. Merci pour la review.

**Yami Aku :** Vi, Dray est le meilleur ! Pis il avait intérêt à sauver Ryry ou je lui aurai fait la peau !

**Mynwab :** Et vip, enfin mort ! Bon débarras !

**Kikou224 :** Bah, moi, si j'avais été Harry, je le préférai mort ! loll !

**Lunenoire :** Un peu de prob, mais sans plus…

**Vif d'or :** Bah, de rien. Merci à toi de reviewer.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Quand on assiste à un miracle…

* * *

On jugea Harry et Draco pour leur acte et tout deux furent déclarés non coupables l'un pour légitime défense, l'autre pour assistance à personne en danger. Andrew était bel et bien mort quand les médicomages et Aurors arrivèrent enfin à son immeuble et personne ne sembla le regretter. L'incident avait eu, en soit, une bonne expérience pour Harry : peu de temps après son enlèvement, il démissionna de son poste et fonda un institut de rééducation pour sorciers handicapés. Draco avait ri en lui disant que, définitivement, il serait toujours 'Saint Potter', mais Harry n'avait fait que répondre avec sournoiserie qu'il avait engagé Marcus.

Draco, quant à lui, s'installa définitivement à Londres, mais pas dans sa boutique, comme il projetait de le faire. Il acheta sa propre maison avec Harry et ils y emménagèrent rapidement. Ron avait été profondément horrifié, Hermione amusée et Remus enthousiasmé. Le loup-garou était rentré en Angleterre en apprenant le kidnapping. Harry avait grimacé en le voyant débouler en trombe et ri en entendant le mot 'kidnapping', mais il avait été très heureux de revoir son 'père adoptif' et son futur époux.

Cinq ans après l'aveu de leurs sentiments, Harry et Draco vivaient toujours ensemble, toujours amoureux et heureux. Harry avait appris que Draco l'aimait bien avant son retour. Il l'aimait depuis son changement de camp. Harry en avait été heureux et touché, bien qu'un peu triste de lui avoir mené la vie dure pendant toutes ces années. À présent, c'était à son tour de faire plaisir à son amant, et il savait exactement comment, bien qu'il ait longuement hésité.

Ce matin, comme chaque matin, Harry et Draco se réveillèrent lentement, procédèrent à une foule de petits baisers matinaux et à une flopée de caresses tendres. Comme chaque matin, Harry fut le premier à pousser Draco à aller prendre sa douche pendant qu'il préparait leur petit déjeuner. Et comme chaque matin, il dit au revoir à son amant lorsque celui-ci partit après maints baisers pour aller travailler à la boutique qui marchait toujours aussi bien. Dès que Draco fut parti, Harry s'empressa d'aller se laver et s'habiller pour ensuite transplaner directement dans le magasin de Fred et George.

« Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Fred, impatient. Dépêche-toi ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler, il le poussa dans la salle interdite où George les attendait.

« Enfin ! fit l'homme roux avec la même impatience que son frère. Alors, Harry ? Prêt ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Harry. Même plus que prêt ! »

Fred et George échangèrent un sourire identique et conduisirent Harry vers la seule table présente de la pièce. Ils soulevèrent Harry et l'étendirent sur le dos sur le plateau.

« Tu permets, dit George en enlevant les chaussures et en commençant à détacher le pantalon d'Harry.

- Comme si j'avais le choix » répondit le concerné.

Fred et George pouffèrent pour ensuite enlever le pantalon, laissant les jambes inertes d'Harry pratiquement nues.

« Va falloir que tu remonte un peu ton boxer… ou que tu l'enlèves, c'est comme tu veux… »

Harry remonta le tissu, Fred pouffant face à l'air indigné du Survivant.

« Bien, dit George. Ça va être un peu froid… »

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères versèrent sur chaque jambe une épaisse couche de gélatine grise. Aussitôt, celle-ci disparut dans la peau d'Harry qui sentit un léger picotement le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale.

« Nous avons beaucoup testé la gélatine, commença à expliquer Fred en regardant la substance disparaître. Elle peut durer un an sans être ôtée de la peau et il suffit de penser à la voir sortir pour qu'elle le fasse. En soi, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de difficile à contrôler...

- Elle ne disparaît pas avec l'eau, ne fond pas sous la chaleur et ne gèle pas quand il fait froid… En bref, elle est parfaitement intégré à l'organisme, continua George en aidant Harry à se lever.

- Nous avons déjà commencé à négocier avec les dirigeants de Ste Mangouste pour la vente du secret du produit, dit Fred. Bien entendu, nous la leur donnerions bien gratuitement, mais mine de rien, ça nous a pris du temps, de la tester sans arrêt. Tu es le premier bénéficiaire de notre œuvre et tu l'auras gratuitement à vie, vu que nous savons la faire… Voilà, elle doit être complètement intégrée, maintenant… Essaye de bouger la jambe. »

Harry regarda tour à tour Fred et George et se concentra sur sa jambe pour qu'elle se lève. Elle le fit aussitôt.

« Au début, c'est un peu lent, dit Fred en regardant Harry commencer à faire bouger ses jambes, le visage brillant de joie. Mais à la fin, tu n'auras même plus à penser qu'elles bougent, elles le feront comme si elles n'avaient jamais été paralysées… »

Harry ne dit rien et fit monter et descendre ses jambes avec un ravissement non dissimulé.

« Vous… Vous croyiez que je peux marcher ? demanda-t-il, ému.

- Bien entendu, répondit Fred. C'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? Allez, debout, Survivant ! »

Harry sourit et hésita un bref instant avant de poser ses pieds sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tomber brusquement au sol. Mais il resta debout. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tressaillit de plaisir à se découvrir debout. À voir le sol si bas et Fred et George pratiquement à sa taille.

« Je… je suis debout, dit Harry.

- On dirait, oui, dit George en souriant. Et si tu marchais, maintenant ? »

Harry sourit à son ami et regarda devant lui.

'Pense… marcher !'

Harry regarda la porte menant à la boutique et fit un pas dans sa direction. Il faillit un instant tomber, peu habitué qu'il était à marcher, mais garda l'équilibre. D'abord avec hésitation puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance, Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte puis fit le tour de la pièce. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il courait d'un air joyeux, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était sur ses jambes ! Qu'il se déplaçait, courant ou marchant à sa guise. Tout à sa joie, il serra Fred et George contre lui, pleurant pratiquement de bonheur.

« Merci ! dit Harry. Merci de tout mon cœur, merci !

- Et, du calme, Harry, dit George.

- De toute, façon, on te devait bien ça, fit Fred.

- T'es notre frère, non ? » dirent-ils en même temps.

Harry leur sourit et les serra tous les deux contre lui.

« Merci, répéta-t-il encore. Merci. »

* * *

Harry sortit du magasin de Fred et George vingt minutes plus tard, son fauteuil rétréci et dissimulé dans sa poche. Il s'avança dans la rue et sourit en découvrant le monde de haut ! Sans tergiverser trop longtemps sur le plaisir de marcher, Harry s'avança dans la boutique où il entra, souriant. La vendeuse, nommée Melissa, se tourna vers lui avant de sursauter.

« Mais… Mais... Mais…

- Shhhh, fit Harry en souriant. Ne fais pas de bruit, il ne faut pas qu'il entende ! »

Melissa sourit d'un air joyeux et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Sous l'œil des clients surpris, Harry se dirigea vers le mur où il savait qu'était la porte et le traversa. Il dut, une fois de plus, supplier les personnes de ne rien dire ni de hurler avant de pouvoir s'avancer vers la porte du bureau-appartement de Draco. Il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Draco, qui était en plein travail de création, ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, Matt, dit-il, griffonnant rapidement. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui cloche avec cette veste… »

Harry pouffa face à l'air boudeur de Draco, celui-ci figeant en reconnaissant le rire d'Harry. Il releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Harry souriait, heureux de voir la surprise de son amant, surprise qui se mua en une joie infinie.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama Draco en se levant d'un bond. Harry, comment… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Harry sourit et s'approcha de Draco, passant tendrement ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

« C'est une trèèès longue histoire, mon amour, dit Harry. Mais en résumé, Fred et George sont définitivement des génies ! »

Draco poussa un rugissement de joie et fit tournoyer Harry dans les airs, les deux hommes tombant sur le lit encore présent.

« Ooh, Harry, dit Draco en l'embrassant follement. Je suis si heureux ! Si heureux !! »

Harry rit et embrassa Draco.

« Moi aussi, dit-il. Moi aussi… »

* * *

FIN

* * *


End file.
